Parental Love
by musikazen
Summary: Nanoha's parents visit the Takamachi family on midchilda. Lots of family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to produce more projects. But, here it is.

* * *

A Surprised or Not so Surprised Visit

"I'm home" Nanoha closed the door and slipped off her shoes. Exhausted from today's training, she just wanted to hit the sack.

"I'm in here mama." The voice drifted from the living room.

"So how was…" her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Close your mouth Nanoha or you'll catch flies." A Nanoha look alike with gray streaked hair quickly engulfed the surprised woman standing stock still at the room's entrance.

Nanoha slowly returned hugged, the shock fading. She pulled back some and stared into smiliar blue eyes, "what are you doing here?"

Her mother sighed "Nanoha dear. Do you know what day it is?"

Nanoha thought about it and realization dawned. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She bowed her head in shame.

"That's alright Nanoha." A male voice said.

Nanoha glanced up seeing a tall well-built man with gray hair at his temples, standing beside his wife. She went to hug him, his strong loving arms wrapping around her gently. When she pulled back the old couple saw confusion on her face. "how'd you get here?" She didn't pick them up from the transport docks, and Fate was busy working so she couldn't have picked them up either.

"Lindy dropped us off on her way to her son." Her mother replied.

"Oh." Nanoha snapped out of her daze "are you hungry?"

They shook their heads "No. We ate before we came dear." Her mother then pushed her from behind, leading her to the stairs. "Go have a bath. We'll catch up when you're done."

Nanoha stopped on the first step of the stairs, her hand resting on the rail as she looked at her mother "are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Besides my cute granddaughter has been keeping us busy." Momoko gave her a motherly smile.

Nanoha nodded. "okay. I'll be back soon." She started going up stairs.

"take your time dear." She heard her mother call.

Her motherly duty completed, Momoko went to reclaim her seat beside her Vivio and husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Can you continue the story?" Vivio eagerly waited to hear the rest of Nanoha-mama's childhood story that was unfortunately interrupted.

Momoko nodded and looked out in to space as she thought. "where were we?"

Vivio swung her feet in excitement as she reminded her where she left off. "Nanoha-mama was climbing up a tree to save a hurt kitten."

"Oh yes! My five year-old little girl climbed the tall tree, and ended up close to the top of its branches. She did manage to get to the kitten, but then she couldn't climb her way back down. I at the time was cooking when I heard her call for help. So, I immediately dropped everything and ran out to see what was wrong. When I saw her way up high with no way down, I was so scared my heart almost jumped out of me. I told her to stay put while called her father." She stopped talking.

Shiro continued, "I was in the family dojo training Kyoya and Miyuki in sword fighting when Momoko came running to me in tears. She told me about Nanoha and I rushed over. When I saw her so high up, I think I gained a few gray hairs. But when I reached the top, to my surprise, my brave little girl just smiled at me, holding the kitten closely to her chest. "

Vivio giggled she could easily see that happening.

"I extended my arm toward her, and told her to very carefully make her way toward me. When she was finally safe in my arms, I felt so relieved all the tension just drained out of me. I slowly made my way down with one arm holding onto my baby girl until we safely reached the ground."

Momoko picked up the last part of the story, "I ran to her and held her in my arms, crying the whole time and telling her how scared I was. She hugged me back and apologized to the both of us, saying how she only wanted to save the kitty. After that day Nanoha wasn't allowed to play alone outside until she was around nine."

Vivio smiled through the whole story amused that even her strict mother got in trouble when she was young. She wanted to hear another story, but before she could ask. She heard the soft clicks of an opening door and a cheerful whistling.

Fate slipped off her shoes while spinning her car keys around her finger. She briefly stopped whistling to announce "I'm home!" and restarted her tune.

The occupants on the couch turned their heads to see a merrily whistling Fate with a bouquet of colorful flowers in her hand. She stopped whistling and greeted her love's parents not at all surprised to see them. "Hello, Momoko, Shiro. How was the transport over? Good?"

"Yes it was." Shiro smiled while watching her look through the kitchen for something to place the flowers in.

Momoko puffed her cheeks in annoyance and walked over to Fate, who was kneeling on the floor, her head concealed by the cabinet she was currently digging through, "why don't you call us mom and dad?"

A loud thwack came from the cabinet.

"Are you okay?" Momoko bent down in concern while Fate slowly made her way out of the cabinet.

She smiled, happily holding a vase while her hand rubbed her sore head.

Seeing she had gotten hurt, Momoko moved Fate's hand away trying to see her head. Fate tried to reassure her, "I'm okay." She smiled "Really."

Momoko gazed sternly at her. "Bend over."

Fate didn't dare refuse. She'd been on the receiving end of that look countless of times before when Nanoha wanted her way. _Heh. So she gets it from her mother._

With the tall girl bent over, it was much easier for the shorter woman to see and run her hand over Fate's head looking for any swellings. Pleased to find nothing she removed her hands, signaling she was done. Fate stood back up, and went over to the sink to fill the vase with water. She placed it on the countertop and grabbed a knife, cutting off the ends of the flower stems.

Momoko restated her earlier comment. "So call us mom and dad."

The knife slipped, barely missing a finger. _Fewh that was close._

Momoko noticed the awkward movement and remembered Fate's jerk. She connected the dots. "Are you uncomfortable with calling us mom and dad?"

Fate glanced at her safe from possibly harmful objects.

Momoko continued, "I don't know why you don't? You practically grew up with Nanoha, and Shiro and I regard you as our daughter. You even married into the family, which makes me your mother-in-law…"

Fate placed her hands on Momoko's shoulders snapping her out of her rant, blue eyes similar to her daughter only lighter looked into sincere red.

"I'll try… mom" She said awkwardly, but Momoko beamed and hugged her.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Fate saw Shiro near the counter arms out stretched "I want one too." Fate nodded and went into his arms, hugging the warm accepting arms of her love's father.

"Fate-chan your home!" the beautiful voice of her love made Fate smile.

Fate let go of Shiro and looked to Nanoha, who was wearing a pink robe, her hair loose and wet from the shower. She went over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Had a good shower?"

"Yeah." Nanoha hugged Fate around the waist.

"Good. Now go back up stairs and take a nap."

Nanoha looked up, "but."

Fate had none of it. She saw how tired Nanoha looked. "No buts. Up." She pointed to the stairs.

Momoko and Shiro watched from the sidelines interested and pleased with the way Fate was handling their daughter.

Seeing she was going to protest again, Fate leaned close and whispered in her ear. "don't worry about your parents. I'm here with Vivio. You can go up and rest. You really need it." Fate pulled back, and waited for Nanoha to go.

She really was tired, and Fate was going to be with her parents "okay." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fate's cheek. She then looked into warm red eyes "I'll come down later."

"Only after you've rested." Fate informed her as she escorted her to the stairs, and then stood there watching Nanoha walk up the steps until she was out of sight.

Fate turned back to two pleased looking parents. They always knew Fate adored their daughter, but it was still nice to know she took good care of her.

Fate clapped her hands. "So. What do you want to do?"

* * *

Hoped you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A Nice Day at the Amusement Park

Two light swords clashed.

"You sure you can still fight?" Fate asked concerned while bearing down her sword.

"Of course. Don't underestimate me just because I'm older." Shiro hit Fate's sword to the side and fainted left while swinging right.

Fate blocked.

Shiro smiled, "Not bad."

_My turn. _Fate hurled a flurry of sword swings, all of which Shiro blocked or avoided. "Hmm. you're not bad either."

They moved back and forth trading blows. At one point Shiro back flipped out of Fate's sword swing.

Fate looked on surprised, _it's really amazing a man his age could do that._ She shook her head and charged forward while Shiro came at her just as quick.

************

"Ah! Your father's just so handsome." Momoko melted at the sight of her husband's rippling muscles, her hands demurely holding her cheeks as hearts shown in her eyes.

Nanoha sighed dreamily "hmm I could just eat Fate right now." She watched her wife's cute behind as Fate ducked avoiding the sword strike.

"That's lovely dear but I really didn't need to hear that." Of course no mother or daughter would want to know what the other does in the privacy of their bedroom.

Nanoha blushed in embarrassment. _I can't believe I said that in front of my mother!_

"Go grandpa! Go Mama!" Vivio cheered, not paying attention to the two women beside her, completely focused on the fight before her.

******************

Fate sword went through Shiro's arm tallying her a point on the screen.

"Got you Shiro" She said gently.

The next moment she found herself flat on her back, her sword hand instinctively coming up to block the attack aimed at her neck.

The computer rang declaring the end of the match. A holographic screen popped up showing a headshot of Fate and Shiro with their scores. The clock set at two minutes blinked, and the screen read tie in mid-childan the score 9 to 9.

Shiro smiled down at Fate's surprise, "less than a handful of people have blocked that move, and that's only because I thought them the counter." He stuck out his hand "congratulations, you're an excellent swordsmen."

Fate grasped his hand and stood up. Her hands tapped around her body, dusting herself off.

"Thank you" she said humbly. "You're incredible as well."

"Of course with Nanoha and you as my daughters I have to be in tip top shape. Can't let you two get ahead of me." He happily slung an arm around Fate's shoulders and walked with her to their waiting wives, giving them goo-goo eyes.

Momoko wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and gazed up. "You've still got it darling."

"Hmm" He bent down to meet her lips.

Nanoha gazed up at Fate with smoky blue eyes . "I love it when you wave your sword around like that," her hands slowly slid up Fate's sides, making her shiver, "you look so sexy!" Nanoha whispered huskily.

Fate looked down at Nanoha her red eyes hazing over, and she bent down gently tasting Nanoha's lushes lips.

Vivio left the two kissing couples for a virtual shooting game. She aimed the virtual device that looked similar to Raising Heart staff form, "take that alien." The pink beam disintegrated the alien and many more.

___________________

"So where to next?" Nanoha asked in between bites of her ice cream.

Fate looked at the park's map while they walked "um, there's a magic show or we-"

"Mamas!" Vivo interrupted "let's go on that!" She pointed to a dangerous looking roller coaster with many loops, dives, and especially the 700-foot straight drop.

Nanoha gazed at it quizzically "I don't mind. But I don't think grandpa and grandma can handle it."

Vivio pouted "aw! Please can we go!"

Shiro and Momoko looked at the exchanged between mother and daughter.

"Nanoha why don't you and Fate take her. Shiro and I will wait for you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You guys go ahead and have fun." Momoko shooed them toward the line.

Nanoha caught sight of the waiting time. "But it's an hour wait. What will you guys do?"

Shiro came up behind Momoko, "don't worry about us Nanoha. Your mother and I use to wait all the time for you, your brother, and sister when you went on these types of rides."

Nanoha thought fondly about those times, "okay. Then we'll see you later." She excitedly grabbed Fate's and Vivio's hands, who were patiently waiting, and rushed off.

Shiro and Momoko chuckled.

Shiro hugged Momoko, who leaned into him. "It's nice to see something's never change no matter how old they get."

"hmm" Momoko said fondly while her hand grasped Shiro's hand hanging around her shoulder.

_______________

An hour and five minutes later, Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio walked out from the ride's exit.

"That was great!" Vivio's hair was a windblown mess, which Fate was stumbling over her own feet to fix; her daughter's excited movements making it rather hard.

"Mou Vivio," Fate's fingers slipped out of Vivio's hair again when she moved, "can you calm down a bit."

Instantly Vivio walked docilely, making Fate much happier.

Nanoha walked beside them. "Yeah. It was great Vivio, but flying is still better."

"So how was it?" Momoko said, looking up at the girls standing in front of her.

"Great!" Vivio bounced.

"Vivio" Fate groaned still untangling her hair.

"Sorry mama" Vivio said softly.

"Sounds like you had fun" Shiro, who sat on the bench beside Momoko, his arm cushioning her head, said while gazing at Vivio's excited expression.

"Were you just sitting here the whole time?" Nanoha asked.

"No, we strolled around. It's a real big amusement park much larger than the ones back in Japan." Momoko said.

"Hmm, it's a big tourist attraction here." Fate explained, while her eyes stayed focused on untangling a particularly troublesome knot. Her fingers played around and she smiled. _Finally got it._ She ran her fingers through Vivio's now tangle free hair and smiled with satisfaction. That's when Fate's stomach growled.

Everyone stared at her, and she blushed smiling sheepishly.

___________

The adults sat outside and conversed after finishing their meal while Vivio chased after seagulls.

Momoko watched her run and try to capture one. She glanced at Vivio's snuggling parents. "So when is Vivio getting a baby brother or sister."

The two lovebirds, who were a moment ago in their own world, were suddenly torn from it.

"She has Erio and Caro." Fate replied.

"Yes, but from what you've told me they are currently living on another planet." Momoko glanced at Nanoha when she started talking.

"Yes, but they call almost every day and exchange stories. And they love each other just like any other siblings maybe even better since they get along so well."

Momoko nodded, showing she understood, "I think you should consider having a baby," Nanoha and Fate blushed, but continued listening "it will be good for Vivio. Haven't you ever thought about having a baby together?"

"Yes we have. But, we're both busy as it is, and taking care of a baby isn't like a kid. It's a lot more responsibility. We'll have to change our whole life style." Fate explained, Nanoha nodding her head in agreement.

"Excuses." Momoko accused, making both of them look at her surprised. "Don't give me those looks. You've already changed your lives when you took in those kids. Adding a baby won't change it that much. Yes you'll have an added responsibility, but there are joys and experiences that make it irreplaceable."

"We'll think about it." Nanoha said.

"Don't think too long, you're not getting any younger." Momoko countered, making them both nod awkwardly.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama"

They both looked at Vivio.

"Can we go now?"

"um" Fate glanced at Vivio's grandparents, who stood up.

They soon left to another part of the amusement park.

_________________

As she walked Fate looked up at a colorful sign of two swans forming a heart, the sign read 'Swan Lake a lover's boat ride.'

Nanoha followed Fate's line of sight, then whispered into her ear "want to go?"

Fate jumped in surprised, making Nanoha giggle, "Vivio will be bored."

Nanoha hugged Fate around the waist and gazed up into beautiful twin rubies "she can stay with my parents."

Without waiting for Fate to reply, she held her hand and dragged her toward 'Swan Lake' while shouting to her parents, "Mom! Dad! I'm going with Fate on this ride. Take care of Vivio for us!"

Fate stumbled after Nanoha. Her head turned back to see Nanoha's parents smiling and waving at them.

She looked to a happy Nanoha and felt giddy herself. Lucky for them, there wasn't much of a line.

The attendant had a pleasant smile and held the gate open for them. "Enjoy your ride."

Nanoha and Fate got onto the two person boat and sat down, Fate hugging Nanoha closely while Nanoha rested her head on Fate's shoulder. The boat floated down its predetermined course, the light becoming dark as they entered a tunnel at the start of the ride. Soft music surrounded them and the tunnel opened up to a star filled sky, the soft glow of the twinkling stars their only light.

"Wow! It looks real" Nanoha commented while gazing up at the fake, yet realistic looking sky.

"hmm, but your more beautiful and shine brighter than any star."

Nanoha gazed into loving red eyes. "I love you" she whispered while Fate's head bent down.

"hmm I love you too" warm air brushed over Nanoha's lips before Fate captured them gently, their eyes falling closed as they reveled in each other.

The boat slowly floated down the changes in scenery going unnoticed, Fate and Nanoha too caught up in their own wondrous world.

_______________

A very happy Nanoha and Fate walked hand-in-hand out of the ride, and headed toward Nanoha's waiting parents and Vivio.

"Enjoyed the ride?" Shiro asked, although he could clearly see they had just by their expressions.

"Yes it was very enjoyable." Nanoha answered while gently squeezing Fate's hand, which squeezed back.

It was a great day at the amusement park.

* * *

An: That's it for now. Gotta study again :(

Till next time.

Oh, I'm taking suggestions. So if you have any ideas, or particular scenes you would like to see tell me and I'll incorporate it into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Big THANK YOUS! For those of you who review I do enjoy and appreciate the feedback you guys helped form this chapter. And of course thank yous to all those silent readers enjoying this story.

* * *

An ordinary Picnic and Decisions

Hiding in the brush two pairs of baby blue eyes tracked their target.

'_Wolf Girl to Teddy Bear.'_

'_I'm NOT Teddy Bear. It's Grizzly Bear.'_ A little boy's voice said indignantly.

'_Teddy Bear focus! Monster is in sight.'_

'_Stop calling me Teddy Bear! Shay!'_

'_Adi! Stop being such a baby!'_

Baby blues glared into their mirror image, lying beside him, shining in mirth. Adi opened his mouth, but before he could utter a sound a loud SNAP came from behind. The two children froze instantly, thinking the monster must have spotted them while they were distracted. After communicating silently, they nodded in agreement and slowly turned their heads back.

They sighed in relief.

"It's only a bunny."

"Isn't it cute!"

Adi rolled his eyes at his sister's fawning over the bunny. _She's always like this. The moment she's sees something cute and fuzzy. She gets all girly._ He shuddered at the thought. Ignoring his sister, he turned his attention back to the clearing.

_Where did it go?_ His eyes scanned the area, finding nothing.

Then he smiled slyly. _Got you._

Eyes locked on his prey, he shook his sister's shoulder.

"What is it Teddy Bear?" Shay turned her attention back to her brother, who looked like he was going to blow his top.

Taking a few deep breaths, the tension simmered down and Adi pointed to the monster, leisurely sitting with its mate completely unaware of its would-be-hunters.

"Hmm that's a lot of ground to cover and there's not much we could hide behind. They could easily spot us." Shay observed.

Adi contemplated their situation; _we need camouflage, but how_. He soon brightened as an idea formed, "Temporal Distortion."

Shay stared at her brother. "Adi we just learned that."

Adi looked at her as if saying so-what's-your-point.

Shay sighed, "We can only distort space for about two seconds, the distortion is incomplete and hazy, not to mention they would sense our magic."

Each flaw his sister pointed out was shot like an arrow. Adi's head fell and his hands shifted the dirt in front of him dejectedly. Shay rubbed her brother's back comfortingly, knowing he will soon bounce back.

As expected a couple of moments later his hands stopped moving the pile of dirt.

Shay smiled, knowing what would come next.

Adi lifted his head, eyes shining as an even better idea formed.

"Let's move the bush!"

Shay blinked in confusion. Her brother continued smiling at her and soon she understood. _That's perfect!_

*****************

Fate ran her hand through loose brown locks atop of the head resting on her shoulder. "Is it okay we're not helping?"

Nanoha lifted her head to gaze into the red eyes she loved so much. "Our mothers have more than enough help. And besides," her arms loosely wrapped around Fate's neck, one hand reaching up into the silky soft mass of sun kissed hair to lie behind her head and gently tug down so their breath intermingled.

The bridge of Fate's nose tinged with a rosy complexion as the temperature between them increased a few degrees, her eye lids partially concealing the gentle fire Nanoha stoked.

Inwardly Nanoha smiled smugly at her predictable reaction. _I've still got it._

"I… am… enjoying…" red eyes dominated her vision as Nanoha moved closer to the point Fate's lips were tantalized by what she could so easily possess if she only…

"hmpf." Nanoha's eyes slipped closed and lost herself, as did Fate, in emotions and passions that overflowed speaking through touch what words failed to describe.

When the breath of life could no longer be ignored they had to reluctantly pull apart. All the while, blue and red held onto the only contact that could go on forever without any bodily interruption.

They didn't even notice a bush move- a rather strange sight even on Mid-childa- near them.

"hmm" Fate licked her lips relishing Nanoha's unique taste like one would a fine wine. "So what were you saying?"

Her mind still clinging to their recent love excursion Nanoha had to pause to think. "Oh! I was just going to say how I enjoy your company."

Fate's eyes twinkled as she thought about how well they just enjoyed each other's company.

The world could be silent for so long and abruptly it made itself known, on one poor blond, as a sudden and obtrusive yell of "get the monster!" rang; immediately followed by her face meeting the dirt as two little bodies crashed into her.

After the split second of wrenching shock passed, Nanoha burst out into laughter.

In front of her two little children just took down Mid's fastest mage.

"We've got you now monster!" Adi yelled as he sat on Fate's back, a shrub's branch point held to the back of her neck like a sword.

Fate lifted her head and glanced at Nanoha whose laughter intensified, moisture building from the corner of her eye.

The reason for such uproarious laughter was Fate's once pale complexion was now coated by mud and clumps of grass. She made a pretty good mud monster.

Spitting out some of the dirt and grass that got into her mouth, Fate went up on all fours her nephew bouncing on her back in an attempt to keep her down.

"Wolf girl! Quickly grab her legs!"

Fate immediately felt small arms wrap around her and weakly pull her legs. Deciding to go along with their play she let herself collapse.

Adi poked at the still form lying beneath him, turning to Shay he grinned. "We got the monst- AH!" He fell on his side as Fate quickly rolled, her arm wrapping around his struggling body, trapping him beneath her.

"I've got you now! And I'm hungry!" She cried in her most menacing voice, which failed miserably in its gentle tone.

"Don't eat me!"

"I'll save you!" his sister cried.

But Fate was too fast and caught the girl before she could do anything, making her rest alongside her brother. She grinned at the children; the stark contrast of the dark dirt emphasizing the gleam of her pearly white teeth.

"hmm!" Then she licked her lips. Her nose scrunched in disgust at the taste of dirt and she began sputtering.

"Get her!" Adi yelled while Shay tackled Fate to the ground Adi soon joining his sister.

Nanoha watched the renewed struggle and shouts in amusement until a new presence diverted her attention.

"Why's Fate-mama rolling around in the dirt with Adi and Shay?" Vivio, who was playing with Arf not too far away, had seen her mother tumble followed by a bunch of yelling and became curious.

Nanoha, as a mother, knew the question for what it was and even if she didn't the slight twitches in her daughter's hand and the intense unwavering gaze tracking every movement the three made gave her away.

"Go ahead Vivio."

Heterochromic eyes looked at her with controlled excitement and a hint of disbelief. "Really?!"

Nanoha nodded while petting Arf's furry head lying near her legs.

She was uninterested in her master's play and simply closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing rub Nanoha was giving her. After her intense Frisbee game with Vivio, who was quiet competitive, lazing around without a care in the world was a nice way to unwind and relax. She yawned lazily showing her sharp canines, larger than an Earth wolf's teeth, then rested her head on her paws allowing soft sounds of nature broken by bursts of laughter amongst some shouting to loll her into a state of peace.

Without a backwards glance, Vivio charged in.

"ouf!" Fate gasped as the air was knocked out of her when Vivio landed on her stomach- her niece and nephew having her arms pinned with their legs beforehand.

"No… fair… three against… one." She panted between words.

Red and green eyes came into view as her daughter's cherub face hovered over her. "Nope! Fate-mama's strong!"

Fate smiled at the proud words, but she was smart enough to know when she needed help. So with pleading eyes she glanced sideways to a safely sitting Nanoha.

Rather enjoying the sight of Fate being ganged up by a bunch of kids, Nanoha merely smiled and waved.

Fate pouted, but Nanoha didn't budge.

Left to fend for herself, Fate roared and got yells in reply soon followed by squealing and laughter when in a burst of strength she captured all three children in her arms.

Their arms immobilized at their sides, their legs trashed occasionally colliding with her legs as she walked toward an amused Nanoha.

"Look what we're having for dinner Nanoha." She presented her prize, two grumpy faces of Adi and Shay, and a content Vivio hanging in her arms.

"hmm! Yummy!" She giggled.

"Nanoha! Fate!" They turned toward the distant call floating on the wind.

Nanoha's mother approached them.

"Foods rea-" she quickly took in: crumpled, grass-stained, dirty clothes, loose messy hair speckled with dirt and grass, one completely muddied face, and two equally dirty kids pouting, a smiling relatively clean Vivio compared to the other three, and her pristine, neat, and clean daughter sitting in front of the four.

Nanoha, seeing her mother switch from a leisurely walk to one filled with purpose, relaxed and waited for the coming show. _Ou! This should be good._

Fate glanced between the two and wondered why Momoko looked like Nanoha on a mission and why Nanoha seemed eager. She shrugged not giving it any further thought.

Meanwhile, Shay and Adi, feeling the arms around them loosen a bit, wriggled. Sensing movement, Fate let the two kids slip free and placed Vivio down as well.

Right when Shay and Adi were about to run for it, Momoko arrived with a stern look that froze them in place.

A napkin seemingly from thin air appeared and quick as lightening, an element Fate was quiet attuned to, headed straight for the dirtiest of the bunch.

A streak of pale flesh emerged as the napkin whipped the dirt away.

The suddenness of a soft cloth brushing against her cheek shocked Fate into motionlessness, similar to a deer caught in the headlight.

The kids watching a grown woman being cleaned as their mothers clean them began to giggle, which soon turned into outright laughter as the treatment continued.

Fate began to fidget becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

"Fate dear, stop fidgeting I'm almost done." The napkin's movement never paused in its ministrations.

She immediately stood still and the part of her face Momoko managed to clean colored with warmth, leaving her looking like a half chocolate half vanilla colored cookie only the white part was red.

'_Enjoy_ing _yourself'_ The teasing tone of her wife intruded, intensifying the warm flush.

'_NANOHA!'_

'_wwwhhaattt? You seem happy.'_ Blue eyes shined with laughter at her wife's predicament while knowing deep down Fate really did enjoy the motherly attention even though she appeared embarrassed.

'_yo… your impossible!'_

'_I love you too!' _Nanoha blew her a kiss and winked.

Momoko moved Fate's face all around critically searching for any stray dirt. Finding it to her liking she let go. "There. All done!"

A mere napkin transformed by the magic of a mother became like soap and water and made Fate's face squeaky clean, not a speck of dirt to be found.

"Thanks momo-" catching the warning glare Fate quickly corrected herself "mom" and gave her a hug, making the other woman smile.

"You're welcome Fate." Turning to the rest she voiced her reason for being there, "Come. Foods ready."

* * *

"Fate you're a mess." Her brother deadpanned upon seeing his usually prim sister in crinkled, grass stained clothes, and messy hair.

"Tell that to your kids." She plopped down on the blanket, Arf sitting beside her, while she waited for the rest of her family- Nanoha was talking to her dad, who was holding Vivio in his arms.

"Ah! That would explain it." He smiled knowingly. His kids could make the surroundings, people included, look like it had been wrecked by a tornado, leading him to affectionately call them torntwins (short for tornado twins). He soon turned to his wife's scolding and her prompt fussing over their kids, the familiar sight bringing a smile to his face.

"Look at you two! You're such a mess! Does it kill you to remain clean for more than 5 minutes!"

Amy tapped her hands over them trying to clean them up as much as possible. The two stood silently, enduring the all too familiar treatment while tuning out their mother's complaints.

When everyone was settled they ate while having some nice family chatter, the usual catching up, some interesting stories, and their daily lives, among other tidbits of conversation. While they sat digesting they watched the energetic kids play with Arf, who somehow ended up with a passenger, Adi, on her back chasing Vivio and Shay like a cowboy on a horse going after the criminals.

"ADI! Be CAREFUL!" Amy shouted, making the boy give a cheeky smile and a wave in acknowledgement. She sighed, "aaahhh. I should send them to live with you Nanoha."

Nanoha looked at her quizzically wondering from where that came from.

"Vivio is such an angel compared to those two." Another sigh. Then Amy slapped her husband's shoulder "it's all your fault!"

"What?! What did I do?!" Chrono rubbed his shoulder gingerly.

The older parents, Momoko, Shiro, and Lindy, looked on in amusement, Nanoha staring blankly while Fate enjoyed, to the point of being completely focused on, her second helping of chocolate cake.

"You spoil them too much!"

"What! I do not!"

"Yes you do! Just last week when they pulled that prank on the Liese twins you" she poked him in the middle of his chest "didn't even say a word. In fact you (poke) praised them."

Chrono smiled at the fond memory. It turned out his kids in an elaborate scheme shaved the twins' tails, and the look on his former mentors (or tormentors) faces in addition to their bald tails was priceless.

"Come on Amy." He rubbed her shoulders slowly releasing the tension and making her practically melt beside him. "You can't fault me for that." Amy knew Chrono respected his former teachers, but at the same time always wished he could get them back for some of the tortures they put him through. Thus, he was happy that unlike him his kids had the nerve to fulfill those childish desires.

"Hmm, but it's still your fault" she mumbled half heartedly. "I'm still sure a month with Nanoha will straighten them out. Right instructor!" Amy playfully winked at her all the while enjoying her massage.

Nanoha shook her head, "Raising two kids is much harder than one."

Amy waved her off. "I'm sure you'd do fine. You've trained many recruits two kids would be nothing for you."

Nanoha decided not to argue the point and remained silent. Amy didn't even mind, no longer caring about the topic with her husband's nice rub down.

"Speaking of kids how is my dear granddaughter doing?" Lindy spoke up after her conversation with Momoko and Shiro.

"You should visit more often and you'd know mom." Fate said after swallowing her last piece of cake.

"Fate, honey, you have a little… um…" Lindy pointed to the left side of her lip and went down to her chin.

Fate looked confused as Lindy gestured around her mouth.

Nanoha glanced at Fate's mouth decorated with some chocolate cake crumbs and giggled. "Allow me" She picked up a napkin and dabbed around Fate's mouth.

Fate heard her brother snigger and sent him a glare which promptly shut him up. Their parents merely smiled. Lindy's eyes twinkling as she took a sip of her tea.

'_Is this clean up Fate day.'_ She grumbled while being outwardly embarrassed.

'_Well, Fate-chan has been awfully dirty today.'_ Blue eyes twinkled while her voice sounded a little suggestive at least to Fate's hearing. Nanoha placed the napkin down, _just a few more._ Suddenly, Nanoha leaned over and kissed a surprised Fate her tongue licking some of the crumbs on Fate's lips. Then just as quickly she sat back.

'_Yummy!'_

'_Nanoha… you… and… our parents… and you'_

'_Cat got your tongue'_

'_No. More like you'_ Fate deadpanned surprising Nanoha- a hint of red on her cheeks.

Shiro loudly cleared his throat setting aside their embarrassment and grabbing their attention.

Fate gave her smirking mother a slight smile, "she's ok. Does good in school, has a few close friends that she plays with from time to time, and likes to read the books Yunno gives her when Nanoha isn't training her in magic."

Lindy took a sip of her tea. Then commented, "sounds lonely."

Fate and Nanoha blinked owlishly.

Lindy set her cup down and took to explain to the young couple, "when she's not with her friends she spends time with things she could do alone or when you have time with you two."

They nodded hesitantly knowing it was true.

Absentmindedly or maybe intentionally Lindy continued, "It's too bad Erio and Caro live off world. It would be good for Vivio to spend more time with kids."

Vivio was too sweet to ask for a sibling as some other only child would and she adored her parents dearly. But, was she really lonely? She spent time with kids her age at school and she did have some play dates. She also at times played with her cousins as she was doing now.

As if to punctuate what Lindy was saying they heard their daughter laugh with her cousins, her cute face seemingly beaming in the minds' of her parents.

That's when they felt the cool sting of guilt and wondered if they were good parents. Should they have paid more attention? Vivio didn't laugh like that when she played with them. It was natural. They were on two different levels she was their child they her parents. Those were barriers that no child forgets even when she plays with her parents. Maybe they should seriously consider having another child.

They sat in silence while their parents conversed with each other and Chrono and Amy did their own thing.

N: _'do you feel like our parents are conspiring together?'_

F: _'hmm. Your parents just talked about us having a baby a couple of days ago, and now my mom just guilt us into it.'_

N: _'I don't know about you but I think it worked. I feel like we've been awful.'_

F: _'I know what you mean. But, I don't think we should jump into this because of guilt.'_

Nanoha nodded. It was a big step and they shouldn't rush into it. '_But what about Vivio?'_

'_I could tell Erio and Caro to visit.' _Fate offered tentatively.

N: '_No. We shouldn't bother them. You know they're on that big case to capture poachers.'_

Fate sighed. _'Let's talk about this later.'_

Nanoha nodded and they turned to Vivio, who was vying for their attention Adi and Shay eagerly waiting behind her.

"Mamas!" Seeing her parents eyes on her Vivio continued, "Can I sleep over at Adi and Shay's house?"

"What did Chrono and Amy say?" Nanoha asked.

Shay jumped in speaking for her parents, "they said its okay."

Fate glanced at Chrono who nodded his head.

Shay continued without noticing her father's and aunt's silent communication, "Can Vivio stay over? ppplllleeeeaaaaasssseee_"_ The siblings oh so sweetly said together their little white teethe seeming to sparkle in the sun from their exaggeratedly spoken please.

Deciding to tease them a bit Nanoha turned to Fate, who already told her Chrono approved the sleepover, "what do you say, Fate-chan?"

She discreetly winked at Nanoha before saying, "I don't know" she put sadness into her voice, looking upset, "I'm going to miss my baby girl."

"Aww! But Auntie Fate!" The siblings whined. "You see Vivio every day. Can't you share?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Chrono and Amy giggle before Chrono looking rather mischievous told his kids, "Your Aunt Fate doesn't like to share. I even remember this one time when we were kids, I took Nanoha shopping with me before Christmas and she-" before he could finish an apple somehow managed to cork his mouth. It was rather funny and a few sniggered as they were reminded of a stuffed pig with an apple in its mouth.

Nanoha glanced at Fate who chucked the fruit at him and looking rather smug. She remembered that day. He wanted to get a present for Amy and wanted a girl's advice. So he asked her to go shopping with him since Fate at the time was busy, at least that was his excuse, she felt he just didn't want Fate to tease him. So, they went to the mall the weekend before Christmas and spent the day shopping for presents; he helping her get something for Fate while she helped him with Amy's present. And two days after their shopping trip Chrono stunk like he bathed in a tub of different girl's perfumes and his usual debonair styled blue-black hair was dyed pinkish-red. It took two weeks for both the smell and color to wash away.

She never thought about it before, but _'were you jealous Fate-chan?'_

'_I was not! I just wanted to spend time with you and only the day after do I find out you were together with my brother all DAY LONG!'_ She grumbled impudently, her arms folded over her chest in what was clear displeasure.

Nanoha smirked. _You are so jealous._ She thought, feeling satisfied and a warm tingling in her heart. She impulsively gave Fate a hug, she was too cute to resist, and melted the frown from Fate's face. While still holding Fate, who happily snuggled into her embrace, she looked at the kids who stared at the three adults looking a bit lost, "Don't worry about Fate-chan. I'll keep her company while you're gone Vivio."

The three beamed. Adi and Shay voiced their pleasure, "you're the best Auntie Nanoha!" before grabbing Vivio's hand and rushed off to play. Vivio briefly smiled and waved to her parents while she was dragged off.

"Kids are so sweet." Momoko said sweetly a pleasant smile on her face as she looked at her snuggling daughters, Chrono who with Amy's help was getting the apple out of his mouth, and the three little ones running around. Sitting between Shiro's legs, she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist in agreement.

"Yes they are." Lindy agreed taking a sip from her tea.

* * *

**Nighttime. Nanoha and Fate's bedroom**

"Okay. Good night honey."

"Good night. Mamas!"

Lying in bed they watched, the holographic screen showing their daughter blink away.

"Looks like she's having fun." Nanoha said.

"hmm."

A comfortable silence blanked them as they lay together basking in each other's warmth.

As Nanoha played with strands of soft blond hair, their earlier conversation weighed heavily in her mind, she broke the silence, "should we have a baby?"

Fate, resting on her back, turned to Nanoha. "Thinking about Vivio?"

Nanoha nodded, twirling a golden lock around her finger and then releasing. Her hand moved from blond hair to Fate's stomach their fingers intertwining before stilling. Questioning blue eyes gazed into red, darkened a deeper shade by the thoughts and, knowing her wife, worries which ran through her wife's mind.

Fate sighed, breaking eye contact to stare at the white ceiling, searching for answers. She felt Nanoha's thumb run soothing circles on the back of her hand and the corners of her lips lifted into a gentle smile. She turned to her again. "Do you feel Vivio's lonely?" She had her own idea, but wanted Nanoha's perspective first.

Nanoha voiced her thoughts as she thought them, making her sound hesitant, "I think… even with the time she spends with friends at school and after school she is a lot of the time by herself."

Fate nodded, "I think so to." She paused for a while gathering her thoughts. "If and I'm only saying if, we have another kid then Vivio will always have someone to play with."

Nanoha nodded. "and she'll learn the joys of having another sibling."

Fate snorted, "Yeah. Both the good and bad."

Nanoha gave her a sly smile. "Did Chrono torture you?" She cooed like a mother would to her child who got a boo-boo.

Fate raised an eyebrow, then shook her head no. "I love him. But, sometimes… he's just so… irritating."

Nanoha giggled. She knew Fate adored her brother and they were really close even though they weren't blood related. "You know you wouldn't trade him for the world."

Fate looked away shyly, "yeah." Then coughed as if clearing that conversation. "We should be prepared for fights between them. Vivio could also feel threatened at sharing her parents so we'd have to deal with that too. We'll also need more money and-" Nanoha gently held Fate's cheeks, stopping her from going further.

Red and blue stared at each other.

"I think it's worth it."

"You do. Do you?"

Nanoha nodded then rested her forehead against Fate, whose heart started beating just a bit more rapidly. "Yes I do." She whispered, and Fate heard a bit of huskiness in her voice making her feel a little hotter.

Fate raised her hands and loosely rested them behind Nanoha's head, "so are we adopting…" Fate stopped again.

Nanoha put a finger to Fate's lips, which was kissed, making her finger tingle. Blue eyes darkened from the emotion the woman lying beneath her evoked and her own thoughts, making her body feel hotter then it usually was. "I want your baby" She mouthed each word precisely; her voice husky with desire.

Fate flushed from the bold words and what it implied.

Nanoha dipped closer resting her lips near Fate's ear so she felt each and every warm breath. Fate's desire rose, her heart beat rising with it.

"I think…" Nanoha paused slightly blowing in her ear and heard a squeak, making it worth it. _Gosh, I love her. _She continued speaking into Fate's reddened ear, "you'd make a good papa." She then nibbled on Fate's ear, receiving a soft moan for her efforts.

It took a while with the actions from Nanoha's mouth distracting her, but eventually Fate picked it up. Her eyes blinked open- somewhere during Nanoha's flirting they closed- and suddenly sat up, jostling Nanoha and making her fall on the bed; her loose hair fanning around her head giving her an angelic look.

Nanoha moaned in frustration, "moe! Fate!"

"PAPA!" Fate spat out incredulously, staring into Nanoha's innocent blue eyes.

Nanoha smiled impishly, and Fate wriggled uncomfortably, "yes because Fate's quite handsome. She makes me feel faint." She moved her hand to her forehead as if she were a dainty lady all out of breath.

Her play worked for Fate smiled and felt better. She leaned closer to Nanoha so she could whisper, "So you think I'd make a good papa?"

"Most definitely." Nanoha nodded pulling Fate further down for a kiss.

Fate paused right before their lips met, "Then maybe I should go get a sex change." Before she could close the distance, Nanoha pushed her away and looked absolutely livid.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown! Don't you dare even touch a hair on that pretty body of yours!"

Fate mentally winced, Nanoha never called her by her full name. She almost started to berate herself for making Nanoha so angry. Then as she heard the rest of Nanoha's most vengeful scolding she felt an extreme sense of pleasure, which could only be described as an overpowering feeling of love that blanketed her in a warm embrace. She wasn't serious at all about what she said and only meant to tease her a little, but Nanoha's reaction was still very touching. Unfortunately for Nanoha, Fate was bitten rather hard by the bug of mischief for its poison still coursed through her veins. So acting appalled, she put a hand to her chest and gasped in shock, "Nanoha! I never knew you felt that way!"

Nanoha sniffed indigently, "of course I do!" She then grabbed and hugged her tightly "You big idiot. I love you for you. Just the way you are."

Fate rubbed her back, taking comfort in Nanoha's hug and words, which she always knew; but still it felt nice hearing them. "I was just joking Nanoha." She whispered tenderly.

Nanoha pulled back to stare into apologetic red eyes and couldn't stay mad at her, "You shouldn't even joke about that."

"What? The sex change or you loving me?"

"both."

Fate nodded and put her hand up. "I, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, promise never to joke about a sex change and Nanoha's love for me."

Nanoha laughed a sound that warmed Fate's heart. "You dummy" She whispered.

Fate smirked, "yes. But I'm your dummy."

"Yes you are." Nanoha smiled before leaning into kiss her. "and I'm proud of it."

"Love you Nanoha."

"Love you to Fate."

And the rest was a night the young couple won't soon forget.

* * *

**Bonus scene**

"… eggs, milk, cereal…." Fate recited the grocery list Nanoha gave her while surveying the aisles for the items. Her eye twinkled a moment. She paused and walked backwards, the cart rolling along with her to the alluring item.

"What have we here?" she picked up the clear packaging containing a delicious looking, "Devils chocolate cake. A chocolate lover's sinful delight. Three layers of moist, rich, dark chocolate and Strawberry filling, from Mid's finest strawberries." Fate's mouth watered as she imagined taking a bite. Pure bliss shone in her eyes as the imaginary cake melted, its flavor coating her tongue in all its sweet goodness. But delight soon turned sour as a foot tapping, arms folded, Nanoha looked at her with disapproval.

Fate looked hesitantly at the cake. It twinkled at her, as if saying 'take me.' Hesitance soon changed into deep concentration.

Seconds ticked by.

Soon a minute passed.

When finally…

"Nope. She won't mind." Fate brightly dropped the cake into the cart, smilingly happily while she continued grocery shopping.

* * *

AN: I have a **poll** running **for who you think should get pregnant**. I'll leave it opened till we get to that scene, which I have no idea when will happen but I'll warn you when we're nearing it. So, if you want Nanoha or Fate to be pregnant vote!

So as usual I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Fathers

BBBOOOOOMMMMMM! CRACK! VSSSSHHHH!

The world was marred into a hazy waterish view despite the windshield wipers frantic movements.

"It's sure pouring out there" a deep voice absently commented. The rhythmic _bip,bip, pilp_ of rain hitting the car with an occasional deep boom soothed him, and was a nice accompaniment to the Japanese music playing for his benefit. Not that his daughter-in-law didn't like it, for every so often he would hear her humming along with the melody and nod her head to the beat.

She nodded in agreement paying extra attention to the road. One wrong move could cause a major accident. But, thankfully tonight's drivers weren't speed crazed maniacs and there were few willing to drive in a heavy thunderstorm. Blinking left, she turned into an almost hidden path, shadowy monstrous trees covering it from view.

Driving down the dirt road for a good 15 minutes, they saw nothing but scraggly looking trees with finger-like branches that seemed to almost reach for the car and hall it into the darkness hiding who knows what.

"How far is this place?" Shiro asked. He squinted trying to make out any shapes that looked like a house in the hazy darkness.

"It should be here somewhere." Fate said while slowing the car down. It was difficult to see what lied right in front of her when water constantly streamed down the windshield and the rain reflected back the light from the headlights.

Shiro lazily looked forward when he grew alarmed. "FATE LOOK OUT!"

She was gazing at the tree line when she heard Shiro's panicked shout. Her head whipped forward and her stomach dropped. A little boy smiling and waving at them stood less than a foot away not even trying to escape from the car closing in. Instantly and on pure instinct, her body moved. Her foot pounded against the breaks, the paddle smashing into the floor. The car screeched in protest as it slid on the muddy ground, her hands working on the wheel in effort to swerve away from the boy and tree -line.

Shiro steadied himself against the dash board as the car jolted and spun before finally coming to a stop.

Fate breathed heavily, her hands clenching the wheel. She didn't think she hit him, there was no thunking sound of a body hitting the bumper or other indication. But still, she quickly shifted the car into park and stepped out. She didn't even think about casting a spell to stay dry. Right now the boy's well-being was foremost on her mind, driving her forward and into the endless rain.

Looking at the front of the car she didn't see any body. So she rushed back following wild curves from when the car spun out to the point where it began when she tried to avoid the boy.

Shiro joined her, kneeling opposite her to observe the tracks.

Two things were off as they looked at the ground that held a weird story. One there was no body, which made them both sigh in relief at first. Then a bit of unease the kind one gets when they couldn't explain an unusual phenomenon started to take hold of Fate.

It started when her eyes followed the tracks where the car was going straight before it drastically and suddenly turned out of the way of.

"Nothing's here," she muttered skeptically in a way that doubted the evidence her eyes relayed to her mind. She focused on the general area that was suppose to hold two little foot prints but was strangely blank muddy ground exactly as it should be if the boy didn't exist. "It doesn't make sense." Fate murmured, part of her willing the ground to make the foot prints appear or at least something or someone to explain what was happening because the situation had her stumped. She walked around in circles, and back and forth, about a dozen times, but still no foot prints were found.

Shiro glanced at Fate and her intense stare with the ground. He figured her mage senses allowed her to see things hidden to his eyes for the ground revealed nothing to him, and if it weren't for the fact he was on a magic world with magic people he would have said to look for clues in the morning when they could better see what was going on. But, instead he asked, "What's wrong?"

Awakened by Shrio's voice, her stare broke from the ground and focused on him. "There's no sign of him."

The words were said matter-of-factly similar to how one reports the weather, but beneath that he heard the underling disbelief. He inwardly chuckled. _Looks like even magic folk need light too. _"Let's head back to the car we'll look for him tomorrow when the sun's up."

Fate shook her head, her concerned and caring nature especially for kids overriding her better sense of judgment. "I can't leave him alone in this weather." After saying her peace, she returned to her search with redoubled effort, thinking- _The clues should be here somewhere I just have to find them._

Shiro watched her determinedly search for anything that could lead her to the boy and frowned. _Now is not the time for this._ Getting to his feet he walked to Fate and grasped her hand now cold from the rain, he even felt her shiver something she didn't seem to notice and his frown deepened. "Fate," his voice broke out curtly and with authority the same kind he used on his kids when he wanted their undivided attention that usually led to a scolding.

The change in her demeanor was almost instant. She went from focused mindless scanning of the area to stiff attention, her eyes trained on him. She had to stop herself short from saluting him for the reaction to her superior's especially when she went over-the-line those few times sparked that deep in grained motion that came from years of being with the military. However, the "Sir!" emanating from her soft voice loud and clear in address to someone of higher rank could not be stopped.

Shiro was taken by surprise with the force and strength she addressed him, and at one time being a soldier himself recognized the respect and undivided attention shown to a superior. He did not expect that reaction at all. He didn't get it from his kids, Nanoha included and she was with the TSAB just as long as Fate was, so he certainly didn't expect it from Fate. But he had to admit it was kind of nice, an image of his kids giving the same kind of response flashed into his mind- all three lined up and at attention waiting for his words of wisdom- and he almost laughed at how ridiculous it looked. He was no military sergeant. He was a father, who thrived on his kids' freedom that often times led them to make mistakes and need his guiding hand, and that is how he wanted his kids to remember him, even this wayward one. All this of course transpired within his mind in less time than it took to blink. "Relax Fate."

He saw the soldier recede and her natural calm self come forth gazing at him questioningly. "Come back to the car it's no good if you get sick." He saw her begin to protest, but nipped it in the bud. "If you don't walk," he sounded a bit threatening, "I'll be forced to hull you over my shoulder and carry you there." He saw the doubt in her eyes. So to prove he wasn't joking he stepped closer and put an arm around her waist ready to lift her onto his shoulder.

_He's serious!_ Her eyes widened. Now sure he would do it, she placed her hands on Shiro's well muscled arm that would make even younger men jealous to stay him. "I'll go."

Shiro smiled. At their age he didn't get to play the disciplining father as much as he use to so it was nice to know he hadn't lost his touch. "Good. Now let's get out of the cold."

Fate nodded, and upon mentioning cold she suddenly noticed her shivering body. Hugging herself she began rubbing her arms for warmth and shook her head. _It's a good thing he's here. I probably would have searched all night and into morning till I found something and would have acquired a cold in the process. _She had to smile. It felt nice being taken care of, it made her feel warmer. But, that could be because Shiro wrapped his arm and larger frame around her protecting her from the harsh wind and providing warmth that seeped through her enforcer uniform like the rain had done. _Nanoha's lucky to have such a good father._ The thought held no jealousy or pining for a father she never had, it was just a passing thought relating a fact. She'd seen kids and had been at a time one herself with a harsh parent. But it still felt nice, and she would remember and treasure this moment.

"Thanks Shiro." Fate murmured.

"It's dad." He shook his head and he tightened the arm around her as she stumbled precisely when he said the d-word. This was becoming a familiar occurrence. Every time he or his wife corrected her she would suddenly develop a case of the clumsies which was odd when Fate was always graceful. _I don't know if she's uncomfortable or just stubborn... Maybe Momoko will know how to break that bad habit of hers. _They would have to plan something out. He started thinking of a few before the father in him told him there was something more important to do like make sure Fate knew her place. Without much of a pause from his last words he continued, "And I'm not the kind of father to let his daughter run around at night in a thunderstorm no matter how noble she is."

Those words set Fate blushing such a deep red it put a neon sign to shame. She was really grateful he couldn't see her, for she felt if he could, he would have surely seen it and tease her about it. Lindy often did when she was still getting used to thinking of her as her new mother. She eventually learned, more to stop her teasing than anything else, not to blush from every kind or motherly gesture she bestowed on her. She smiled at the memory of the first day she went without blushing. Her mother was so happy she took her, Chrono, and Arf to celebrate at an ice cream shop. Her mother didn't know it, and until this day still doesn't, but when she was in the privacy of her own room shocked over celebrating something so trivial, she blushed like mad for a long time. Since each time Lindy's bright smiling face flashed into her mind and the feeling of her warm secure arms wrapped around her small child body with such pure joy brought her blushing anew. From that day on she kept all her blushing due to Lindy or Chrono to herself in the privacy of her room until that too disappeared.

Now she looked back on it fondly. But, she didn't think she would experience such a feeling again only this time it was because of Shiro. _Or should I say dad._ Her heart thudded and her stomach suddenly found itself home to fluttering butterflies. Did she really just think that?! To anyone else it would have been impossible there is a limit to how deep one can blush, but her face simply had none, for it heated even more at just the thought. It was one thing to say "mom" and "dad" to keep Shiro and Momoko happy as she had been doing lately and even then it was hard, but to actually start thinking of them as a father and mother was like her time with Lindy all over again. _And here I am supposed to be an adult._ Child-like, she giggled at the thought, the sound pure and innocent.

Shiro eyed the girl in his arms thinking her reaction strange, but he didn't comment and just let her be.

They soon stepped into the safety and warmth of the car where they promptly dried off with two towels lying around in the back seat from today's work out at the gym.

When she was drying out her hair with the towel concern for the boy gripping her again she was suddenly struck with an idea that made her feel stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Her face currently covered under the towel, her hands vigorously rubbing it at the top of her head, she called to Bardiche.

"Sir."

"Set wide area scan for magic use and body heat."

"Yes Sir."

Shiro smiled. He liked that tenacity so similar to his Nanoha, and preferred this idea over a physical search.

A few minutes ticked by before Bardiche gave the results.

"Sir. No magic or person found in 10 mile radius."

Fate had a brief moment of shock before it was smothered by confusion. Something didn't add up. Nothing could disappear without a trace even magic had residue. So where was the boy's trail? Bardiche continued, and she felt a bit better because whatever he was going to say would surely demystify the case.

"But, strange anomaly detected five feet ahe-"

BBBOOOOOOMMMMM! The sudden thundering sound, so close it was rattling, cut Bardiche off.

Then a flash of lightening streaked across the sky almost plummeting to the ground, and in its decent revealed a shadow, shaped like a house, before it disappeared with the lightening. This happened a few more times, each time revealing more to their squinting eyes till they could see the faint image of the house, squashing any thoughts of it being an illusion.

"I think we found it." Fate commented while gazing into the concealing darkness hiding the house. _He probably lives here and at some point ran back._ The worry pawing at her abated some and she felt just a bit lighter.

Shifting into drive, she continued down the road and toward the house. The shining head lights slowly revealing details the closer they approached.

Shiro eyed the house. It could be described as the archetype of a haunted house. It was large, old, and in disrepair. It even gave off that spooky feeling not that Shiro or Fate noticed for they thought of it as any other old house. "Hey Fate, doesn't that look like the house you were sent to investigate?"

Fate brought up a holographic screen containing a picture of a house with texted wrapped around it detailing the case.

Two neighbors, a man and woman, reported seeing a boy and girl of around seven or eight years old playing around an abandoned house. In concern they warned the kids away, but they ignored them and continued playing. Seeing no adults nearby, the neighbors asked for their parents with the same results. Thinking they were alone they approached them, that's when the kids ran into the house where they promptly disappeared. The neighbors pursued and searched around before giving up. When they returned home they called the child agency for assistance.

After two days, two men from the agency met with the neighbors and gathered information before encountering the kids. The man recounted seeing the boy the day before on the side of the road waving at him before rushing into the house when he tried to talk to him. It was noted that the children flee when approached. The men proceeded with caution.

Their first time there, they saw no kids playing in or out of the house. It was on the third day of the investigation they spotted the kids and ended with similar results as the neighbors. It was during multiple encounters over the week that the men were met with upon entering the house: loud clanking sounds as if someone were banging on the walls, thuds of boots walking on the floor, the giggling of the children that led the men nowhere, and the occasional door slamming without being touched. These events were regarded as pranks the kids set up and left their pursuers more than agitated. The agency spent an additional two weeks going through their best child handlers with similar results. Concerned and irritated with lack of progress, in addition to the sudden appearance and disappearance of the children, the agency contacted the TSAB specifically requesting Fate T. Haraloawn, a former collaborator known for her success with difficult children, for assistance.

The girl as reported has purple hair running mid-length down her back wearing a yellow sundress. The boy had messy black hair wearing a white buttoned shirt and brown shorts. Both flee when pursued, appear and suddenly disappear, and play tricks on those who come after them.

Proceed with caution and if needed sedate them for easier transport.

Glancing at the picture, the house was indeed the same. _I have even more reason to find him now than before._ "He must be the boy in the case."

Shiro nodded. "So how do you want to approach?"

Red eyes regarded him.

"Go in quietly and if we meet with one of them try to put them at ease. Otherwise I'm looking to capture them from behind." Fate then reached into her glove compartment and took out a necklace holding a small blue cylinder. She handed it to Shiro, who looked at it curiously while accepting it. Fate explained, "This is a device like Bardiche except it's made for non-mages. It should keep you safe."

She didn't tell him it was powered by forcibly draining her magic or that she got it from the black market specifically for Shiro. The guy who made it had a sick sense of humor or more likely it was his form of revenge for all those times mages bullied him. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone in such treatment. It was extremely rare, but less than a percent of people were born non-mages. These people living in a world dominated by magic and its magical inhabitants often felt left out and were abused by pompous mages who had a superiority complex. That's why he as well as Jail Scagletti, another non-mage, invented AMFs and other anti-mage devices. This particular device just happened to take any magic it sensed nearby- whether it was a magic attack or from a mage, often times leaving him/her feeling weaker and in pain or so she was told by the vendor, and used it for the non-mages benefit. Its range and detection capability were good to so she could count on it to protect him when she was away. She hoped it didn't have to come to that. But, it was better to err on the side of caution than to regret later and it lessened her worry.

Shiro nodded and placed it around his neck where the blue cylinder started to immediately glow now that it sensed its holder was a non-mage.

Together they left the car and went up the creaking floor boards that served as steps. Before opening the door, she glanced at Shiro checking if he was ready. He nodded and with that she slowly opened it.

Her efforts to remain silent, failed as the door squeaked open on rusty hinges. She winced at the loud sound before she stepped in. Shiro followed along behind her as she conjured a small orb and sent it into the room where it hovered in the middle, giving off a gentle yellow glow. With the dim lighting, they were able to see open space with a curved double staircase leading upstairs, on the left the beginnings of what seemed like a large room, on the right another smaller room possibly a lounge, and ahead between the two staircases was an archway. It was during their cursory view of the space that the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. They both almost jumped from the sudden clapping sound echoing around the room.

"I think they know we're here." Shiro whispered.

Fate nodded. _So much for quiet._ She raised the power of the glow to normal, making the place flood with light; it magically traveling to fill every space in the house so that from the outside it looked like every room had a light on. Since the kids knew they were here there was no point in keeping it secret so she'd just confront them directly. Fate called into the space, her voice echoing, "We're not here to harm you!"

They heard a girl giggle the echo making it impossible to pin-point from where it originated.

"That's what he said."

A playful voice whispered into her ear. She whipped her head around to see nobody beside her. _She's good. I could have sworn she was right next to me._

A boy's voice joined in, saying "play with us," before the two laughed the echoing sound taunting them.

"If we do will you come with us?" Shiro called while Fate remained quiet contemplating something, but she was secretly searching for them.

The boy and girl answered switching every couple of words flawlessly:

Find us, Find us…

In a hole…

In the dark…

Or in a tarp…

No one, no one knows where we lie…

Besides the master who has died.

They then giggled in mirth before the sound slowly faded.

Shiro glanced at Fate. "That was odd."

"Hmm. But, I guess we're playing hide and seek, and it looks like we're it."

"What about that bit about the dead master?"

"No one's lived here in years, and according to the records the last one was a family with two kids and a nanny."

"Two kids?" Shiro had to question, thinking it couldn't be a coincidence.

Fate shook her head. "They were a boy and girl, but that was a hundred years ago." While they searched the first floor she told the story of the last people who lived there. "It turns out that after their mother died from some illness their father went insane. In the day he slept and when the nanny checked on him he was always covered in dirt as if he was up all night digging. This went on for two months with no signs of improvement. She then confronted him threatening that if he wouldn't shape up she would take the kids away where they wouldn't have to see their father waste away. The man promised he would get better but never did."

She paused when they entered the kitchen. She felt something in the room, but she couldn't pin-point exactly what or where. _Could this place need a magic cleansing?_

It was a common case on Mid. She remembered the last time she was exposed to magic accumulation she felt off and disoriented, and crazy things happened in the place. But this felt kind of different. The temperature wasn't fluctuating between hot and cold and the energy wasn't flowing erratically everywhere. Those were the two distinct signs of magic accumulation or unbalance as some called it. But, this room just felt cold and the forceful energy she sensed was concentrated. She knew magic always concentrated when a mage gathered it for a spell. So if it was a mage why couldn't she pin-point their location? What was going on?

Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her spine and the hairs on her neck stand on end. That's when she saw cabinet doors and drawers open and slam closed repeatedly by some unseen force. She was surprised the old things didn't break from the force and that she still couldn't find the person causing it to happen. Spell firing was a sure way of finding any mage no matter where they were.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked perplexed by the strangeness in the kitchen. He didn't understand the point of enchanting the cabinetry. It wasn't harmful or scary. Although, if he didn't know strange things were explained by magic than he would admit he'd feel uneasy, but not scared only harm to his family could do that. Thus, the cluttering in the kitchen seemed purposeless, or maybe, now that he thought about it, a distraction to slow them down. _But from what?_

Fate answered without taking her eyes off the moving cabinetry. "I don't kno-" All movement stopped and faster than Bardiche could erect a protection spell, something slammed into her. Her body literally froze with cold and stiffened like a corpse. For a brief moment she couldn't feel her limbs or organs almost as if she were detached from her body. Almost being the operative word for she wasn't having an outer body experience, but was pretty close to it- she felt trapped by a heavy weight crushing her against a wall, constantly shoving her into it as if she would eventually go through, but all the while seeing nothing, feeling nothing concrete, and experiencing no physical sensations. Then the moment passed, and the thing that slammed in passed through, and she could feel again, so sensitively that: her arms and legs prickled then burned like when she was cold and went into a hot bath, her blood flowing through her veins pumped by each squeezing contraction of her heart, and the air rushing into her mouth rapidly going down her windpipe to inflate her lungs only to be exhaled a moment later and repeat the process. But, there were lingering emotions. She didn't know if it was that thing's own emotions leftover or her reaction to it. Regardless she experienced a choking fear and a rush, or urgency would be a better way to describe it, driving her to do something before it was too late.

Shiro heard Fate pause. Saw her, suddenly turn deathly pale. Followed by, a moment later, her color returning and breathing heavily as if she'd ran her body passed its limits instead of standing in place. Her legs gave way and he caught her before she could fall, holding her up as she tried to catch her breath, his hand soothingly rubbing circles around her back. He didn't know what happened and he hated that he couldn't stop it. It reminded him to much of that time he lay helpless in the hospital unable to do even simple things like going to the restroom on his own.

Her eyes closed waiting to feel normal again as she soaked in his comforting warmth. Slowly the desperate need for air lessened, the burning sensation in her limbs receded, and soon she felt more like herself. Opening her eyes, she stepped out of Shiro's embrace. The look of concern he gave her made her reassure him. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

Shiro nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. I felt something slam into me, then I couldn't breathe." She didn't tell him the other things; she wouldn't be able to explain it anyway. She decided to change the subject. "Let's see if we can find any clues upstairs." As if nothing happened, she began walking out of the kitchen, going toward the archway they saw when they first stepped into the house. Shiro right beside her in case she needed a crutch to lean on.

*************

Nothing eventful happened for the past hour. They searched through bathrooms, closets, the occasional cracked wall big enough to fit two small children, under and behind old furniture covered in dust, bedrooms occupied by cobwebs, mice, and bugs, and other small places that children could hide.

Having reluctantly separated from Fate earlier, for he was still concerned, Shiro stood in a long forgotten storage room filled with antics and other knickknacks. The place was perfect. There were a multitude of places those kids could be hiding.

He stepped over a bat lying on the floor and began his slow search, picking up and moving things around. He coughed harshly as one particular item unleashed a cloud of dust. Of course no one was there. He placed the thing down and moved to the next.

Giggle_._

He paused searching for the sound.

Giggle_. _"I'm not here. You can't find me."

His keen eyes searched the room, but he couldn't find from where the girl's voice was coming from.

"If you're not here then how are you talking to me?" Shiro asked while glancing around.

Giggle. "But I'm not. I'm not here. You can't find me."

"How about giving me a hint?"

Giggle. Giggle. "You're silly. Silly man." Giggle. "Find me. Find me in the hole the master knows." Giggle.

_There it is again._ "Who' s the master?" He gave up trying to find her with his ears it just wasn't working. If she could answer his question he could find her sooner.

His only answer was a giggle that slowly faded away.

_Of course. It would be too easy if she told me. _

He heard the sound of glass cracking. He looked down and moved his boot. He saw a picture. Kneeling down he picked it up. His eyebrows scrunched together as he scrutinized the picture.

In it, a little boy with messy black hair and girl with mid-length purple hair were hugging a blond haired woman.

Shiro's lips turned into a grim line.

The kids in the picture and the ones he and Fate were searching for were one and the same. So did they live here? And was that woman the master?

****************

Fate slowly opened the skewed door to yet another bedroom. But, this one was different from the rest. _Must have been the master's. _Fate thought as she glanced around the room.

It was large. On her left was a large window taking up three quarters of the wall surrounded by what must have been soft white drapes. Now grayish and black in some spots from dirt and frayed with some holes from the moths or other things that were eating it away. On her right, opposite the window, was a white-gray dresser holding some family pictures, a toppled candle, and a large mirror the length of the dresser reflecting the window.

Near the wall, farthest from her, taking up a good portion of the space, was an old cloud shaped bed that, if it weren't for the layers of dust and probably bed bugs that must have taken residence, looked rather inviting and soft as its shape suggested. On the same wall, hanging above the bed was a faded painting of a brown haired man fondly looking at the woman wrapped in his arms as she with a gentle maternal smile on her young face warmly held two infants. It was such a touching painting. Fate couldn't help but think of her own family; Nanoha and herself with Vivio and her soon to be new baby brother or sister replacing the people in the painting. Her lips twitched at the image, but didn't become a smile. Her mind, focused on her job, didn't allow it.

She walked toward the most obvious hiding spot. The bed. Not minding the dirt that was getting on her uniform and hands- she already felt and was dirty, the constant itch in her throat from breathing in so much dust was reminder enough- she knelt down on hands and knees and scanned under it. She saw, as was becoming the common occurrence, no one. She sighed.

As she started to stand, a cool draft brushed against her legs. Her muscles cramped, the sharp pain making her wince and forced her back down. Her hands immediately grasped at her calves, rubbing and kneading them to relax. It was strange. Her body kept in tip top shaped never cramped up so suddenly and for something so trivial.

She sighed again and muttered, "This is not my night."

"E…" it was like a whisper of the wind. Fate didn't pay attention to it.

"E.."

"Eli.."

Now her ears perked as the sound of wind turned into a word.

"ja… Elija"

She looked up from her calves. Her heart thudded in surprise as a pair of brown eyes stared at her.

* * *

Shiro took out the picture from the framing. He'd show it to Fate. She knew more than he did, and maybe now they'd be able to find those kids. Slipping the picture into his back pocket he stood up and set out to find her.

When he stepped into the hall he found the little boy waving at him before turning and rushing off down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Shiro ran after the boy. He followed him down the hall, turning into another corner, and into another hall. What was strange and discomforting was that no matter how fast he ran, and he was going pretty fast now, he couldn't seem to close the distance between them. Shouldn't he, an adult, have already caught up to a child no older than eight?

_I forgot. Even though he's a kid he can use magic._ He sighed, wishing for some right about now.

He saw the boy run through a wall and shivered. It was too disconcerting. He'd never seen humans go through walls and it wasn't pleasant to watch. Slowing down, he looked for a door and found one.

_This reminds me of that time I saw ghost movie with Momoko back when we were still dating._ _Right when the guy opens the door the ghost possesses him._ If he didn't know better he'd say the house was haunted. Cabinets opening and closing on their own, Fate's sudden illness, boys going through walls, all those events practically screamed ghost and haunting. But, that couldn't be it because magic could do all those things.

So without a second's pause he opened the door.

*****************

A figure of a man the same as in the picture lay on the bed looking at her longingly. As she sat staring at him, as he stared mesmerized at her, she noticed she could see him and through him to the wall behind him. The other thing she noticed was the bed he was lying on held no indentation of a body resting on it. It was as if he wasn't even there.

She knew of magic that allowed a body to go through objects, but she hadn't encountered someone that could remain ethereal and look like he was resting on solid mass; until now.

"Elija" The ghostly figure warmly endeared, reaching a hand to her face to rest on her cheek. But, she didn't feel it. She only felt cold and her muscles on her face stiffening.

"I've missed you so." He whispered as he intruded her personal space even more.

Fate hurriedly pulled away, her body scooting back since her legs couldn't stand yet.

The man looked at her hurt. Pain laced his words and eyes as he whined, "Why?! Why do you abandon me?!" Then in a whispered moan, "don't you love me anymore?"

Fate shook her head as she said gently, "I'm sorry. You have me confused with someone else." Her hand discreetly rubbed at her remaining calf, the other was already fine, hoping to get the feeling back soon. She didn't want to remain grounded if this man was going to attack.

"Confused?" The man looked questioning. He then smiled, "I'm not confused. My beloved." He moved off the bed and Fate noticed he had no legs. In their place was a shimmering whip-like tail and the man floated toward her. "You left me. But no matter. I've finally found you." He moved to hug her, "We can be together again. Like we promised, Elija." He called her name tenderly.

The man's arms wrapped around her were cold, so very cold that wherever he touched her body stiffened. She didn't think he was doing it on purpose, but if she allowed this to continue she was afraid she won't be able to move. "My name's Fate. I'm an enforcer from the TSAB. I'm here looking for two kids." She explained.

The man moved back a bit, smiling fondly. "Our kids. Our kids are fine Elija. They're playing right now."

_He's not even listening to me._ "No sir. They're not our kids. I'm not Elija. I'm Fate from-"

The man silenced her. His eyes hazing over as his ethereal lips connected with Fate's warm flesh.

Even though she couldn't feel it, she found herself unable to breath.

Fate's eyes widened. She tried moving her arms to break free from his hold, but couldn't move them. She tried kicking, and to her relief found she could move her leg. That was soon dashed as she noticed her leg simply went through him without fazing him at all. _What is he?_ She was very confused and began noticing something else. _It's_ c_old_

The kiss grew longer and with each passing second Fate grew colder.

_I need to do something. _She tried summoning her magic.

Nothing happened. She tried again and again with the same results.

Panic grew. This guy somehow was able to disable her completely both magically and physically, and what made it worse she didn't know how; she couldn't feel any restraints. What could she attack? What could she do?

The man continued kissing her oblivious to her pain or struggling. He finally found her his Elija, and all he wanted was to feel the love they once shared before she so cruelly left him.

_Cold… cold... It hurts. _Fate's eyes were starting to swim and she had trouble concentrating. What's worse is this guy didn't even need to stop to breath and her lungs the only warmth she could feel in her body were burning for oxygen.

Just as suddenly he let go, and turned away from her. She collapsed onto her back, her lungs greedily sucking in air. Her body quickly warming up now that the man was no longer touching her.

From her prone position she saw the ghostly figure rush about the room frantically while muttering, "my kids… my kids… I must get them… She won't take them away from me… my kids… Elija… we'll meet again… My dear Elija… I'll see you again with our kids… She won't take them from me."

Fate blinked in confusion the guy made no sense. First he almost kissed her to death because he thought she was this Elija person and now he was sputtering nonsense. _Is he delusional? _ She didn't really want to know. But, if he was after the kids she was searching for. She'd better follow him.

The ghost rushed out of the room, not even paying attention to her.

Slowly Fate moved to her feet and was pleased to find her body working properly again. _I better do this at a distance. If I get to close_ _my body will freeze again._

*****************

Shiro stepped into the children's room. There were two beds an arm's length from each other dolls and stuffed animals on one side of the room and action figures and toy space ships on the other side. But, the most astonishing aspect was that both the boy and girl were lying in bed presumably sleeping.

He was walking up to them when he heard a faint muttering grow louder from behind him, and felt the necklace Fate gave him grow warm.

"my kids… my kids… She won't have them… my kids…"

A man rushed into the room, not even seeing or paying attention to Shiro who was standing in plain sight. His eyes trained on his kids lying in bed.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer. He didn't seem to hear Shiro's question.

The man moved toward his kids while Shiro moved toward him to get his attention. As he moved closer to the man the necklace grew hot and he felt an urge to back off.

"Lily… Sebastian. Come on wake up. Daddy needs you to wake up." The man shook each of their shoulders to wake them up.

Shiro stood on the sidelines, feeling like he was watching a movie. _Daddy? So these kids aren't lost?_

The boy and girl groggily sat up rubbing their eyes. The boy yawned while the girl got the man's attention, "Daddy?"

"Come. Daddy wants to play a game."

That got the boy's attention, his eyes becoming more alert. "Really?! What game?"

"We're going to play hide and seek with the nanny."

"Really?! Nanny's playing too?"

The man nodded and helped his kids into some clothes: a white button shirt and brown shorts for his son and a yellow sundress for his daughter.

Shiro continued watching. The necklace wouldn't allow him to get close and he couldn't get their attention even though he tried to the whole time. They just continued conversing amongst themselves completely ignoring him, like he wasn't even there.

"Come. I have the perfect hiding spot." The man took each of their eager hands and hurriedly left the room.

He stared after them, wondering what the heck was going on.

***************

Fate saw the man rush out of a room with the kids, she was looking for.

She called after him and the kids, but they ignored her.

"Don't bother. I've tried."

She looked questioningly at Shiro, who stepped out of the room.

"I don't know what's going on. But, it's like watching a movie. They each have a role and set of lines to act out everything else simply doesn't exist. That's at least the feeling I get when I watch them."

Fate nodded. "Then I want to see how this movie plays out."

Shiro nodded.

The trio with Shiro and Fate behind at a comfortable distance, eventually left the house and walked into the woods. Lucky for Shiro and Fate, for the others didn't seem to notice, the storm outside stopped a while ago. The sky was now cloudless allowing the moon to shine through with a guiding light as they walked on the muddy ground.

"Fate?"

"hmm"

"what's the rest of the story?"

She glanced at him confused.

He clarified, "of the people who lived here."

"Oh, um…"

Shiro helped her find her position in the story. "You left off with the nanny threatening to take the kids if the master didn't get better."

Fate nodded. "One night after many months passed, the nanny tried to leave with the kids. But, when she went to their rooms they were gone. She searched the house and grounds into the morning with no luck. Worried, she went to their father, and found him as usual covered in dirt except for a hole through his head. The nanny called investigators to find the missing children and report her master's death. They determined the man committed suicide and the kids after days of searching were never found."

"Is that all?"

Fate nodded. "The case has remained an unsolved mystery ever since."

"Hmm. Well I think we're about to solve it." He muttered.

Fate glanced at him. "What makes you say that?"

Shiro stepped over a tree root looking to trip him up. "When I was in the room with them that guy," he nudged his head toward the man walking in front, "talked about playing hide and seek with the nanny."

"So you think they and the people in the story are the same?" Fate questioned skeptically.

"The evidence just keeps piling up in that direction."

"Shiro that's-" Fate began a counter argument.

Shiro finished the sentence for her "happened years ago. The master is dead and the kids would have to be older now."

Fate nodded.

"That's all true if you think their alive." He saw she wasn't going to interrupt and listened with an open mind giving him a shot. So he continued, "At first I thought all the weirdness had something to do with magic. Then I heard their conversation and saw something that made me remember a movie I once saw about ghosts. Once I thought about that all the pieces seemed to fall into place. The conversation being similar to the story, their sudden lack of interest in us when before we were asked to find them, the kitchen cabinets, you're sudden illness and this" He took out the picture he found from his back pocket and gave it to her.

Fate looked at the photo, conjuring up a small electrical orb on her finger tip for better light. Her eyes widened in shock. The appearance of the kids in the picture was an exact match to the depiction she had, and judging by the picture quality she could tell it was made with an old camera somewhere around 80 to 100 years ago. That clinched the deal for her. She could now understand why her body at least failed her she didn't know how the ghost interfered with her magic. But, at least she had something now.

"Okay. Their ghosts." She put the picture in her jacket pocket, anticipating the end to an age old case. With one additional question. How come the kids were never found? The solution she was hoping to find it soon.

As they crossed a small stream she suddenly felt the air shift. There were no vibrations it was just still. _It's a magic dead zone._ In these places no magic or magic sensors ever worked, rendering a mage powerless and just like a non-mage. If those ghosts were to attack they'd be helpless. Fate shook her head in derision. _It's no different than before. Magic didn't work on them anyway._

She noticed the ghosts stop.

"Hide here. Nanny will never find you." The man pointed to the ground that had a slight mound. He then crouched down and hugged his children giving them each a kiss.

"Where are you going daddy?"

He smiled gently at his daughter. "Daddy needs to find his own hiding place. Okay. So get in."

The kids nodded and their ghosts fell into the mound disappearing.

"Okay daddy's just going to cover you so Nanny won't see you."

"Okay Daddy! We love you!" The two voices of the kids echoed lovingly in the space.

"Daddy loves you too!" He then made motions of moving dirt to cover something up. After that his ghost ran passed Shiro and Fate toward the house before disappearing.

Fate stared at the mound uncontrollable tears tracking down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. How twisted the story really was. They certainly found the kids. They were long gone; dead from the unconditional love and trust shown to their deranged father. The reason no one could find them was because of the magic dead zone, without a magic search it would be only a stroke of luck for anyone to find this secluded place. The case was solved, but it had a tragic end.

She walked toward the mound kneeling in front of it. Her hand touched the warm earth, trying her best to comfort them. "We found you." She whispered her voice a hoarse with emotion. "I'm sorry it took so long. You can rest in peace now."

"Thank you."

The one hundred year long game of hiding seek finally came to an end and the children could finally rejoin their mother.

Her eyes lifted from the ground seeing the little boy and girl standing on their grave, holding hands, and smiling at her with a great sense of relief.

Fate nodded while she wiped some of the streaming tears away. She smiled gently at them. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, she had to turn away from them and shield her eyes.

A bright golden light appeared in front of her illuminating the space. When the light dimmed some and her eyes adjusted she saw an angelic looking woman with a gentle smile.

The two children looked behind them. Pure joy radiating on their face as they rushed toward the woman hands outstretched. The woman with warmth in her motherly smile knelt down and hugged them, turning their ethereal bodies golden. She then glanced toward Fate and Shiro and silently nodded in gratitude. They returned the gesture and waved as the kids glowing with warmth waved goodbye.

The light then ascended toward the heavens before disappearing.

The one hundred year long game of hide and seek finally came to an end and the children were finally with their mother.

Fate wiped the last of her tears. Happy that after so long the kids could rest peacefully. She turned to leave the place when she suddenly found herself in a warm hug. She stood a moment before her arms without hesitance went around the older man's back. No words needed to be exchanged for now this warmth was enough.

****************

Slowly Fate and Shiro made their way into the house to the family they missed even more after that ordeal. Fate went softly into Vivio's room as Shiro went to see his daughter.

She smiled softly at her daughter's sleeping face. She'd been aching to hold her and now she could. Her long arms gently wrapped around the small body and she felt that ach lessen replaced by the love she held for her. Her nose breathed in the comforting scent of strawberries and cherries of her daughter's favorite shampoo, and she was finally able to relax.

"Love you." She whispered to her sleeping daughter before kissing the side of her head.

Nanoha stared at Fate as she entered their bedroom.

"What happened? Dad was acting weird." She was sleeping when she suddenly felt arms that weren't her wife's, but the strong arms of her father wrap around her hugging her close as if she were going to disappear, and he hadn't let go for a long while. He then kissed her good night before leaving like he used to do when she was younger.

Fate got in bed. "I'll tell you, but not now. Just let me hold you okay." She then proceeded to do just that. Her body conforming to Nanoha's easily as her nose buried into her rich chocolate brown hair inhaling her scent that brought to mind a tropical waterfall- gentle and soothing with that soft zing of power. It suited her perfectly.

Nanoha relaxed into her wife. Her hands covering the ones wrapped around hers, giving Fate the peace she desired. Whatever happened on this mission must have been a doozy.

**********

The following day an exocerist, a rare profession on Mid-Childa came to the house to purify the remaining resident. After that the house was finally torn down.

Also, the unresolved case of the missing kids was finally closed and put to rest.

The former nanny now with her own children, already grown and with kids of their own, was relieved to hear the kids in her care so long ago were finally found. That dark spot of uncertainty in her heart never did leave her, but now she could rest assured that they were finally at peace and reunited with their mother. She looked at the blue sky a faint image of a young Sebastian and Lily playing ball appeared only to her eyes and her slightly wrinkled face gave them a warm smile. Her attention soon shifted to her grandchild pulling on her dress.

"Come on grandma! Let's go play!" The young girl then proceeded to grab her grandma's hand and rushed with her to the tree holding a swing, her grandma chuckling at her exuberance

* * *

AN:

That's my hand at horror. Although I don't think it was that scary. Then again the focus of the story is on loving family relationships. Although here we have a dark psychotic side to love contrasted with a growing bond between Fate and Shiro. Well its more of Fate getting used to the idea of having a second... or is that third set of parents? Shiro and Momoko already think of her as a daughter that's why they get annoyed in an affectionate way with her stubborn refusal to call them mom and dad. But, you guys already know that.

Anyway, I'm satisfied with this chapter it has a lot of elements I didn't think about form. The only thought I had at the time when I tried writing this chapter was to follow a reviewer's suggestion (sorry I don't have you name I have to go back and look it up) of having Nanoha's parents at their kids work place. So, with that in mind I thought let's have Fate take Shiro on a mission. The problem was Fate would never put her family in danger, and being an enforcer could be dangerous, had at times long drone out missions, and magic battles and unfortunately Shiro can't use magic. So, I was stuck for a long time. Then after seeing something about ghosts. I thought that could work. It's not too dangerous, it would be a short mission, and hopefully they would be able to bond. So, this chapter was born with some unexpected qualities, but I still like it.

Also, for those of you who still haven't voted the **poll **is **still open**.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy Doctors

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. Are you ready?"

"I'm just finishing these comments."

Blue eyes zipped through the graphs shown on two holographic screens. Nimble fingers absently typed her thoughts as she conversed with Fate through the holophone- Mid's latest talking system that sent a miniature 3D representation of the person and a bit of their surroundings with audio in real time. Through it she could see a clear image of Fate sitting in her car, seemingly looking at her, as her outstretched hand holding the top of the steering wheel moved in and out of view as the wheel rotated.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." With Fate's parting words the light comprising the image faded away.

Nanoha tapped the last button to her report. "Done." She glanced at the time "and with 15 minutes to spare." That was more than enough time to get ready.

She rushed home, quickly uttering an "I'm home," and hearing a "welcome back" from her mother as she ran toward the shower to wash the sweat off from the day's training.

Five minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her torso smelling clean and fresh.

Finished with step 1- get clean. Now came step 2- pick clothes. That was by far the most time consuming for her. That's why she loved uniforms and was glad her job required them. It was quick, easy, and efficient. She didn't have to worry about what to wear and which clothes worked well together. All she had to do was take a clean one out and wear it.

She headed toward the closet for a dreaded session of outfit searching.

What made that easier was the closet's set up. Clothes were separated according to occasion: military attire on the right, fancy on the left, and causal in the center. It didn't matter if the clothes were hers or Fates. They could tell each other's clothes apart through color alone. She tended to stick toward the brighter colors while Fate stayed within the darker range except for yellow. Although at times they shared.

Something white and lacy caught her eye. She grabbed them, a bra and panty, and placed them on.

She caught a glance of herself in the mirror conveniently located in the closet, and took a few moments to inspect her body. She didn't do this often. In fact she rarely took the time to really look at herself, not just a passing glance. There was just not enough time in the day between teaching combat, to testing new armed technology, and taking care of Vivio and the housework. So, taking this rare chance she turned this way and that, poked here and there, and lifted her arms above her head and then brought them down. All her training gave her a well shaped and toned body. But, she hadn't lost her curves or that soft feminine look that was thanks to the thin layers of fat she still carried.

She stood her chest held out in pride and nodded to herself. Then with a quick pivot on the balls of her feet her reflection disappeared. In its place, a daunting amount of clothes stared back at her. She sighed, before she systematically scanned each row of casual or fancy apparel. She had a vague idea of what to wear the trouble was finding it.

Shuffling through a few shirts, she picked one tried it on before hastily removing it, allowing it to fall to the ground to be forgotten like yesterday's newspaper. A skirt and another shirt followed after and before long the shelves grew bare as the floor became a colorful mosaic with a large lump growing at its center. Time passed and soon she heard Fate call "I'm home!" Followed by her mother's "welcome back!"

_Wha? But I'm still not dressed!_ Hastily her hands rummaged through the clothes at her feet desperately trying to find something, anything before Fate came up.

"Nanoha!"

She heard her name echo from downstairs by the voice she always loved hearing, except for now.

Her mind raced creating and throwing out possible combinations.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs urged her mind into overdrive. Images filtering through her mind like information passing through a high speed computer. Would she make it in time?

The footsteps grew nearer they were now walking down the hall, coming ever closer to the bedroom.

"Nanoha, are you ready?"

_Come on! Come on!_ The door to their room lay open allowing anyone who entered to see her clad only in undergarments.

"Nanoha?"

Game over. You lose.

Fate stood behind her wife appreciating the view. Judging by the pile of clothes around her feet she knew why she wasn't ready and had to smile at that. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Nanoha have trouble picking something to wear.

Blue eyes turned to the woman holding an amused smile.

"Fate! Welcome back... You're already dressed?"

Her darling wore a black wrap with trailing ends in the front that swayed when she moved, and a yellow form fitting blouse with delicate lace at the u-shaped curve. Dark blue jeans hugged her waist and slimed down her long legs, revealing their curves. Her feet covered by black high heeled boots added two inches to her already tall frame. If she weren't an enforcer she could have made a good career in modeling.

"Yeah. I brought a change of clothes with me to work." She knelt before Nanoha, red eyes quickly scanning through the mess while her hands occasionally moved a few shirts or skirts to reveal what lied beneath.

"nyahaha" it was a sheepish laugh. "I made a mess."

Fate shook her head. "Don't worry about it." As she moved clothes and glanced at Nanoha's unsuspecting form a cute image formed in her mind and she knew exactly what she needed.

Red eyes quickly scanned and found what she wanted.

_This. _Fate grabbed a three layered white frilly skirt that would reach right below the knees.

_This. _She picked a delicate black sash that would go around the waist.

_Th- No. Too pink…_ Her eyes darted. _Ah. This._ She grabbed a soft blue v-neck tank top with the material gathering in three lines at the point of the V where a small diamond heart rested. She remembered it delicately framed Nanoha's figure.

_Now something for warmth._ It wasn't cold but it wasn't hot enough to go out in just a tank top. She looked around and didn't find what she was looking for. She turned to the clothes at Nanoha's feet and spotted a white long sleeve cropped top in Nanoha's hand. _That'll have to do._

"Here." She presented Nanoha the outfit.

She eyed it. It's exactly what she was looking for casual yet elegant. Why couldn't she have seen it? It took Fate less than a minute to spot the outfit in a mess of clothes. She pouted.

Fate looked from the clothes to Nanoha. "You don't like it?" She thought this was perfect, but if not she'd pick something else for her.

Nanoha shook her head and smiled while taking the clothes from Fate, dropping the top in the process.

Fate grabbed it and gave it to her while smiling. "You'll need this too."

Nanoha nodded. She felt lucky for having this woman in her life. She was kind, a good mother to Vivio, a wonderful partner, and her fashion savior.

She took the top Fate held out for her. "How'd you do that?"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She gestured to the clothes in her hands. "Pick these out so quickly."

"Oh! That's easy." As if imparting a great secret Fate gently held Nanoha's wrists, getting her full attention, and stared into beautiful blue eyes eagerly awaiting her answer. "I look at you and it just comes to me."

Nanoha blinked then giggled bashfully.

_Darn. She was suppose to blush cutely. Then I'd swoop in and snatch a kiss. _Engrossed in her thoughts she almost missed Nanoha's question.

"When did you become such a sweet talker?"

"Mmm" she took a moment to pretend to think about it. "Sometime in high school lit. There were conversations going around about how to woo a girl in 10 words or less. Though I found only three were the best for my girl."

"Oh. I didn't know I was that easy." She uttered teasingly, even though her heart stung at the mere thought of Fate thinking it true. She stood up, unintentionally giving Fate a nice frontal view. It didn't last long. Nanoha dropped all the clothes besides the skirt onto Fate's head. She couldn't help but smirk at the human hanger that was supposed to be her wife.

Fate moved the clothes to her shoulder, catching Nanoha lift the skirt to her waist. "You. Never. Why do you think it took us three years before we got married?"

Nanoha replied while taking the blue tank Fate held out for her.

"Because we were too young to do it at 16."

Fate watched her bare back, the tank poised over Nanoha's head waiting to conceal her natural beauty. "and what a lovely 16 year old you were."

Nanoha tweaked the shirt to sit the way she wanted it before turning to Fate, whose eyes traveled along her body from head to toe and back up before she threw her a sexy half-smile.

"But now you're simply ravishing."

Nanoha blushed darkly. She cleared her throat as if that would wash away the guilty pleasure painting her usually milky complexion. It maybe vain, or not since she didn't care about her appearance so much as when Fate was watching, but knowing she still aroused her made her giddy. She held her hand out, reaching for the black sash in Fate's hand, but stopped when she stood up and moved the material out of reach.

"Allow me."

In reply, Nanoha held her arms away from her waist, allowing Fate better access.

Facing her, Fate's left hand loosely holding one end of the sash went around Nanoha's left side to the middle of her lower back. Her empty right hand went around Nanoha's right to meet her left and grabbed the sash. It looked like they were hugging with Fate's arms wrapped around Nanoha's waist and Nanoha's hands holding Fate's sides.

The whole while, red stared into blue, their gaze never breaking.

"You're enjoying this."

Fate smirked. "Every moment."

Her hands slowly slid down the sash bringing the ends around to Nanoha's front, her arms caressing her sides in the process.

"Flirt." Nanoha teasingly stuck her tongue out.

_So adorable._ She couldn't resist. Her lips gently kissed Nanoha's forehead as her hands let go of the tied sash and gently wrapped around Nanoha's waist. "Only with you" she whispered, making Nanoha smile softly.

"Shall we, my lady" she held out her arm to her.

Nanoha giggled. "What's with you today?" She looped her arm through Fate's, holding her close as Fate carefully led her out of the closet, making sure she wouldn't slip.

"Nothing." She grabbed her keys on her way out. "Just thought I'd get the mood started."

"Hmm." Standing on tiptoes Nanoha kissed Fate's cheek, surprising her. "Then keep it up. Cause I like it." She then skirted around Fate and entered the car.

Fate grinned, the keys twirling around her finger before she caught it and joined Nanoha.

**************############*************************

"HEE YAA!" Vivio shouted as she punched her grandfather. She'd been fighting for a while and acquired a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing major.

Shiro blocked the attack with his palm, "Vivio I can tell you're very good." He kicked at her head. Vivio ducked, moving in for another attack. But Shiro was faster. "But, you'll lose if you continue to attack half-heartedly." His fist connected with Vivio's gut sending her flying back.

_I think I know why Nanoha-mama is so tough._ Vivio lay sprawled on the grass to catch her breath. Her grandfather had quite the punch for an old guy.

Shiro offered his winded granddaughter a hand when the world suddenly decided to spin.

Using the ground as leverage, her legs spun round kicking Shiro's feet out from under him and finished by jumping to her feet. Their positions reversed.

Shiro laughed heartily. "Very good." Flipping to his feet he got into his ready stance, one arm held out the other near his chest and his feet placed in a wide stance.

Silence reined.

Then just as they were about to attack.

"Shiro!... Vivio!" loudly rang across the backyard.

"Guess that's it." Shiro relaxed as did Vivio. They bowed to each other signaling the end of their fight.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Vivio said right before she sprinted off, leaving Shiro in the dust. But not for long.

Momoko glanced at the door that slammed open as Vivio ran in with Shiro right on her heals. Her nose wrinkled at the stench of body odor carried on the breeze. Even with all those years spent helping her husband run a dojo, when she wasn't swamped running her café, she could never get used to the smell. She much preferred the scent of baking pastries.

"Showers now." She pointed with a wooden spoon to the stairs.

Slowly a mischievous grin grew.

Momoko spotted it and knew trouble was brewing. Her eyes narrowed threateningly "Shiro." Her spoon tapped against her hand warningly. Ready to strike, if she had to.

Caution thrown aside, Shiro acquired his own threatening stance. His arms held wide and toward Momoko were ready to give her a big hug.

All it did was increase the smell and Momoko's fighting spirit. She would have to make this quick before she started gagging.

Vivio glanced between the two. Their threatening displays looked like a faceoff between a rattle snake and bear. She had a distinct feeling either something very bad or really funny would happen. So she stepped aside and waited for her new entertainment.

As if a starting shot was fired, Shiro charged.

Momoko waited patiently, determinedly ignoring the fast approaching stench. When the right moment came she struck. Years of beating sticky and heavy dough made her proficiency with a spoon quick and efficient.

For a brief moment, Shiro stopped charging. His hands stung. Identical red imprints in the shape of a spoon, right in the center not even a millimeter off, on the back of his hand glared at him. He shook them, easing the sting a bit. His eyes searched for his prey and locked on. Momoko spotted on the other side of the island spoon at the ready. "Honey one little hug won't hurt." He called sweetly.

Momoko didn't fall for it. This was a game. One she was determined to win. The prospect of losing was just too horrifying. "Shower first. Hug later."

"Stingy." Shiro pouted.

Momoko's eyes softened, "you know I hate the smell."

Shiro grinned, yet it looked sinister. "I know."

Blue eyes hardened as the battle resumed.

Shiro chased after Momoko, going around the island in circles. If he stepped left, she'd step right. If he'd step right, she'd go left. He would have just hopped over the island and be done with it, but baking supplies were all over the counter top. He'd learned the hard way never go between Momoko and her cooking. To do so was like committing suicide. He shivered at the memory of cold, lonely, nights spent craving for companionship until she forgave him.

Meanwhile, Vivio came down rubbing her still wet strands with a towel. She left when she grew bored of watching their game of cat and mouse, and it looked like she hadn't missed much because they were still at it.

"Grandpa showers ready." She called absently.

He apparently didn't hear her because he still chased after Momoko.

She didn't mind. She merely headed toward the countertop, throwing her towel on the couch on her way there. Her grandparents treated her as another obstacle to get around as they continued running. Both too stubborn to give in to the other.

Vivio glanced in wonder at all the bowls, spoons, and other cooking tools. She didn't even know they had all this stuff. Her mother rarely had the time to bake, but it was always fun when she did. She wondered what Momoko wanted to make that needed so many supplies. She slid a bowl closer to her and spotted Momoko on the other side, "Grandma can I help?"

Momoko looked at the eager girl with the bowl in hand, and for a brief moment the blond hair and heterochromic eyes transformed to a brown haired girl with two small pigtails and blue eyes asking her the same question. Momoko smiled fondly, "of course dear." Then she stopped and glared at Shiro, who was right behind her ready to pounce.

He of course froze and shivered at those menacing eyes that told him if he did anything to disturb her he would regret it. The game was over. He'd lost. Now it was time to shower. He took a good whiff at himself and cringed. Yeah, he really needed that shower.

With Shiro freshening up, Momoko and Vivio began baking where Vivio learned new tips and tricks while spending some quality time with her grandma.

*****************************###################*************************************

Nanoha glanced at the strangely dressed receptionist and magazines of almost naked men and women in varying poses that looked highly provocative. "Is this doctor really okay?" Nanoha questioned Fate, who wasn't at all phased by the strangeness within the clinic.

She was comfortable enough to hold and gaze at the pictures in the magazines. She didn't even bother to read it. Her current page had an image of a woman in a cat suit similar to the one the receptionist wore. It was a black and skin tight with the sides cut open complete with ears and twitching tail. She imagined Nanoha wearing it as her body rested lazily on the bed. Her imaginary self grinned devilishly as she was about to pounce. But, she stopped when Nanoha pinned her with gorgeous sky blue eyes, her tail swinging lazily, and threw her a strange question. She glanced at the woman in the magazine before she turned the page and answered, "Don't worry. Shamal said he's the best."

"Takamachi, neyo!" the receptionist called exuberantly.

Fate closed the magazine and looked at the receptionist, who rubbed her face with her kitty paws.

"Dr. Arbenstein will see you now, neyo!" She smiled pleasantly while one paw continued to rub her face. The other pointed to a large man dressed in a highly uncomfortable and revealing rendition of a nurse outfit. If the Red Cross resting in the middle of his chest was anything to go by. For it was nothing more than black leather strips and sheer cloth.

They stood from their seats and followed the male to a room.

After 15 minutes an old man even shorter than Nanoha entered. The hair he had left was white and surrounded his bald scalp in an unruly mess except for a few strands combed over to hide his baldness. If it weren't for the clip board loosely held at his side and a name tag clearly stating his position as a doctor, Nanoha and Fate would have never guessed he was one. He didn't look the part at all, other than age, but that said very little. With the colorful Hawaiian shirt and khaki brown shorts he looked more like an old man on vacation. He stared at them through big round glasses, half the size of his face. His brown eyes, magnified by the lenses, were as big and round as his glasses, making it appear as if the glasses were alive. They stifled their laughter as he blinked. "So vhich one of you vill carry ze child?" He drawled in the equivalent of a thick German accent on Earth.

They glanced at each other before Fate answered.

"We'd first like to know our options?"

The doctor sat on a wheeled stool. "zere are many vays. But, since you're herrre you von't ze child to be genetically both of yourrrs." He eyed them to make sure he was right, and received an answering nod from both. "vell, right now ve have two vays. One," he held up his index finger, "ve can take your eggs, change one to ze sperrrm, ferrrtilize ze other, and implant it into ze womb. Two," he held up another finger, making a peace sign, "one of you becomes male and do it ze old fashioned vay."

The information rested heavily in their minds. Was that it? What the best doctor within the galaxy had to say? They came here with the hope of having a child as they were. The first option took out the loving experience it takes to conceive a child. The second option gave that but they wouldn't be their female selves one of them would have to be male. How would it be making love to a male Fate or Nanoha?

"Becoming male… Is that permanent?"

The question uttered hesitantly from Nanoha's mouth surprised Fate. She never would have thought Nanoha would even consider that option. Not after she so adamantly fought against her joking remark about becoming male.

"No. It doesn't have to be." He saw her brighten. "But-"

Nanoha braced herself as she rested on the edge of disappointment.

"If you vant morrre children in ze future I wouldn't rrrecommend it. Going back and forrrth between male and female damages ze body, and ze horrrmonal imbalances cause many unvanted side effects."

She almost sighed in relief. Quickly, she opened a private link with Fate, leaving the room silent as they conversed.

N: "_I guess that's not so bad."_

F:" _I thought you didn't like the idea of a sex change?" _

N: "_I don't. But what other choice do we have?"_

F: "_the first one."_

She knew Fate retaliated just for arguments sake, but still. "_Is that really what you want?" _

Red eyes broke away from blue as Fate remained silent and gazed at the floor pensively.

N: "_If that's really what you want, you know I will support you."_

Her voice broke Fate out of her thoughts, and she glanced at her, at her gentle smile and soft determined gaze. Nanoha meant every word. But, Fate also knew her far too well. Little details, unnoticeable to others, gave her away. The droop in her eyebrows, the wrong number of creases around her lips that made her smile look forced, these and other hints allowed Fate to see into Nanoha's true feelings. Into the sadness and rejection that lied beneath the mask of support. She knew her wife was a very passionate person and craved intimacy as much as she needed to breath. The first option was a rejection of that. But, she was not completely at ease with the second option. She didn't know why. Other than the uncomfortable knots in her gut that warned against it. All she knew was she really needed more time to think.

"oh cho cho" The sudden loud chortle startled them right out of their conversation and almost made them jump. Although their hearts did skip a beat.

"_Why's he laughing?"_

Fate shrugged while eyeing the strange doctor.

"You arrre one of those."

They eyed him uncertainly thinking: _one of what?_

The doctor went on to explain, "you vant ze impossible" his voice rose and he jumped off the stool in excitement, his hands becoming animated as he spoke, "a child conceived in ze heat of passion between a female" he held out one hand "and a female," he held out his other bringing them together to emphasize his point.

They stared at him silently, sensing that the doctor might not be all there. After all he just told them it couldn't be done that way.

The doctor calmly retook his seat. His eyes brightened manically as he thought of his secret. "Zere is one morrre vay." A ray of hope appeared in their eyes, as well as annoyance for not telling them sooner. "a special rrroom I designed just for zis purrrpose and some of my small magic pills.

Upon hearing "special room" Fate's eyes narrowed as she eyed the doctor more critically. Her hopes set aside, possibly crushed, as she sensed danger. "What's so special about the room?" _To fulfill one of your sick fantasies. You perverted old man._ Not on her watch. No one not even a doctor would peek on her Nanoha. She'd prove the scoundrel for the pervert that he was through a rigorous session with Ace enforcer Harlown.

"vell other zan to see-"

"Ah! Ha!" Fate suddenly jumped to her feet surprising both the doctor and Nanoha. "I knew it!" They stared at her confused. She pointed at the doctor accusingly. "You just want to see us naked!" She turned away from him and grabbed Nanoha's hand. "Come we're leaving."

Nanoha stood up, but didn't budge further. "_Fate, what's gotten into you?"_

"_Didn't you hear?"_ She asked incredulously.

"_Apparently not."_ She certainly didn't hear whatever made Fate go bonkers.

"_He said he wanted to see yo-us naked! "_

Nanoha giggled inwardly when she caught her fumble. Fate's protectiveness was charming. But, she really wanted to hear the rest of what the doctor had to say. "_Honey,"_ she said gently. "_He said no such thing. You cut him off before he could finish."_

"_He didn't need to. I know what he was going to say."_

"_Oh is that so."_

"_Of course." _ Fate was too caught up trying to protect Nanoha to notice her sarcasm.

"_Am I to assume TSAB's best enforcer reads mind during an interrogation?_"

"_No. But the facts Nanoha! The facts!_" She slapped the back of her hand to her palm in emphasis.

"_Please do enlighten me._"

"_He made a special room and wants to see us in it. Why else would he other than-"_

Nanoha held up her hand. She didn't need to hear more. "_Fate, be a good girl and listen to what the doctor has to say." _

"_But-" _Fate insisted.

"No buts. Sit." Nanoha commanded, regrettably using her instructor's voice on a grown woman, who should have known better.

Arms folded in defiance, Fate took a seat and glared at the doctor.

The doctor was unperturbed. He took off his glasses, puffed on it, and rubbed the lenses clean with his shirt.

Nanoha apologized for her wife's behavior.

But the doctor waved it off. He inspected his glasses for any dirt while addressing them. "She has a valid concern, but mein liebes kind," (my dear child) he placed his glasses back on, his large eyes gazing in Fate's direction. "I'm a prrrofessional. And an old man. My passion lies vid science. You have nozing to fearrr."

"The room," the doctor continued from earlier, "has special machines-"

Before Fate could retort Nanoha shot her a sideways glance. Effectively causing, Fate to hold her tongue out of respect to her wife. Or to avoid time alone with the couch. She shivered. She didn't want to go through that again. The first time was more than enough and over some petty argument she couldn't even remember now.

"-zat monitor your magic level and during climax trrransforms magic from rrraw enerrrgy to a life forrce."

He saw the blank stares and sighed, "ze machines vill allow you to make a life using magic."

"How?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"It's a complicated prrrocedure. Just know it can be done."

Fate didn't believe him for a second. "I want to see the room."

The doctor nodded. "HANS!"

The male nurse from earlier strut in. "Ja, Doctorrr."

"Ze room. Bring ein junges paar to ze room" (young couple). He then left with a giddy step to his walk.

************************###################************************************

The room had a cozy atmosphere. No windows or holes for peeping toms. Fate couldn't even spot the machines. It looked like any other bedroom, but she knew that wasn't true.

Nanoha opened a drawer filled with toys and closed it quickly. She then went to stand beside Fate, who surveyed the room intently. "What do you think?"

"He's a good illusionist."

Nanoha shook her head, but had to smile. Fate was just being Fate, and even her stubborn overprotective side was adorable.

"Come I want to see the control room." Fate held the door open for Nanoha and walked out after her.

************************######################********************************

Twenty or so monitors were in the small room, most were on one side facing the door. Buttons, switches, levers, and keypads were everywhere else.

"Is beautiful. No?" The doctor said with pride.

"Activate it with someone in the room. I want to see exactly what it monitors." Fate stood behind the seated the doctor, watching the blank monitors closely.

He spun his chair and faced Nanoha. "Frau you have a feisty one." (mrs.)

"I wouldn't have her any other way." She said warmly.

The doctor chortled merrily. "Daz good." He turned to his control panel and enthusiastically hit some buttons like the mad scientist he was. "HANS! Hurry in ze room. Shnell! Shnell!" (Let's go)

A few moments later they heard a beeping sound coming from the heart monitor. Another machine showed blood pressure while others showed other vitals, but none held any visuals or audio of the room.

"Have him perform a spell." She wasn't yet entirely convinced.

"Persistent." The doctor hit the intercom button.

"Doctorrr?"

"Perform a spell for ze Frau."

"Ja"

The line went dead.

A few moments later, when a monitor blinked to life a grid with a generic outline of a human body emerged. At the heart a blue colored light pulsated brightly. But, as the heart pumped magic the blue shifted to green, than yellow, and other colors as it moved to the extremities of the body. Eventually, the diagram was colored in a beautiful rainbow of colors with blue at its core. Other monitors graphed and recorded other aspects of magic.

She didn't believe it, but there was clearly no proof of perversion. "Okay. You're clear." She grudgingly muttered to the doctor.

The doctor merely grinned toothily. "So vhen do you vant to begin?"

"I'll think about it." Fate didn't have a conclusive answer and wished to consider their options carefully.

Nanoha, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted.

"Shall we go?" Fate offered Nanoha her hand.

She gently clasped it.

Before they left the room, Nanoha discreetly winked at the doctor, who blankly watched them leave.

As the door closed his eyes twinkled madly, his mirth growing by the second. _Vith dat firecrack. I vill finally have my guinea pigs._ He burst out laughing at his good fortune.

Meanwhile, Nanoha concocted a plan to convince Fate to go for the third option. If she pulled it off right she'd have Fate in the palm of her hand.

****************************##################******************************

**Bonus scene **

Creating a physically, mentally, and magically normal baby within the same sex using magic

By Dr. Aberstein

Using techniques in creation of familiars and artificial mages as well as some special machinery it is possible to impregnate same sex couples. All tests were done on rats, pigs, and chimps within the same sex on both male and female pairs. Three trials were conducted per species. The candidates separated into three magic levels: low, mid, and high. The average chance of conception for all three trials within each level of magic were as follows: 95% for high level magic, 80% for mid level magic, and 40% for low level magic. Other results were: normal period of gestation, normal development within gestation and afterbirth, and baby was found to be normal physically, mentally, and magically. Therefore, it is possible to impregnate the same sex within all ranges in magic level, and create a baby that is no different from a natural born. Although, a higher success rate is found from mid level magic and up due to the level of magic being equivalent to fertility.

For a life to grow within the same sex three key factors are required: One is an emotional drive. Two magic. Three, the special machinery necessary to make it possible.

An emotional drive is the emotion a mage uses to fuel their magic. Rather than the emotion of determination or anger commonly used in offensive magic or the emotion of self preservation in defensive magic, the libido is used to fuel magic during treatment. Libido, in this case, takes two forms: receiving and giving. The emotions of receiving and giving take on forms analogous to the man and woman during sex. A woman receives life while a man gives it. Within the same sex these emotions exist and are heightened by prior consumption of a fertility pill. In addition, the pill promotes a magic release during orgasm. The type of libido taken is dependent on the person's feeling at a particular moment in time. For instance, one moment person A is in a receiving mood while the next moment person A is in a giving mood. Hence, during treatment either partner is equally likely to get pregnant. It is also important to note whatever emotion is felt during climax will ultimately determine, which of the partners will be pregnant. Thus, while both are equally likely to get pregnant only one will become pregnant.

Magic is used as the vehicle and stabilizer for the new life. Therefore two forms of magic are required. The first form of magic, the vehicle, carries the DNA of the giver to the receiver. This is done by using a technique similar to the creation of a familiar, which transforms a beast to a higher life form. The transformation requires the creator's magic to alter the existing life form's DNA and as such permanently sustain the familiar's life. Thus, magic, in the familiar's case, becomes a life force since the familiar's existing life force is no longer sufficient to sustain itself. To create a life the opposite must be done. Instead of altering DNA, we transform the giver's life force into DNA. This is done by a special machine that senses the magic of each partner determines which is the giver and fires a spell that is painless and undetectable to the giving mage. So when the giver releases magic it carries, within it, the giver's DNA, which is identical to the DNA carried in sperm. The same is done to the receiver, only the receiver's magic will absorb the giver's magic, allowing normal fertilization to begin.

Once fertilized the giver's magic slowly breaks its link with the receiver and phase two: magic as a stabilizer for the new life begins. It is done using techniques in artificial mage cloning. Where the creator's magic stabilizes and nourishes the growing cells, reducing deformities and disease common in cloning without magic, until the clone develops a stable linker core. Similarly, for the fetus to develop normally the mother's magic, the person carrying the fetus, must stabilize the cells of the growing fetus. Otherwise, as seen in research, random clumps of cells form within the first week of growth. Magic as a stabilizer is required up until the seventh month of development where the fetus has a stable linker core.

However, the link lasts for the duration of the pregnancy due to additional functions. In male pregnancy it maintains the environment of the growing fetus and promotes its development. In female pregnancy it informs the woman's body that it is pregnant, allowing the body's natural instinct to occur. The link is formed by a special machine that performs a spell on the mother coaxing her/his magic to link to the cells of the growing fetus. Once the baby is born and the umbilical cord cut the link is severed, and the effects on the body due to pregnancy slowly diminish.

Furthermore, upon comparing the pregnancy under treatment and natural pregnancy no differences were found during fetal development and health as well as the mother's body changes. Pregnant males grow breast for breastfeeding, have cravings, mood swings, amongst other symptoms. Female pregnancy is normal as well. So, the mother experiences a normal pregnancy with all its symptoms.

Thus with proper machines, emotion, and magic same sex couples can create a normal and healthy child genetically related to the couple and the mother experiences a normal pregnancy.

*****************************************############################################*****************************************************

I apologize for the long wait. I have no excuse other than I left the story for a long time, and just recently got back into it.

I hope Dr. Abersteins more detailed explanation in the bonus scene was understood. But if not ask away and I'll get back to you.

Hoped you enjoyed this :)


	6. Interlude

Interlude

She was glad to leave. There was a gleam to the doctor's eyes she didn't like. At first she thought he was perverted, and he might be, she didn't really have any proof. But, she knew that gleam was dangerous. It reminded her too much of Scagletti when he spoke of his vision. Well it wasn't that bad, but it was pretty close.

Nanoha eyed the uncharacteristic tight grip on the steering wheel. Fate never held it that way unless something bothered her. And she had an idea of what it was. The doctor hadn't exactly left the greatest impression on her wife.

Her hand went to rest on the back of Fate's neck where stress usually built up. Yep. There it was. _Good. It's not that bad._ She could always gauge Fate's stress level by her neck. When it got really bad her muscles would get as hard as rocks. That's when her head tended to shift around stiffly.

"That's good" her hands relaxed as Nanoha's gentle rubbing soothed her.

She continued until she felt Fate was completely relaxed. "So where are we going?" Fate had made reservations for diner but never told her where it was.

She smiled mysteriously. "A new place. I think you'll like it."

************###########****************

"Careful with her"

The teenage boy practically drooled at the spiffy black sports car. _I love my job._ "Yes ma'am!" He went to grab the keys, but Fate wouldn't let go.

They spent a few seconds playing tug of war before Nanoha intervened.

"Fate"

"Hmm" she glared at the teenager, who just tugged on her keys again.

"Let go."

One finger, then another painstakingly slow lifted from the keys, till two were left. But, even so the boy couldn't pry the keys loose.

Nanoha gently rubbed her shoulders. "Come on honey. You can do it."

The final finger lifted and the boy held the keys triumphantly.

"Thank you, ma'am"

_There better not be a scratch on her._ Fate glared at him and watched her car leave in the hands of an immature teenage boy.

Knowing full well what her wife was thinking even if she didn't hear it, Nanoha took the liberty to rub soothing circles on her back. "Everything will be fine." She reassured while she pulled Fate away from the scene of the crime. For it was a crime for anyone besides Fate to touch her car. While she never opposed her driving it the few times she did, Fate would always, without fail, even in freezing weather, run a full on inspection of every square inch of the car. That's why given the choice she preferred the sedan. It was more to her liking too. Safe with a really strong cage, much better than the speed racer her wife liked to drive.

"Takamachi-Harloawn" Fate told the usher behind the podium. The car for the moment forgotten in light of making their date a night to remember.

"Right this way."

He walked them to an ornate circular step painted as a cloud. "Just step right here."

They stood in the center, Nanoha looking confused.

Pop. Crack. It was the sound of cement breaking as hairline cracks, which soon became jagged cuts formed at the step's base.

Nanoha had a sudden sense of vertigo and grabbed onto Fate who wrapped her arm around her shoulders keeping her steady as the ground suddenly wobbled beneath their feet.

"Enjoy your stay at Sky High" the usher called as the former step rose.

Nanoha tapped her foot on the magic cloud she now stood on, kicking up a few white puffs. "Wow." Even though she didn't come across them often in her line of work, she could tell it was an impressive transformation spell. Her attention shifted to the thing she loved most, other than her family. The sky. Her arms stretched out into the vast dark blue as her eyes closed enjoying the breeze caressing her body and gently blowing through her hair. "I love this."

Fate smirked smugly as she watched Nanoha taking it all in. _I knew she'd like it and this is just the beginning._

As they rose higher the air grew colder and Fate felt Nanoha shiver beside her. Although she knew Nanoha didn't notice, too excited to be in the sky to care. She took a step behind her and had her arms go over Nanoha's shoulders, her body blanketing Nanoha's like a cape.

"Cold?" she whispered as she silently casted a heat spell.

Nanoha leaned into Fate. "Not with you keeping me warm."

Fate merely held her tighter.

Five minutes later they rose into a cloud layer. There was nothing to see for a while. It was rather thick. But when they finally broke through and surfaced into an expanse of clear inky blackness where the moonlight was brightest and the stars overhead twinkled merrily their eyes widened. Waiters and waitresses hustled and bustled, of course with dignity in their fine waist coats and trousers or skirts, as they went from table to table resting on the cloud's surface.

"Welcome to Sky High" the hostess greeted with a smile. "Come right this way please." She turned and walked them to their table.

Fate and Nanoha absently followed her while their gaze traveled around the place in absolute amazement. The restaurant was the most unique place they've ever seen and that was saying a lot when you lived on a magic world. There were no walls and no ceiling just vast open space and the atmosphere separating them from outer space. The only décor was nature's beauty and the cloud shapes that slowly shifted and changed as they moved. It was truly a wonder to behold.

When they reached their table, in their own little private sector away from all the hustle and bustle, they took their seats. The chairs movement causing miniature waves of cloud dust. The hostess rested their menus on the table and told them the waiter would be with them soon.

Nanoha tilted her head up watching the stars. There were so many. She could even see the tiniest of stars that on the ground filled with all the lights in the city and neighborhood street lights would have been drowned out.

She turned to Fate, who was watching her with a gentle smile. She smiled too. She was in her favorite place with the person she loved most about to have diner. This was definitely one of their best dates they ever had.

"May I take your order" the waiter suddenly intruded.

Nanoha was too distracted to go through the menu and it didn't matter because she could always rely on Fate.

"Yes we'd like…"

She didn't pay attention as Fate placed their order, knowing she'd get her something she'd like. Instead she watched the fluffy landscape with rolling hills and cloud shape figures.

Fate was pouring them some wine when Nanoha suddenly spoke.

"We should bring Vivio next time. She'd love this too."

Fate nodded as she handed her a glass of wine. She raised her's. "To us."

Nanoha joined her. Their glasses clinked together. "To us." She smiled before taking a sip.

*******************################*****************************

All too soon their wonderfully romantic date was coming to a close. Nanoha laughed at something Fate said as she assisted her out of the car. Fate fumbled with the house keys, eventually getting the door open.

The moment they entered Nanoha was hit with a sense of nostalgia as the familiar scent permeating through the house reminded her of her childhood.

"Smells like your mother's been baking." Fate said as she got a whiff of some delicious pastries. If she wasn't stuffed with the night's meal she would have gone for some right now. Momoko's baking was second to none. She smiled fondly as she remembered the many times she indulged her sweet tooth at Nanoha's home. Momoko constantly giving her a new cookie, cake, or other delicacy she made for her to try. It was because of her; she loved sweets so much and had to have at least one pastry a day. Rather ironic when her wife who lived and worked at her mother's bakery shop didn't crave sweets as much as she did.

They were heading for the stairs, which happened to be near the living room when they saw flashing light.

"Dad, you're still up." Nanoha was surprised to see him watching some TV.

He silently stood up from the couch and glared at Fate. Her stomach coiled into knots as she reverted to the nervous teenager stared down by her date's father when she dropped her off. "I see you still can't bring my daughter back before curfew." He spoke roughly, but his eyes twinkled and Fate almost sighed in relief.

"Dad!" Nanoha scolded. She couldn't believe him she was a grown woman and married. She understood she'd be his littler girl forever, but really! She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at him.

Shiro was distinctly reminded of Momoko when she was angry with him. He held up his hands defensively. "It was a joke! A joke!"

Nanoha didn't let up. It wasn't funny.

"Tell her Fate." Shiro pleaded.

She had a moment of wickedness and just couldn't let the opportunity slip by. "I don't know." She drawled and Shiro had a bad feeling. "It didn't sound like a joke. I think he was serious honey." Fate placed a hand on Nanoha's shoulder and shot Shiro a sympatric look as she felt her wife's muscles bunch up.

Shiro's stomach plummeted and he started regretting ever thinking about playing this prank as Nanoha marched toward him. It was rather sad when the daughter could out intimidate the father.

"Dad" Nanoha glared up at him.

_Here it comes._ Shiro braced himself.

Nanoha wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. "Good night."

Shiro looked confused as he hugged her back. He thought he was a goner for sure. He glanced at Fate questioningly and saw her wink. _Why that little._ He smiled shaking his head. "Good night Nanoha."

She pulled back and smiled.

He watched her go, passing by Fate as she went to the stairs.

Before going up, she turned to her father. "But next time I appreciate you not giving my wife a heart attack." She said sweetly with a deathly glare, causing Shiro to inwardly wince. She went up while sending Fate a quick message.

_Don't keep me waiting._

_I won't._

He eyed Fate, who was silently smirking. "Well played."

"Why thank you."

"She looks happy."

"She is."

They stared, sizing each other up.

Shiro broke first. "Enough of this. Come here." He grinned while holding his arms out.

Fate smiled warmly and walked in. But, instead of a hug she found her head trapped in his arm as his hand ruffled through her hair in a gentle noogie.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"You! What about me!" Fate proclaimed while her hands pushed against his arm in attempt to free herself.

He let her go. They glared at each other.

30 seconds passed.

They were still glaring.

40 seconds.

Lips started trembling.

50 seconds.

Shoulders started shaking.

1 minute.

Soft laughter broke out.

"You did go pretty pale." Shiro commented as the laughter died down.

"Well you scared me for a moment there."

"Sorry" Shiro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay. Seeing you scared of your own daughter was enough." Fate chuckled as he frowned.

"You won't tell anyone?" It would be the end of him if she did.

"So long as you don't pull that prank on me again."

"Deal." He held his hand out.

Fate grasped it in a firm hold and they shook sealing the deal.

"Good night Fate."

"Night Dad." Fate said warmly before heading up stairs.

Shiro's heart skipped a beat. She said it without any hesitation. With a much lighter step in his walk, he opened the door to the guest room and joined his wife, waiting for him in bed.

**************#############******************

"How did it-" Momoko started.

"go?" Nanoha finished when Fate entered their bedroom.

Both knew of their spouses prank. Momoko advised her husband against it. Nanoha didn't mind playing along and liked giving her father a taste of his own medicine.

"It went well. Your father-"

"Fate and I"

"Have an understanding." Fate and Shiro simultaneously told their wives.

***********#############*************

**Guest room**

"She wasn't mad?"

"No." He raised the blanket as he got in bed and rested beside Momoko. "She even called me dad and she said it naturally."

Momoko turned so she could see his face. "No" she uttered in disbelief. "Really?"

He nodded. That moment was like the time he heard his kids say their first words, "mommy" and "daddy." He had to wait so long, but when they said it. He got so excited, and happy, and proud. The list could go on forever and he still wouldn't be able to describe the feeling. He just hoped he'd hear her say it again just like tonight.

"I can't believe it." She did though, although she was in awe of it.

"I know. I think we're finally getting through to her."

*************##########*****************

**Meanwhile in Nanoha and Fate's Bedroom**

"Good." Nanoha snuggled along Fate's side. "I wouldn't like it if you two were fighting."

"Me too." Fate wrapped her arm around her before kissing the top of her head. "Night Nanoha."

"Night (yawn) Fate."


	7. Chapter 6

Conniving Wife

A week passed since the doctor's visit. More than enough time for Fate to think, worry, and forget the whole thing. Now it was time to put operation love-me into action.

Day 1

Her nose sniffed once and then again. Bed sheets rustled as her body slid toward the delightful scent. A small smirk rested on her lips and she mmmed before her eye lids slowly fluttered open.

_Chocolate… cake._ She thought dreamily, but as she grew more awake she noticed there really was a chocolate cake in front of her.

Sitting up in bed, she saw Nanoha in her frilly white apron. She gave her a cheery smile while holding a tray that held a heart shaped chocolate cake fresh from the oven and a glass of warm milk. Just the way she liked it.

Discreetly, she glanced at their bedside clock that also held the date and quickly ran through a list of possible events. _Not my birthday. Not our anniversary. Not valentine's day. Am I missing something?_ She thought on it, and didn't think so. So what could possibly prompt this delightful surprise?

"Morning Fate-chan!" Nanoha sang.

"Morning Nanoha" Fate said softly and gave her a small smile. She wouldn't ask. Nanoha could let slip the importance of the day, and she'd never know she forgot. _Yes. Good plan._ She patted herself on the back.

"Slept well?"

Fate nodded.

Nanoha beamed. "Great! Here" She placed the tray in front of Fate and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Enjoy!" Before turning around and leaving.

Fate blinked in confusion, now having to wonder what all the fuss was about. Then a sweet smell rose to her nose. Her eyes trained on the cake. _It would be a shame to wait. Better eat it now while Nanoha's feelings are freshly baked._ She picked up the fork. _I thoroughly accept your feelings Nanoha. _She thoughtfully saluted before she bit onto the small piece.

"Mmm!" Her eyes closed in delight at the delicate chocolate cream surrounded by warm dark chocolate flakes. Only her wife could make such a cake.

In no time the plate was licked clean, and Fate lay back satisfied. Life was good.

Nanoha poked her head in and smiled. She went to take the tray away when she giggled. Fate blinked her eyes open. "It was very good."

"I can tell" Nanoha said between giggles.

"hmm?"

"You have a milk mustache"

"Oh! Um…" she went for a napkin when Nanoha's hand stopped her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Nanoha leaned in and licked away the remaining milk.

Fate felt her face warm.

Nanoha stood back. "All clean!" She said cheerily.

"Eh… um… thank you."

Blue eyes were laughing as Nanoha grasped the tray. She always loved when Fate got flustered. "Welcome."

Fate watched her go a small swagger to her step. When she heard the clanking of dishes, she reached for Bardiche.

"Sir?"

"Is today a special date?"

He glowed for a bit before answering, "No Sir."

"Oh." Fate looked thoughtful. "Can you ask Raising Heart? But tell her not to tell Nanoha." She hurriedly added.

"Yes Sir."

She waited a few moments.

"No event scheduled on Raising Heart. Sir."

"Oh." _Guess she just felt like doing it._ She shrugged, feeling better that she hadn't forgotten anything important.

She went to work and came home without any further surprises other than being asked to take a day off from work that week.

Day 2

Fate ran to a red sports car on display. Then to a black one across from it, and a yellow one in front of that, and so forth jumping from one car to the next.

Nanoha smiled as she watched her wife while Vivio gaped at her mother's childish enthusiasm. It was just weird to see her usually refined mother that way.

After touring through all sorts of cars, Fate turned and gave Nanoha a big hug. "Thank you" She whispered into her hair. She wanted to go to the auto-show for months, but never had the time.

Nanoha smirked. "It's not over yet." She then grabbed Fate's hand and dragged her with Vivio outside where a bunch of people stood around race cars lined up on the driving course.

Nanoha scanned through the cars before making a beeline to one of them. A mechanic, holding a sign with Takamachi written on it, stood in front of a black race car with aerodynamic cuts and angles. Fate eyed her wife than the car and back to her wife.

Nanoha let go of Fate's hand, who was overwhelmed by the prospects of what she thought was happening, and showed the man a ticket and her ID. He then gave her a set of keys and two suits.

Seeing Fate too shocked to move, she led her to a changing room. Struck one of the suits against her chest and told her to change. Then went with Vivio to the changing room beside Fate's.

""Here Vivio put this on." She held out the other suit.

Vivio took it, looking confused as she started to change. "What about you, mama?"

Nanoha zipped up the suit for her. "I don't need one."

"Why?"

"Because Nanoha-mama wants to take pictures of Fate-mama and Vivio." She stepped back and giggled. Sleeves hung down passed Vivio's hands and the pant legs were all bunched up at the bottom.

"Mama!" Vivio whined while crossing her arms, the suit hanging off her body making her look even cuter.

"mmm" Nanoha cleared her throat to stop giggling. "Let's see what we can do."

"There much better." With a little help from Raising Heart, Nanoha shrunk the suit to Vivio's size.

Vivio nodded.

They met up with Fate where Nanoha excitedly took a few pictures.

***********##########**************

Fate's hands gently went round the wheel, enjoying the sensation of soft leather. "Ready Vivio?"

The younger blond girl sitting beside her mother in the two seater car nodded. She waved to her Nanoha-mama who was standing on the side lines Raising Heart ready to take pictures. Nanoha had also told Bardiche, who was always with his master, to videotape the drive.

Fate grinned with anticipation, waiting for the go ahead. This would be the first time she could drive without restraint. They were on their own special track with winding curves, straight ways, and open spaces. No bystanders, other than the auto-show crew supervising and monitoring her driving and Nanoha. No cars, save for the one she was allowed to drive, or speed limits. It was safe to say she could drive the car to its limits without worrying about others and traffic tickets.

The light turned green and she floored it. She sunk into her seat as the car accelerated quickly to 100mph and climbing.

Vivio laughed with glee as she saw the world speed by her.

She drifted in and out of turns. Feeling a rush at the cars reactions as she constantly played with the wheel and gear shift.

"Vivio want to help me?" Fate briefly glanced at her.

Bright eyed, Vivio averted her gaze from the window to her mother. "Yes!"

Fate moved her hand from the gear stick to the handbrake. "When I tell you, press the button" Her thumb played with it so Vivio could see. "and pull it up. Okay?"

"Yes!"

She was coming to open space, the car speeding down the road. "Ready?"

"hmm!"

"Now!"

Vivio pulled the lever up and Fate expertly turned the wheel. The car shrieking as it performed a perfect 180 before coming to a stop.

Vivio stared out the window her heart beating fast. "Again! Again!"

Fate smiled. "You got it!" She had Vivio put down the hand break before going in reverse. Sensing she was at a good speed she had Vivio lift the hand break. Vivio squealed in delight as the car spun round and round while going forward before stopping in the exact spot they started (where the first trick ended in the center of the open-spaced circle).

They performed a few more tricks before Fate drove at a slower pace to the starting line where Nanoha was waving at them.

********************##############****************

"You're the best." Fate squeezed her tight. Her bear hug lifting Nanoha's feet right off the ground.

Nanoha giggled. "I'm glad you liked it." She knew she would. Cars were Fate's hobby since the first time she put the pedal to the metal and felt the power and speed of a car. It was magic. The closest she could get to the rush and adrenaline of her own on an unadminstered planet.

That night Fate couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Nanoha. She wasn't complaining. She really loved the auto-show, and it wasn't unusual for them to do something like that on their occasional dates. But, they hadn't planned a date this time. She had taken off work per Nanoha's request, and it wasn't even a holiday or something to celebrate. She had just indulged her since she never asked before, and she hadn't used any of her sick days so it worked out.

But then what was with cake for breakfast? Nanoha was against it and always urged her to eat healthy, except for special occasions when she permitted it.

She could understand why. Heck she'd witnessed Nanoha grow more health conscientious after her accident where she started taking better care of her body, and expected the same from her when they moved in together. But, that hadn't stopped her bad habits of eating sweets as a morning meal and had been the cause of many arguments between them. Eventually, Nanoha grew fed up and had taken it upon herself to prepare her a proper breakfast, and she ate it since she felt refusing would shame her efforts. After that it had just become habit and she grew to like Nanoha's health dishes.

Thus, it was very peculiar, Nanoha's behavior. The investigator in her could not understand the motive behind her actions. What was the reason? Should she ask? But then she could come across as ungrateful and she didn't want to be rude.

"Fate is something wrong?" She'd seen that concentrated look before when Fate was trying to figure out some puzzle on one of her cases.

Startled from her thoughts, Fate glanced at her. "Just wondering?" She gave her an offhanded smile.

"About what?" Nanoha drawled out curiously.

"You"

"Me?" She pointed to herself and smiled sweetly as she went to sit on Fate's lap. "What do you want to know that you already don't?" It was more of a statement than a question since Fate knew her better than anyone else. Blue looked into red, her hand playing in Fate's blond hair.

"I was just wondering why you've been…" She was searching for the right word and didn't really find one, so settled for "too sweet."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "You mean I'm usually not."

Fate shook her head. "No you're sweet. It's just you've been extra sweet lately."

"Hmm. Would you prefer I wasn't?" Her hand slid from Fate's hair to her white shirt collar. Her hand tightened on it and roughly yanked Fate toward her. "Like this." She whispered her lips curved in a sadistic smile, their noses an inch apart.

Fate pouted. "Stop teasing."

Nanoha chuckled and let her go. They gazed at each other in comfortable silence before Nanoha broke it. "Has it ever occurred to you that I do what I do because I love you?"

"Oh I know you love me. But, you wouldn't pamper me for no reason that would mean I couldn't look forward to cashing in my collection of Nanoha sweet points that I have painstakingly built up for one day of Nanoha's extra sugary sweet goodness."

Nanoha was speechless after that declaration as her heart pitter pattered in her chest. She buried her face in the crook of Fate's neck. A happy tear drop at the corner of her eye slid down her cheek to land on Fate's shirt.

Fate pat Nanoha's head and listened to her laugh.

"Fate-chan always liked sweets." Nanoha spoke in between her laughter.

"Yes, but I like to savor the special ones."

Nanoha leaned back to look at her gentle wife gazing at her lovingly. "I can't hide anything from you. And I don't want to."

They fell into silence. Blue eyes searched red, seeing patience and attentiveness.

"I want to have a baby with you." She paused taking a deep breath.

Fate didn't interrupt and allowed Nanoha to have a moment to steady herself. It was hard for her and she understood. Nanoha was putting her feelings out there, risking rejection a second time when her confusion and lack of compliance must have felt. No. She remembered sad blue eyes. Nanoha had felt rejection the first time during their disagreement at the doctor's office, and while she didn't like the direction the conversation was going she knew she'd put it off long enough. So, she set aside her feelings and listened with an open ear.

"With Dr. Aberstein's help. Using the third option." Nanoha glanced at Fate anxiously as she waited for her response.

"I see." She said thoughtfully, yet uncommitted.

Then Fate sent her a gentle smile, easing her heart a bit.

"Nanoha" She called her name softly and grasped her hand. "I promise I'll answer you tomorrow. Just give me till then. Okay?" She softly brushed her cheek, and Nanoha leaned into her touch.

"Okay." That was the best she could do now.

"Thank you" She uttered gratefully and kissed her forehead.

*********######*********

The following day at her work desk Fate searched the data base on Dr. Aberstein. She found no warrants or illegal research. In fact, people loved him and regarded him as a brilliant scientist. She even found an organization he founded that helped orphaned kids. His records were practically glowing, yet why did her instincts, and she always trusted them since they've never steered her wrong, warn against this doctor.

Then she came across his publication on a new method to create life for same sex couples. She read it and while she didn't understand the whole thing she got the gist of it, and was impressed. Only one thing disturbed her, the secret that the doctor hid. No human had under gone the procedure, which meant he wanted to experiment his new treatment on them.

Her warning bells had stopped ringing now that she knew what the doctor wanted. There was only one decision to make. Could she let Nanoha go through an untested procedure?

The procedure was highly magic based. Nanoha had injured her linker core. What were the side effects? She didn't know, but had a few guesses based on her knowledge of familiar magic. Could Nanoha handle it? Most likely. Would her linker core be further damaged? She didn't know. These were just some of things going through her mind.

She made up her mind.

"Bardiche call Dr. Aberstein."

"Yes. Sir."

Her holophone produced an image of the old doctor.

"Good day!"

"Hello doctor. I have one question for you."

The doctor looked attentive as he listened.

"How safe is your new procedure? And don't lie to me. I know no mage has done it before."

"Chm! So you found out. Vell, every prrrocedure needs a firrrst. I hoped you'd be it. As to yourrr question, boz of you are highly gifted in magik, and ze tests on animals hasn't shown any adverrrse effects. I zink you'll be safe."

"Even if one of us had their linker core damaged?"

"Chm! Rrreally?" The doctor scratched his bald head. He had no idea since it hadn't shown in his check up of them. "Vell, vhatever damage done has long healed. You'll be fine." He reassured her pleasantly.

Fate sat back and closed her eyes as she fought with herself one last time. Nodding to herself, she opened them determination shining in her eyes. "Okay. We'll do it with the new procedure."

The doctor clapped. "vonderful. Vhen can I see you?"

"Set a date for next Sunday."

"Verrry vell."

They said their goodbyes, and Fate called Nanoha to tell her the news.

Her bright blue eyes shining like the sun, made Fate smile. Then laugh as Nanoha told her if she wouldn't get in trouble she'd fly to her right then and shower her with hugs and kisses.

"Love you. Fate-chan!"

"Love you too Nanoha"

The light from the holophone faded and Fate returned to work.

****************************#################****************************************

**Omake 1**

"Is today a special?"

"Only if you want it to be Sir."

Fate stared at him surprised. It was so uncharacteristic of her serious device.

"I think you spend too much time with the younger devices."

"Yes Sir."

**Omake 2**

Raising Heart and Bardiche glowed in the middle of night while their masters slept peacefully. They conspired on Nanoha's behalf. Both feeling sympathetic to her plight, and Bardiche already knew his master wasn't as quick on her feet when it came to Nanoha, unless she were in danger. So, they took it upon themselves to push her in the right direction.

By the time morning came round they were both satisfied with their plan.

****####*****

"Sir." Bardiche glowed. Time to set their plan in motion.

"Hmm" Fate answered distractedly while searching for information on Dr. Aberstein.

"Message from Big Mama"

Fate set aside her investigation. _Big mama? Whose that?_ "Um. Put it through."

Bardiche droned the message in his monotone voice:

My Dearest Fate-papa,

If I don't have an answer from you today, I promise to Starlight Break you two times over for all the trouble you've put me through. Then while you're unconscious I will forcefully drag you to Dr. Aberstein and impregnate you myself!

Love you

Big mama

PS buy some milk on the way home.

Fate shook in her seat. Whether she was afraid or excited she didn't know. But, she immediately called Nanoha and told her they would have a baby her way.

*******#####*******

"Lady Heart."

"Alright. Sir Bardiche"

"You're brilliant"

Raising Heart glowed red at the compliment. "You weren't bad yourself."

Bardiche pulsed with pride before he rose to the air and pointed at the red ruby. "Shall we dance. Lady Heart."

"Alright. Sir Bardiche." Raising Heart rose to meet him and together they did a happy dance as their plan was a success.

Their masters never knew of the letter Raising Heart and Bardiche wrote on Nanoha's behalf or their victory celebration afterward.

********************************************######################****************************************************************************************

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for all the reviews I'm really glad you guys like this. And also for those silent readers thank you for taking the time to read this.


	8. Chapter 7

"um… what's this?" Nanoha shook the bottle.

The doctor struck out his chest. His voice smug. "zey arre my patented fertility drrrugs. Boz of you are to take it once a day for ze next month vhen I'll see you again. And, **no** sex of **any** kind. You understand?"

They both displayed horror. "Why?" They whined together.

"vell, forrr zis to vork you need to heighten ferrrtility and rrreception to ze max. And ze best vay to do it is vithout doing it." He chortled at his little joke.

They didn't find it funny.

"So why do we need the pills?" Fate asked not at all pleased with this arrangement.

"To make you extrrra horrrny." As well as for more complex reasons he didn't feel the need to disclose since it would go over their heads anyway.

Fate rubbed her temples. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine. "So you're telling me. I'll want to… with my wife and I can't touch her for a month."

"You can touch, but no sex." The doctor smiled pleasantly as if he didn't ask her to end her love life.

Quick as lightening, which was surprising since she usually wasn't so fast, she grabbed the doctor by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt. He wasn't shocked. He expected this reaction and wondered when it would come. He just wished she'd stop shaking him. His poor bones couldn't take it.

"Are you insane?"

"Nanoha." Fate placed a hand on her wife's shoulder hoping to calm her, even though she wanted to go at him too. But, she was an officer. She couldn't attack people just because she didn't like them or their ideas. They had to be civil about this.

She let him go and turned to her wife. "Fate-chan! There is no way. No way." Her eyes lost focus. She began rambling, "A month. A month. No kissing. No hugging. No eating Fate-chan."

The enforcer heard her wife's chatter in the background, but her mind focused on being eaten. She blushed. Then she spotted the doctor's smirk. The color drained from her face. She pointedly glared at him. He waved his hand, his happy-go-lucky-smile irritating her to know end. _I should let Nanoha have her way with you. Then I'd like to see you. You-good-for- nothing perverted old man. _Her internal rant and their staring contest, testing Fate's patience, broke when Nanoha buried her face into Fate's chest and began crying.

"I can't stand a month without you! You might as well tell me to stop breathing."

Fate rubbed circles around her back. As she comforted her, she sent the man a death glare blaming him for this mess. Then focused on her honey. "There. There. Everything will be fine." _After I get that doctor!_ "You can do this." _Once he's begging for mercy!_ "You've done it before, and it was much longer than a month." Vengeful thoughts ceased as the image of Nanoha alone night after night waiting for her return came to mind. That was all her fault. She sighed, and silently gave an unspoken apology to her wife and the doctor.

"That was because I had no choice, and you were away on missions. But, you're here. You'll be with me and I can't do anything to you."

"Would it be better if I wasn't home?"

Immediately, Nanoha tightened her hold on her. "No! That's even worse! I want you always by my side."

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't see you and not do it." Nanoha whispered. Fate understood because she was the same way. This next month was going to be long and torturous. She winced just thinking about it.

"I'm glad you find me irresistible Nanoha. But, we have to do this, and no one said we couldn't kiss or hug. We just can't have sex."

"_Fate-chan, since when do we just kiss or hug? We always end up doing it. There is not one day that goes by when we're not."_

Fate thought about it. It was true. They could just stare into each other's eyes and they'd end up making love. Actually, that happened just this morning. She rubbed her temples. Yeah, definitely a migraine.

"Well, we just have to learn some restraint. You do want a baby right?"

Nanoha nodded.

"So that's it. Just think about that every time you want to jump me." She sent her a winning smile.

It irritated her. How can she be so calm about this even going so far as smiling! Nanoha pushed Fate away, "Don't make it sound like I'm the only one. You're just as bad."

Fate leaned into her disgruntled wife's personal space, and whispered to her ear. "You can't fault me for loving you. If it were up to me I'd never let you go."

Nanoha blushed.

"_You're cruel Fate-chan."_

"_Really? But you look like your enjoying it."_

"_I would have enjoyed it more. If we could actually-"_

She didn't need to hear the rest. She quickly cut in, "_No one said we had to begin abstinence today. We can start tomorrow."_

Nanoha brightened. _"Then prepare yourself Fate. T. Harlaown for today your all mine!_" If she was going to last a month without then she'd gorge all day in preparation for the coming days of fast.

Fate inwardly giggled. _Oh! I'm going to have to book a hotel room._ It would be the worst if Nanoha's parents or Vivio walked in on them. "_Bardiche._"

"_On it. Sir."_

Ah! Life was good.

* * *

"Fate is something wrong?" Shiro stood before the couch Fate was preparing. In his hands, his sleeping aid, a cup of milk.

"Wrong? Why would you think something's wrong?" She tucked the blanket into the folds.

"You've been sleeping on the couch for the past three nights, and my daughter looks miserable." He sipped his drink as he eyed her over the rim.

She froze as she felt his intense gaze criticize her. As a former assassin turned bodyguard, she could imagine herself strung to a tree. A few knives, in the bark, outlined her body. He stood a few feet away shrouded in black, the glint in his eyes menacing as he gripped his last knife, held it to where his lips would be, then let it sail. The sharp point aimed for her flesh coming ever closer. "I'm innocent!"

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst and reached out to comfort her.

Caught in her delusion, she shrank back.

He walked around the couch and sat on the love seat one foot resting on his knee.

Fate relaxed and went back to preparing her bed. When she was done Shiro still sat their enjoying his milk as he watched her. She sighed. Now she knew from where Nanoha got her stubbornness. "It's just a small argument. No big deal."

"Hmm. Fooled me."

"Really. It'll blow over and everything will be back to normal. Nothing to worry about."

"Hmm… Well, you're both grown women. I'm sure you'll solve this problem soon." He stood up and pat her head while walking by. "Good night Fate."

"Good night." She called to his retreating back. Her heart panged. Was it because she lied to him, or because he was disappointed in her? She shook her head. She didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

"Morning Beautiful." Fate hugged Nanoha from behind and kissed her head.

Nanoha was too busy cooking breakfast to notice someone approach. "Morning. Slept good?" Held captive by her soft hearted enforcer, Nanoha and her human accessory fluidly moved around the kitchen, going from one spot to the next. Days of practice brought about by Fate clinging onto her after she returned from long missions produced their effortless synchronization.

"Horribly. You?"

"Alright."

The taller woman tilted her head and scrutinized her.

"Okay. It was bad." Nanoha playfully slapped her shoulder then kissed her cheek. "Happy now."

"Hmm very."

"Remind me, why we are doing this again?" Nanoha commented on their sleeping arrangements while setting down Fate's breakfast.

"Because we were ordered to celibacy and we can't keep our hands of each other when we're alone. The last few times we were saved by," she tapped a finger as she listed, "Hayate's phone call, Vivio barging in, your parents calling us, something urgent at work... Am I missing anything?"

"The time you fell off the bed."

Fate frowned as Nanoha laughed. "It's not funny."

"Aw honey." Nanoha stroke her head. She saw her close her eyes. Felt her lean into her touch and hug her waist. She pictured a fluffy golden tail wagging vigorously. Inwardly, she giggled. Should she tease her little puppy? Nah. She was just too cute right now.

A few moments later.

"Still I don't think this is my best idea." Fate commented, about them sleeping separately, after taking a bite of food.

"I already told you that."

Fate stuck her tongue out. Nanoha returned the gesture.

"Anyway, your dad's getting worried."

"Really?"

Fate nodded. "We talked yesterday. He was wondering why I've been on the couch the past few nights. So I told him we were arguing."

"Why'd you say that? Of course he'll worry."

Fate placed down her fork. "Well, what should I have said?"

Nanoha frowned at her hostile tone. Then her blood bubbled and inflamed her cheeks. "I don't know! But not that!"

"Oh! So saying, 'I'm sorry Shiro. I can't sleep with your daughter because I can't stop touching her.' Is so much better!"

"No. But, you should have said something else."

"That was the best I could come up with! Why are we even arguing about this?"

"I don't know! Why are you yelling?" Nanoha heatedly remarked.

"Why am I yelling? Why are you?"

Ou! She was really getting on her nerves. Nanoha turned away from her. She reached for her hot cup of tea when it exploded. The hot drink ran across the counter and around islands of ceramic pieces.

Fate looked from her to the counter. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just suddenly shattered."

Fate grabbed the garbage can and some cleaning supplies. Together they cleaned up the mess. When they were done, they looked at each other and said in unison, "Sorry." Then giggled.

"I'll figure out something else." Fate's gaze drifted to her black stocking covered knees. "Is it okay if I share your bed again?"

Nanoha chuckled and moved to sit on her lap. Her wife's arms automatically enfolded her as rose colored eyes peered into sapphire. "Silly. You don't have to ask. We are married. But, sure I'd love to have you." She captured soft lips producing a moan from her golden haired angel.

"Achem!"

Immediately, they broke apart and hurriedly fixed up skewed and unbuttoned clothes.

"Ah heh. Morning dad." Nanoha jumped off Fate. Her elbow accidently rammed into her wife's stomach and she oufphed. Ignoring her, she ran to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Fate rubbed her abused belly.

"Morning Nanoha, Fate" He nodded in her direction. "It's good to see you getting along again." Shiro smiled.

"Uh yeah. Told you it was no big deal." Fate said.

"Here." Nanoha placed breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you. It smells good."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Squeak. Clomp. Clomp. Tap. Tap. Chatter. Chatter. Clomp. Squeak. Tap.

The sounds came in through the wide open door of a Captain T. Harlaown's office and bombarded her sensitive ears. She clamped her hands over them. Ah! Blessed silence. She then glanced at the paper work on her desk. Began reading a page and grabbed a pen to make her usual remarks. Tap. Tap…. She grit her teeth while her hand clenched the pen. Slamming it down, she pushed against the table. The chair squeaked as it rolled. She winced. Then stood up, marched to her door, and slammed it shut.

The loud bang startled her colleges and they looked to her office, wondering what was up with her.

Fate reclaimed her seat and closed her eyes. It was beautifully silent. Grabbing her pen, she went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, a hop, skip, and jump away from the Bureau's main office, where Fate was currently writing reports, laid the Military Academy of Special Services. There was nothing special about it. Students learned basic combat, basic tactics and strategy, basic flying and self control, and so on. It was just away to get a cool acronym, MASS.

Working for this nifty school was the one person that justified the special, in special services. Showing outstanding skill since the tender age of nine, climbing the ranks and becoming the youngest combat-instructor in the history of the TSAB, hated by some professors loved by most of her students, and the wife of an equally astonishing enforcer, the one and only Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown. Also referred to as the Ace of aces or white devil depending on a person's opinion.

Currently, she stood in front of her students explaining the objectives of today's lesson and went on to a mock combat between instructor and students.

* * *

"Sir. Incoming call from Raising Heart."

"Put it through." She answered absent mindedly as she twirled her pen between her fingers, thinking of how to phrase her thoughts.

"Fate-chan!"

Hearing the alarm in Nanoha's voice, her pen stopped twirling and gave her full attention to the holographic screen. "What's wrong?"

Nanoha stepped away from the camera to reveal a bunch of students writhing on the floor. Fate smiled. Yep that was the work of her wife. Then the camera drew closer to the students and she raised an eyebrow at what she heard. "Nanoha, why are they laughing?"

Nanoha came into view. "That's it. I don't know. I just did what I usually do. A few stun shots, they weren't even powerful, but they dropped out of the sky and then this." She showed her the students with tears in their eyes, begging for the tickling to stop.

Fate rubbed her chin. "That's strange," Nanoha's students usually cringed in pain after a magic attack, "Did you call Shamal?"

"Yes. She couldn't find anything wrong with them."

"Hmm. How long?"

"Fifteen minutes."

_Weak shots don't last that long. Unless it wasn't weak. But, Nanoha's a professional. She knows how to control magic. _An image of an exploding cup. Her gaze refocused on the screen. "Nanoha have Shamal examine your linker core." She suspected magic imbalance to be the culprit, but why Nanoha was experiencing those symptoms was beyond her.

"Um. Okay?"

"Don't worry honey. Everything will be okay."

Nanoha smiled and signed off.

The pen started twirling again as Fate read what she wrote.

* * *

Nanoha took her exam, was checked out as healthy and the weird occurrence was written off as some fluke. Now she was currently, lying in bed with Fate standing before her in her black pajamas looking ecstatic.

"I found the answer to our problem."

"What problem?"

Fate eyed her as if saying seriously Nanoha how could you forget.

"Oh right." Nanoha laughed sheepishly. Although, she didn't think of their desire to be intimate as a problem.

"These." Fate presented her solution from behind her back.

Nanoha eyed them. Her blue eyes deepened and grew hazy as she threw a sensual smile. "Well, if you're into bondage I don't mind."

Her wife reddened and began spluttering. "I-its n-not for that. Moe. Nanoha."

She couldn't hold it any longer. Her shoulders shook as she laughed.

Fate pouted only intensifying her wife's yipping.

"Ah! (breath) sorry." Nanoha whipped her eye while giggling.

"No you're not." Fate accused.

"Your right." Before she could react, Nanoha quickly changed the subject. "So what's the handcuff's for?"

Fate raised her nose and explained her ingenious idea.

"Mmm. Hmm. So after we tie ourselves up. How will we get free in the morning?" Nanoha cooly remarked.

Fate smirked. "I have the password. All I have to do is tell Bardiche and we're free. Pretty good right? I think I've outdone myself this time." Fate she held a happy dance in her head.

"Not so fast." Nanoha raised her hand palm out, halting Fate's parade. "If it takes only one word from you. How can I trust you won't just say it when you please and have your way with me while I'm tied up?

Almost supplicant, Fate kneeled on the ground, and gently grasped her hands. "Come on Nanoha. You know I won't take advantage of you."

"I have one word for you. Camaroon." Nanoha unmercifully shot down.

Fate shifted uneasily as she remembered, then grew steady. "Really Nanoha. That was our honeymoon. I was young, full of lust, and you were." Her eyes grew dreamy as she remembered. They were in the tropics alone, no one around for miles. She had just come out of their cabin. Her bare feet walking across the hot grainy sand with a bowl of fruit she prepared. She smelled the salty sea air and heard the wave's crash along the shore with the squawking of seagulls over head. Then there, bathing under the hot sun was her new wife. Her sheer white lace fluttered, carried by the gentle sea breeze. Her innocent face relaxed in sleep. She couldn't stop herself. "How could I not take advantage under those circumstances? And as I recall **you** liked it."

"Pleasure aside. You're weak to temptation Fate-chan."

"You know that hurts."

"The truth hurts."

"So what do you want to do?" Fate asked.

"I'll have the password."

Fate shook her head. "Oh no."

"What? Why?" Nanoha asked incredulously.

"Arbernicha."

Nanoha thought about it. It was their first family vacation. They were on a cruise ship. Vivio was away playing with her new friends. The TV was playing in the background. Fate was lying on the bed exhausted from the marathon of sporting events she was dragged into by some of the other vacationers. Nanoha admittedly had a few drinks that loosened her up. But, her sun colored hair fanned around her, her chest heaving up and down in her tight black shirt, her long legs exposed by yellow sports shorts. She couldn't resist. "Oh. Hehe. Looks like we're both weak."

"So if it's not me. Or you. Who can we trust with the password?" Fate threw out as her mind drew up a list of people.

"Not my parents that would be too embarrassing." Nanoha commented.

"Yeah, and they might worry."

Nanoha stared.

"What? Your dad worries okay."

Nanoha shook her head while shrugging. "Whatever you say."

Thinking better of arguing with her, Fate moved on. "Hayate's out. We won't hear the end of it."

Nanoha nodded. "How about Yunno."

Fate frowned. She had nothing against him. But, she wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Nanoha got the hint. "Okay no. So um…"

They both brightened at the same time and together announced, "Vivio."

Right after she said it, Nanoha felt uneasy about it. Her daughter will see her cuffed. Wouldn't it be strange?

Fate noticed Nanoha begin to frown as she had second thoughts. "She won't laugh at us."

"But, she'll think it's weird." Nanoha said.

"She's a big girl. She won't think we're any weirder than usual, and she's the best we've got."

"Wait. She thinks we're weird?" Lines of worry appeared across her forehead and around her eyes. Fate found it adorable.

_Aw! She cares how our daughter sees her. _Well, every parent cares, but that's beside the point. "Nanoha." Fate counseled, patting her hand, while wise red eyes gazed at her innocence. "Every parent is weird. Just look at Lindy and your parents."

"I see your point."

"So you're okay with this?"

Nanoha hesitated then nodded.

"Good. Let's go get her." Fate stood up from the floor. She didn't get past her first step. Her wrist held in Nanoha's grasp. She looked back at Nanoha's timid expression.

"Now?"

"I think now is the best time." Fate said gently.

Nanoha's head bowed. "Okay." She let go. Her hand limp fell to the bed.

Fate stood for a moment indecisive. "Do you want to stay here? I could talk to her alone."

Nanoha shook her head. "No. I'll come with you. Just give me a moment."

"Okay."

* * *

It turned out there was nothing to worry about. Vivio chalked up this new curious thing her parents were doing as adult stuff and left it at that. Also, she was more than happy to help. Especially, when they agreed, although reluctant, to let her tie them up. She didn't know, but restraining her parents was both exhilarating and wrong.

After she clasped her last cuff, she uttered, "Good night. Nanoha-mama. Fate-mama." She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and tucked them in just as they did for her.

"Good night sweetie." Their voices rang. They had hugged her before so now they watched her leave, giving them one last smile before turning out the lights and closing the door.

"She's a good kid." Fate said.

"Yep." Nanoha announced proudly. "Good night Fate-chan."

"Good night."

Thirty minutes later, the bed sheets rustled as Nanoha tried to find a comfortable sleeping position in her current limited state. She was envious of her bedmate resting so quietly.

"If I'm grouchy in the morning. I'm blaming it on you Fate-chan." Nanoha grumbled while trying to turn for the hundredth time. Her wrists were above her with the chain linked between the cuffs wrapped around the metal post. She lay on her side comfortably, but that's it. And she liked sleeping on her stomach.

"Do you want a kiss good night?" Fate hopefully said.

The bed rustled.

"Ow! You didn't have to kick me." Fate whined as her side throbbed, and she couldn't even rub it.

Nanoha grinned in triumph. "Feel some of my pain."

"I didn't kick you!"

"Well, I can't sleep!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! This was your idea! And it's stupid!"

"You didn't say so earlier!... Ow! What was that for?" Her aching side, it was sure to be bruised in the morning.

Nanoha didn't bother answering. She humphed and laid with her back to Fate. Eventually, she fell asleep. By morning, she was practically cuddling with her wife.

Then sapphire eyes fluttered open. Her first image of the day was a smirking Fate. "I see you slept fine."

"No thanks to you."

Fate stretched her neck interlocking their lips. "Good morning." She said upon parting. A bit out of order from usual, but she was good with it.

"Morning." Nanoha mummbled. Feeling her hands still tied, she searched for Vivio. "Where is she?"

"She still has five minutes."

"What will we do till then?"

"Well usually I'd do this and that. But," Her chains clinked as she wriggled, drawing Nanoha's attention to the infernal cuff's. Then she turned back to Fate as she continued. "So here are our options. We rest, talk, or cuddle."

"I guess I'm resting." Nanoha closed her eyes, missing Fate's pout.

She was really hoping for cuddling. _I guess she's still mad at me._

Nanoha inwardly smirked as she sensed the depressed aura rolling off her sensitive partner. She moved her leg, feeling cotton bed sheets turn into warm smooth skin of her wife's longer legs. She wrapped her own around them.

Fate's eyes widened at the new warmth. Curious, her gaze drifted to her wife. They grew hooded as she fondly stared at her cherub face and long earthy hair. She wished she could run her hands through it. Instead, she enjoyed her nearness and the steady rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

"Testarossa" Signum ran up to her sparring partner.

"Hmm." Fate answered.

"Where are you going?"

"Some place cool." She fanned herself.

"You look flush. You should see Shamal."

"No. I'm good. It's just so hot." She began unbuttoning her black enforcer jacket and took it off. It didn't help much.

"Sir. It's seventy degrees out. Normal for this time of year." Bardiche interjected, even though he wasn't asked.

"Huh." She fanned herself with her hand. She could have sworn it was ninety, although it wouldn't make sense. It was only the middle of spring.

"Testarossa." Signum said with concern.

"I'm fine. You know what. I'm going to hit the showers." She then sprinted for the training facility, which also held the locker rooms.

Signum watched her go. She couldn't follow because she had places to be. _I'll just check on her later._

_

* * *

_

In the washroom, Fate quickly stripped down and turned on the shower. When she stepped in it wasn't cold enough, so she moved the handle till the bottom or ice cold.

Cool water trailing down her flushed skin raised goosebumps. She gasped. Her eyes closed and she raised her face to the rain. This hit the spot. However, her respite was short lived. From the pit of her stomach, she felt a pressure that extended outward. It coursed through her body, and despite the cold spray, she grew hot. So dreadfully hot, as if she was roasting in an oven. _Maybe I should see Shamal._ That was her last coherent thought. After that, her mind grew hazy. She found herself captive to a wild fantasy. An experience a kin to a fever induced dream.

She hunched over. Arms braced against the sturdy wall. Her chest heaving as she desperately fought for oxygen. She didn't notice too lost in the heat and fantasy.

Then right as it was getting good the dream as sudden as its manifestation went poof. Gone. It left her only the lingering frustration to remember it. She didn't dwell on it long. For another more incessant sensation quickly washed it away.

The once refreshing water now felt as shards of ice, sapping the remaining warmth from her pale flesh. Her eyes jolted open. Her wooden legs stumbled as she tried to escape. That's when, the lights abruptly cut out, throwing her into pitch darkness.

After a few moments when it didn't come back on, she heard shouts from the other stalls. All complaints about who shut the lights and to turn it back on already.

Her teeth shattered. Where was that darn handle? She finally found it and turned off the water. A moment later, the lights flickered and turned on.

Later she found out that the facility as well as several Bureau buildings around the area experienced a freak power outage. Personal investigating the cause said it was because of an electrical overload that blew the switch.

* * *

Days later, in her office at the enforcers department, Fate groaned. Her head rested on her arms lying on her desk. An almost half empty bottle of pain relief rested near a picture of her family. She had an intense headache running strong for the past few hours with no end in sight.

She heard a tentative knock before her office door slowly squeaked open.

"Captain Harlaown?"

"What?" Fate moaned. The sound muffled.

"I have some papers you need to sign." The nameless person looked at her superior with pity. For a while, she had been scary but now she looked like a tired woman.

"Leave it on my desk. I'll look at it later."

"Okay."

Fate heard clomping heels, the rustling of paper, and the squeak of the door as it slid shut.

"Sir. File received from Raising Heart."

Her ears perked as her stomach grew queasy. Lately, Nanoha had been ruthless. _Maybe it's the lack of sleep._ Despite her grievances, they continued with the cuffs every night. They even bathed separately. Took turns changing or did so in separate rooms. They also made sure they were never alone together, and it somehow worked. But, she knew they were both going crazy.

For one, Nanoha developed a sadistic pleasure in torturing her with turn ons. She would flutter those long luscious lashes over her stunningly dark blue passionate orbs, slyly touch her in indecent places, or move a certain way. Like today where she bent over to pick something up and shook her bottom in her face. She could still feel the prickling from her nails biting into her tender palms. She was just lucky Vivio and her parents-in-law were there. Otherwise, she would have grabbed that bootie and more.

Her ability to tone down her affection in front of others, usually at the cost of her own dignity, was her one good point. At least it saved them and kept Nanoha in check. That shameless rascal knew exactly what pushed her buttons. Since, after her little displays, she always gave her a sinister smirk and innocent wink. She never knew before, but thanks to this, she now did. She married a scheming sex fiend.

Worst yet, she even invaded her dreams. Her, as of late, intense, hot, and sweaty dreams. She just couldn't escape from her. But at least in some of her fantasies she could feel satisfied. That is until she woke up and her little imp broke her tranquility.

She sighed as she contemplated opening the file. It probably wasn't good. She would most likely feel frustrated. But, still she lifted her head from the table and calmly leaned back into her chair. "Open it Bardiche."

The file opened. There were at least twenty pictures. She looked through them one by one, spending a good amount of time digesting each image. _How does she have time for this?_

"Um…Captain?"

On pure reflex, her hand within a blink of an eye pushed a button and closed the screen as her shin banged against the sharp ledge near the bottom of her desk. "Yes. What?" Behind the cover of the wood panel, she brought her foot up and rubbed the sore spot.

The guy eyed her flushed appearance curiously before stating his purpose. "I need the file on Robinson."

She handed him the file, closed the door, and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Now then, back to that file._ By the time she finished she was a stiff statue. It slowly cracked and movement started anew. Her breathing and pulse were erratic, her palms sweaty, and her muscles tight. _That's it Nanoha. I'm going to have you begging me for mercy._ Now all she needed was a plan. After minutes of contemplating, she held a dark grin.

* * *

At the military training academy a student with long black hair and a monotone voice intoned, "I sense the presence of devils."

Her fellow classmates glanced at her with concern. When the usually quiet girl spoke, it was always a bad omen.

A minute later there instructor showed up beaming radiantly. "Good evening." She sing-songed.

Then again, there was always a first.

"Good evening ma'am" They saluted. They all, except for one lone dark haired girl, smiled, thinking if she was in such a good mood she might go easy on them in today's training.

How wrong they were. For sixty minutes later, they lied unmoving and complaining about their crazy instructor.

Just then, a young girl with bouncing long blond twin tails skipped onto the training ground. "Wai!" She cheered hands on face as she caught the eye of the floating white devil, who settled across the sea of wreckage, looking at her curiously. She immediately bounded around the prone students and rushed to her side. "You're Mrs. Takamachi! Right! Mrs. Takamachi! I've always wanted to meet you! Wai! Wai! Wai!" The girl bounced in place, excited to meet her idol.

"Are you-" W_ow._ Now that she was up close. The girl was a dead ringer of her wife. If it weren't for the violet eyes and her extreme jubilant nature, she would have said it was Fate at age twelve. "Um.."

"Sia! My name's Sia! Mrs. Takamachi! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Sia, I'm in the middle of class-" Before she could shoo her away the girl interrupted.

"I know! I know! Can I join! Pppllleeeeaaaassseeee Mrs. Takamachi! PPPPPLLLLLEEEeAAAASSSSEEE!" The girl placed her hands in front and bowed.

The students glanced at the girl in disbelief. Could she not see their condition? Was she a masochist? Or just plain crazy? Because no normal person would willingly wish for pain or temporary paralysis. In effort to save her, their eyes pleaded for her to run away. "Go. Save yourself." They mentally cried. But, she hadn't heard a word, and they felt sorry for the disillusioned girl. They couldn't fault her because sixty minutes prior they were just as excited to be in Mrs. Takamachi's class. You couldn't say you were the student of the Ace of aces and not be happy. She was a galactic hero, but apparently, to be a good one you had to be crazy.

"Um. Sia?" the girl looked at her with adoring eyes, making it rather difficult to reject her plea. "Don't you have class?"

The girl vigorously shook her head, "School just ended! And I ran all the way here! So I can finally meet you! Can I stay? I want too! I REALLY WANT to spar with YOU!"

Nanoha checked with raising heart, and it was true. Elementary school ended five minutes ago. "Okay."

"WAI! WAI! WAI!" the girl bounced up and down and around, making Nanoha dizzy.

She grasped her shoulder to stop all the bouncing and could feel all her little muscles twitching. _This girl has too much energy. Well at least she'll put it to good use._ "How about you put on your barrier jacket, and we can begin."

The girl nodded, practically shaking.

Nanoha let go and let her change.

With a flash of golden light, the girl stood in her barrier jacket.

Her jaw would have dropped, but she clenched it. This Fate look alike was uncanny. Even the barrier jacket was the same. Her mind's eye merely had to replace violet with red and she saw Fate, black cape, white skirt with a red belt, and skin tight black leotard and leggings. She shook her head it must be a coincidence. She raised her staff. "You ready?"

The girl grasped her ax tightly. "YES!"

Without a word, Nanoha launched a few dozen pink orbs. The girl flashed and reappeared behind her. She was surprised by her speed, but blocked her swing with her staff.

The girl smiled mischievously.

"Eh!" She hadn't sensed an attack. But, she now felt tingles throughout her body as something connected with her spine. She couldn't even call it an attack. It felt too… um… nice. She shook her head and sent a few more orbs, watching as the girl skillfully dodged or swatted them away. She was impressed. The girl had skill. Maybe, she should make an acceptation and let her participate as a regular in her class.

A few volleys went back and forth. After batting away an orb, Nanoha smiled. She found herself in a strong binding spell. The girl clearly knew her basics. _Let's see how good you are. _She broke free before the attack, and flew straight for her opponent with attacks of her own.

Her grin grew as the girl kept up with her pace.

The students watching from below were also impressed that a lone girl could go head-to-head with their crazy instructor.

Seeing an opening, the girl took it.

"EH!" Nanoha flew back, and glared at the innocently smiling girl. _She just! She just! _Her breast throbbed; the sensation even more pronounced than usual. Her mind was going to the gutter. She shook it. Attacks like that happened sometimes.

The girl suddenly disappeared and she found herself bound again.

"Strawberry panties! So cute! Mrs. Takamachi!"

It was a whisper spoken right to her ear.

A vein on her forehead started pulsing. _That no good little perverted kid!_ _You're nowhere near my Fate-chan! Who cares if you look like her! She never told me that in battle! Even though I gave her plenty of opportunities to look! She was always a respectful Lady! But __**You**__! __**You **__need a lesson in manners__**!**_Without further a due, she broke through the binding.

Right when the binds broke the girl hugged her from behind and squeezed rather soft mounds.

Nanoha refused absolutely refused to make another sound. With clenched teeth and a burning desire to put the little punk in place, she unleashed her fury.

It was surprising. The girl handled everything she threw at her with ease. Of course, she acquired a few scrapes and bruises along the way, but not as much as she should have.

At the same time, a nagging feeling in the back of Nanoha's mind wished to be heard. She pushed it away. If she had listened, she wouldn't have been so surprised. She would have noticed the girl's movements were too familiar to a certain someone to be a coincidence. Then again, her head was clouded lately.

Nanoha inhaled deeply. _I need to calm down. Can't let this girl continue to fool me._ Resetting her stance, she eyed the letch disguised as an innocent little girl.

The girl took one glance at her opponent and smiled. _Looks like she's getting serious._ She giggled. _This will be fun._

After a stolen kiss, some torn clothes, and a few lumps on a blond head, the two opponents found themselves flat on their backs lying side by side, breathing heavily.

"Punk!"

"My idol!"

"Pervert!"

"My Hero!"

"Molester!"

"I love you!"

"Sorry to disappoint your delusional fantasy." She winced. She really didn't even want to be in them. "But, I'm happily married to the love of my life."

"Oh! She sounds special!"

"She is." Nanoha smiled fondly before she turned sour. "And she's nothing like you."

"Oh really. Then can you tell me how I'm like."

That voice soft and gentle nowhere near the high-pitched monstrosity grating on her sensitive ears from before. Nanoha turned her head to the girl, who disappeared in favor of a woman with long blond hair and twinkling red eyes.

"Fate-chan! You! You!... If I wasn't so tired I'd starlight break you right now."

"Oh! I think you've hit me enough." Fate pointed to the multiple lumps on her head. "See. I'm sure I'm going to feel them in the morning. But, I accept. When you feel better you can starlight break me all you want."

Nanoha chuckled. "Masochist."

Fate shook her head. "Nope. I don't like pain. Just you. Besides your starlight breaker makes me feel all warm and tingly."

"Masochist."

Fate sighed.

They lay in silence looking at the clouds floating by.

"Fate-chan?"

"hmm."

"How did you change into an annoying little girl?"

"Vivio taught me her transformation spell. I just tweaked it a bit."

"I see."

"By the way, she's having some friends sleep over."

"Corona and Rio?" Nanoha inquired.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later.

"Don't think you're off the hook Fate-chan."

"No. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow when you forget all about this." Suddenly, Fate found herself trapped within pink bindings.

"Funny." Nanoha called from her vantage in the sky.

"I thought so." Fate told her angel.

Nanoha pointed her staff down. "Prepare yourself Fate-chan for your rightful punishment."

"You know I had a dream like this. Only it was the other way around." Fate commented.

Nanoha almost dropped from the sky. "Fate-chan? Are you" She began blushing. "Are you into bondage?" She spat out quickly. A few moments later when Nanoha began perspiring from waiting so long Fate finally answered.

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Oh." Nanoha grasped her staff and set it in line with her hostage. "Fate-chan?"

"Hmm."

"Why are you still lying there?" She could have easily escaped from those bonds, yet she didn't.

"No reason. I'm just admiring the view." With her suddenly heightened vision, she could clearly see Nanoha's panties and drops of sweat rolling down her legs. She inwardly snickered. Even though she'd seen her wife in less, peering through openings in clothes and imagining her beautiful wife without any was still pleasurable.

"Is that all?"

Fate smiled brightly. "Yeah."

"Oh." She charged up five orbs and without a trace of mercy released them upon her docile spouse.

As the first orb connected, Fate immediately felt something off in the attack. There was no pain or numbness. She couldn't really define it.

"Eh heh. Are you okay Fate-chan?" When she landed, she noticed Fate was flushed and panting. _I think I over did it?_ It was strange since she could take a lot more than five orbs.

"No."

Nanoha didn't take it to heart. She sat beside her, gently grasped her head, and rested it on her lap. Her hand removed darkened blond hair plastered across her forehead. "You're all sweaty."

"You're… fault." The enforcer couldn't seem to suck in enough air.

"I think it's sexy."

Fate smiled as her eyes closed content. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Who said I can't?"

"Doctor's orders."

Nanoha puffed, her bangs shifting from the gust before resettling.

"Nanoha?"

"hmm."

"I want a bath."

Nanoha blinked. _Why did she have to announce it?_ "Okay?"

"I can't get up."

"Oh." Nanoha grasped her wife from beneath her arm pits. Her muscles strained to lift the heavy rag doll that was supposed to be her wife, who smiled the whole time. "You know some help would be nice." She grumbled between breathes. Currently, Nanoha played tug of war against gravity. Fate would slip down her arms. She'd strain to lift her back up. It was a losing battle.

"Sorry can't move."

Nanoha let her plop to the ground.

"Ow." Fate tiredly mumbled into the dirt.

Meanwhile, Nanoha stood above her, hands on hips, and walked around Fate's prone form. Finally, she rolled her over so her face no longer kissed the ground.

Fate grew concerned and excited when warm hands grasped her legs and spread them. "Nanoha, what are you doing?"

"No worries. I got you this time." She sat between Fate's legs and lay downed.

Fate's breast cushioned her head while the rest of her front was a mattress her back laid on. "You know I kinda like this." Fate whispered to her ear.

"Hush you." She needed to concentrate or she'd get distracted. Placing each of Fate's arms over her shoulders and holding them, Nanoha sat up bring Fate up as well. Her legs tucked under her and her back bent to the ground, she stood up using her back to elevate the taller woman's heavier weight.

"Ooo. Nice." Fate commented when she was lifted up.

"Well it's not like I had help." Nanoha moved her hands to Fate's tosh supporting her as she piggy backed her.

"I have no energy. You tuckered me out." Fate said as she laid her head on Nanoha's shoulder while sighing in content.

"Right. Right. I should tell your comrades their scary captain is just a big baby, who needs her wife to carry her around after mock combat."

"Somehow knowing you were my opponent, I don't think they'd care."

"Hmph. I'm not even that scary. I don't get why everyone is so afraid."

"Beats me." Fate turned and kissed Nanoha on the cheek. "I find you adorable." She then reclaimed her shoulder pillow, missing the growing redness on said cheek.

The scenery slowly passed as Nanoha walked. They made quite a sight, the white devil carrying an elite enforcer. People stared. She didn't notice, her gaze always looking ahead while her companion shut her eyes to the world.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm."It sounded scratchy; her wife's even pace with the gentle sway in her step lulled her to peaceful slumber.

"How do you plan on bathing when you're half asleep?"

"I'll be fine once I'm there. You're giving me a chance to recharge." Truth was she could have walked on her own a long time ago. But, why should she disrupt this lovely moment between them, and it wasn't often, Nanoha carried her. So she milked this for everything it was worth.

"What are you a battery?"

"Nope. But I can act like one."

"I've noticed."

* * *

The long awaited day finally came. They were at the doctor's office waiting for him to come in. After fifteen minutes, he finally did.

"Ou! Vhat happened to you?"

The white of their eyes were bloodshot, making the one with the red irises look rather scary since her whole eye looked like it was flaring crimson save for the pupil and scattered spots of white. Their hair was messy like they just got out of bed. Their clothes miss matched and hastily put on. All and all they looked terrible.

Fate shied up to the old coot. Threw her arm roughly across the shorter guy's shoulders, jostling him, and began, "Do you really want to hear what we've been through?"

The doctor slid his glasses up, which moved when he was shaken. "It is my job."

"Honey, can I start?" Fate excitedly asked Nanoha, who waved her hand giving her the go ahead. She smiled. "Hmm… where should I begin?" Fate tapped her chin as she thought. "Should it be magic, feelings, or our senses?" She looked to Nanoha. "Dear what do you think?"

"I personally like magic stories."

"Aw. Isn't she cute doc?" Fate tightened her hold around the old man, moving him close as if they were buddies.

Although he remained silent, Fate didn't bother with an answer. She continued. "Well I think she is." She shook her head. "No. Not just cute. I need something better." Her fingers snapped, snapped, snapped. She brightened when she found the words. "She's GORGEOUS! Beautiful! My angel!" Then in that condescending tone, "Tell me doc? Do you know how it feels to have an angel around?" She shook him when he didn't answer.

"Ma'am vhat arrre you getting at?"

"Honey, did it look like I was done?" Fate glanced at her wife.

Nanoha shook her head. "But you did get side tracked dear."

Her voice gentled. "Oh… Well you know how I get about you."

"Yes. Yes. But do continue with the story."

"Anything for you, my angel." Fate winked at her. "Now then. Picture this doc." Her hand waved as she spoke. "I'm on the training field sparing against my good friend, who happens to be a knight hundreds of years old. Do you know how much battle experience that amounts to! But, that's not the point we are usually fairly matched. So I'm fighting like usual. Everything is going great, and then" She paused for dramatic effect. It worked. Because Nanoha leaned forward, ears perked, even though she knew what would happen next. "Out of nowhere at a critical moment in the battle my magic just splutters and dies. Not even a spark. I was lucky enough to be on the ground at the time. But, do you know how hard it is to dodge a veteran knights attacks without magic!" She shook the doc for good measure. "I'll tell you its damn hard. I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a few bruised ribs. Luckily it was nothing major."

The doc raised his eyebrow at that. She called those injuries nothing major. If she meant it could have been worse, then maybe. He wasn't a soldier so he didn't know. As a doctor, he knew treatment was easy and recovery quick maybe two or three days with accelerated healing magic. But, the pain was immense. Were his patients a little on the crazy side? He laughed it off. Probably no crazier than him. He had to admit. They were proving to be quiet interesting.

"But that's not even the good part. Later on that day, when I was released and at home resting on the couch with my lovely wife there to pamper me," Fate waved at Nanoha when she referred to her, and received one in return. "my sweet daughter comes to give me a hug and… and" Her voice choked up, her eyes tearing.

Nanoha took up the story as Fate rolled up into a ball in the corner of the room and cried. She had told her a million times over it wasn't her fault. But, Fate still felt guilty. So, she stopped wasting her breath and patiently waited for the day Fate would come to grips with it on her own. "While our daughter is in Fate's arms, electricity suddenly erupts from her body. Our daughter was shocked for a bit. But, once she erected a barrier, she was fine although tired and annoyed that she had to miss her favorite show because of the following black out."

"I see. Did you experrrience any emotions durrring zat time?" The doctor directed his question to the depressed woman in the corner.

Fate suddenly stood up enraged. "I nearly killed my daughter!"

"Fate-chan." Nanoha admonished. "Stop being so dramatic. You know Vivio's trained in magic and combat. She was caught off guard, but she wasn't in any real danger."

"But Nanoha. That attack it was completely out of my control."

"That's right. So stop blaming yourself!" Nanoha scolded.

Fate bowed her head and watched her boot scuff the plain white tiles. It was easier said than done.

Nanoha turned to the doctor. "Sorry she gets like this sometimes…. I guess. It's my turn now. Let's see… I was in the kitchen with mother. We were talking while we cooked, and then I blew up the kitchen."

The doctor stared at her, wondering if there was anymore. When she remained silent, he figured that was it. "I see. Now zen." He needed to frame this better than before. "Tell me exactly how you boz felt **beforrrre** your magic vent out of contrrrol?"

"I was happy." Fate answered immediately.

Nanoha took more time to recall how she felt. She knew it was over something trivial her mother said. "I think. I was irritated."

The doctor nodded and wrote on his pad. "How many times did zis happen?"

"Twice." Nanoha answered.

"No. Three times." Fate corrected. When Nanoha gazed at her curiously, she explained. "Tea cup, your students, and the kitchen."

"Oh."

"I think it was once maybe twice for me." She wasn't sure if the black out at the TSAB was her fault. But, after what happened at home, she guessed it was.

He asked them to tell him the rest of their story. So they told him about changes in their body temperature, bouts of heightened sensitivity to their senses, and their roll coaster ride of feelings.

When the stories finished, he took several moments to analyze his notes. He was ecstatic. His pills had worked. Their emotions now triggered their magic. The linking process wasn't entirely as he had anticipated but he didn't care since the side-effects weren't that bad.

To them, he said, "Zis must be ze side-effects of ze pills."

They just glared at him.

* * *

**Bonus scene**

Blue eyes shot open. Chains clinked as she pulled against them. Then she remembered, why. She looked to the far wall. The glowing clock read 3:30. Damn. Four hours until her daughter woke up for school and freedom. She crossed her legs and tried going back to sleep.

Her eyes shot open again. Her thighs squeezed tightly. 3:32. Damn.

At 3:40 she gave up on sleep all together and just stared into the darkness.

"Mmm… Nanoha."

She brightened. Was she awake? She turned to Fate and sighed. _She's just dreaming about me._ She wondered what it was about. Her eyes glinted as they fell on her toy.

She blew across her ear. "Fate-chan." She whispered sweetly. She told her a story. It began romantic but as it drown on it grew racier. She frowned. _She should have at least moaned_. If she couldn't affect her subconscious did Fate really love her? Hmm.

"Fate-chan do you love me?"

She only heard her soft breathing.

"That's not fair Fate-chan. You can't talk only when you feel like it." She pouted. Her whole plan rode on her sleep talking. What was she going to do now?

She heard some rustling and the chains clink. She watched in astonishment as Fate effortlessly rolled to face her despite her restraints and was still asleep. Her body wasn't even in some awkward position; it lay comfortably on the bed. How did she do it? She woke up every time because the stupid chains pulled her arms when she moved. Was Fate used to restraints? Was she somehow captured on one of her missions, forced into a cell, and bound for days on end? Till her body learned and adapted to sleeping in chains. Oh her poor Fate-chan. She grew angry with her imagined captors on some planet holding her love prisoner. She placed herself in the fantasy. She fought against scores of bad guys. Beat them and rescued her enforcer, who fell into her arms, called her "her hero," and professed her undying love for her. She drooled.

Upon entering reality, she whipped her mouth against the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

The clock read 3:55. She groaned. Time sure passed slowly.

"Master?" Raising Heart took herself out of stand by upon sensing her owner's frustration.

Nanoha brightened. "Raising Heart you're awake." This was the perfect time for training. "Can you open training stage 9?"

"Alright."

After training, she glanced at the clock. _Only one hour to go._ Her legs tightened. She shouldn't have used that word. How was she going to pass time now?

"Master would you like to play a game?"

Nanoha grew curious she didn't know Raising Heart had games. "Sure."

Forty minutes saw Nanoha loosing 7 out of 10 different games. She grew bored and stopped playing. At that time, the dark seen in the window was fading into a gray-blue.

"Lady Nanoha." Bardiche intoned. He awoke when Raising Heart did. But, it was rude to interrupt master and device bonding time, so he waited till now.

"Morning Bardiche."

"Morning. Would Lady Nanoha like to see some pictures of the Sir."

_Pictures of Fate_. "Sure."

Bardiche opened a secret file not even his owner knew of. It was entitled to Fate's special person and was produced by his creator.

"She's so cute." Nanoha saw many pictures of a young Fate, maybe around four. It was nice, seeing her strong enforcer cry over the tiniest things, trip and fall in the bath, play with arf in the mud, and other childish things. But, her favorite picture was of Fate napping with her arms curled around a puppy arf. Her young face was just so adorable. She glanced at her adult sleeping face. The baby fat was gone and her jaw and cheeks were more pronounced. That cute little girl became a beautiful woman.

By the time Vivio poked her head through the door, she had seen all the pictures.

"Good morning Nanoha-mama." Vivio whispered since her other mother was still sleeping.

"Morning Vivio. Sleep well?"

"Hmm. I dreamt of being a pirate."

"Did you find treasure?"

Vivio nodded. She then released her mamas.

"Thank you. Vivio." Nanoha rushed straight to the bathroom. She sighed in blissful relief. Never again will she drink before bed at least not while she was held hostage.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 8

The Act

The room was designed as a love suite. Candles outlining the walls softly lit the room and gave off a rose scent. The bed was gigantic and heart shaped. The red covers soft to the touch. Fate's strong arms held her above her love as she gazed at beautiful stormy blue eyes.

"Fate-chan." She whispered.

"Hmm."

"It's been a month and 10 minutes. Stop staring and do something. Now!"

She was so cute when she was being demanding and impatient.

"Right." Her head tilted down. She crossed half the distance before she stopped. Her lips hovered over Nanoha so close, but yet so far.

Annoyed, Nanoha grabbed her blond head and pushed down. They kissed and it was beautiful before Fate left her cold a few seconds later, her expression a mask of tight control.

Nanoha frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…"

Stinging thoughts raced through her head. They had come so far endured so much. How could she be having second thoughts? Was it her? Was she inadequate? Did Fate think she couldn't take care of a baby? Did she not want a baby with her?

"Not when I'm being watched." She finished, melting away her worries.

Nanoha gently caressed her face. "Oh honey" She cooed. "Don't you dare." She hissed. "I've waited too long. And not even your delusional fantasies will stop us. Do I make myself clear?" She gripped her chin, holding her full attention.

"Yes ma'am." was the steadfast reply.

"Then why am I still waiting?"

Her steely blue eyes and her commanding tone sent a small shiver down Fate's spine.

"I'm on it ma'am."

"Stop talking and ravage me like the animal I know you are."

"Yes ma'am." She tried again. Her hand under her love's shirt slowly went up her stomach and stopped at the edge of her breast. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She knew the doctor's machines were hidden somewhere in this room. Their cold metallic sensors sent feeds to the astute old man watching them from another room.

Their positions reversed. Nanoha straddled her and held her arms above her head.

"Were my orders not clear?" She demanded like a dictator.

"No ma'am." Fate answered with strong conviction.

"Then you deliberately defied orders?"

"No ma'am."

"No?" She spoke with derision. "Are you a liar now? Don't answer that" She placed a finger on Fate's lips, stopping the small movement. "From now on you exist only to please me. Any other thoughts are to be banished from your mind." She bound her disobedient wife's wrists to the bed with magic and got off her.

"Where are you going?" Fate watched her cute totalitarian wife walk away.

"Did I say you could speak?" She harshly spoke. She didn't even turn around as she rummaged through the dresser.

"No…" She quieted as Nanoha glared.

"You don't have a mind. You don't have choices. Your body. Your actions are controlled only by me. If I say you can speak. You speak. If I say bark like a dog. You bark like a dog. You don't question me or my actions." She crawled on the bed. Red eyes tracked her movement as she came to sit on her stomach. She was going to break the stubborn worries restraining her shy wife. She held a piece of white cloth between her hands. It came down on her love's red eyes and threw her into darkness. Nanoha bent down and whispered in her ear, smiling as she felt her shiver.

"Everything you are belongs only to me." Were her whispered words.

Fate felt the bed shift. She wriggled slightly in her bonds as a tickling sensation like ants crawled from her neck, down between her breasts, down her stomach, over her belly button, down her navel, and stopped at the edge of her pants. As this was going on she could hear her wife's voice in the background.

Nanoha slowly unbuttoned Fate's shirt. "Remember that only what I say matters. And I say right now, it's just the two of us. You're in our room. Lying in our bed. On our soft white linen sheets." Under her soft touch her love's firm abdomen, shaped from years of training, answered with slight tremors. She smirked. "Do you feel them? Speak."

"Yes. Ma'am." The words were soft spoken.

Her hands stopped roaming. "Is that doubt? Answer me." She growled.

"No! Ma'am!"

"Good." she smiled pleasantly. "Tell me what you feel right now?"

Fate took a moment to examine herself. It was drafty, but, "Warm. Ma'am."

It was a start, but it wasn't good enough. She wanted her raving mad and she knew exactly how to get her there. "I'm going to free your wrists. You will touch only what I say you can touch."

Fate felt the bindings disappear.

"Now undress me."

Following her voice Fate sat before her wife.

"I ca-" A pinch to her breast silenced her.

"I didn't say you could speak. Or to think of excuses like you can't see." Nanoha smirked at her wife's surprise. She took Fate's delicate wrist and guided it to her shirt then let go. "Undress me." She repeated her command.

Soon after her shirt left, which was slow for reasons other than her lover's blindness, she said "Kiss me and don't stop."

Following the trail of hot breath, Fate captured her lips. Minutes later, her lungs screamed. She ignored them and kept going until Nanoha finally broke the kiss for some needed air.

"Good." She said breathless.

Even though Fate couldn't see it, she knew Nanoha was smiling. She felt Nanoha's hand at the back of her neck as she was pulled down. Using her arms and legs for support, she hovered above her commanding wife.

"Touch me."

Her angelic voice filled her ears. She told her what to do, when to stop and continue. If she hesitated or was slow to obey she received a slap or worse denied access while her wife tortured her with sounds elicited by her own hand. She soon learned blind obedience and worries of a pervert doctor lessened. Her descent into primal need, made worse by a month's worth of celibacy, was rewarded with permission to roam over familiar planes where her hands painted a beautiful naked woman in her mind's eye. Her Nanoha's eyes, a bottomless ocean, whirled and sucked her in like Charybdis who swallowed a thousand ships. She could imagine herself drowning as she tasted the salt of her wet skin. Smelt a musky scent that drove her wild. Felt tingles run up her fingers to her spine and into her head.

It soon became evident that imagining was no longer enough. She wanted to see her shake. To see those hypnotic sapphire eyes. Not caring for commands, which had turned into mere sounds of moaning and groaning. She ripped the blind fold from her eyes exposing crimson pools to her wife who lost any semblance of sanity that remained.

It was rough at first as they vied for domination. But, lust and passion soon gave way to another form of love that was slow and gentle. A heartwarming emotion born from years of life shared poured from their chests through the veins that fed their limbs and colored their bodies with magic.

In the control room, machines came to life as the doctor, bouncing in his seat, orchestrated them with twists of knobs and switches.

Female forms glowed gold or pink. They grew brighter and brighter until they disappeared within the light. Thin blue and green beams fired from the walls. They were absorbed. Pink swirled into gold and began to overtake it.

The gold woman felt nostalgic in that pink embrace as she was reminded of her youth. Of the first wave that utterly subdued her as it brought comfort to her lonely soul, telling her someone cared for her. This embrace holding emotions that had grown and matured was ten times more potent. It could conquer anyone and had already taken her heart. She held a fond smile. Her beloved never could hold back. She was far too honest for self-restraint. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lost conflicted girl anymore. She had grown up. Carried desires far beyond Nanoha's imaginings. They quietly rested in her heart bound by heavy locks and chains for fear of their torrential power. But right now, she desired the freedom to express how much she truly cared. One by one the locks fell with a resounding thud. The chains clinked and strained as its captives trembled with increasing strength impatient to taste the rare moment of freedom. With the fall of the last lock, the chains snapped, her heart clenched, and they gushed out like a raging waterfall.

Within pink, the small gold orb suddenly grew wider and wider. It swallowed pink as it went until only gold remained.

Tears ran from Nanoha's eyes as pulsing waves coming in faster and faster crashed into her being over and over again. On some level she had suspected behind that soft gentle exterior rested someone wild and intense. She had always wanted to meet her. Now that she finally got the chance she wanted to run away. Her lover, convulsing just as much as she was, held her in place with gentle arms that might have been iron in the strength of their grasp. And she felt like she was drowning in her. It was frightening and exhilarating. Like that first time she flew and kept soaring higher and higher into the sky. When she thought she couldn't handle the intensity any longer. She reached a quiet peace. A moment where she felt they shared the same mind and body.

That was when there was an explosion that shook the building and cut the city's power grid.

In the dark, the doctor held a mad, insane, grin.

_

AN: Apologies for the long wait. The next chapters will becoming in faster.


	10. Chapter 9

Trepidation

A month later, after a week of the couple accomplishing their daily routines with a noticeable bounce in their step, all was well with the Takamachi-Harlaown household. That is until.

Fate jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Jarred awake, Nanoha rubbed her eyes. It was still dark out. What could possibly wake Fate up? Leaving the warm bed, she groggily made for the panel of light under the door connecting the bathroom to their bedroom. She sobered quickly upon hearing a dreadful ueeehhhhh- splash… cough cough. Bursting through the door, she found Fate kneeling over the toilet bowl. She went to hold her hair back and rubbed soothing circles along her back, which shook with every heave.

Flushing the toilet, Fate, with Nanoha's steadying support, got to her feet. She flushed her mouth with water and gurgled mint flavored mouthwash cleansing the bad taste in her mouth. After a few splashes of refreshing cool water, she turned to a concerned Nanoha.

"I'm fine." Her hand snaked by her wife to grab the towel hanging on the wall behind her. She pat her face dry while answering a row of questions. "No. I didn't go out drinking with Signum or Hayate. I didn't eat anything funny. And I think we should wait a few days. I just caught a bug going around work." She placed the towel away.

In shocked awe, Nanoha asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Fate replied confused.

"Know what I was going to say."

"What are you talking about? You clearly asked me." Fate raised an eyebrow, thinking her wife was acting strange.

"No I didn't." Nanoha shook her head, adamant about it.

"Of course you did. I heard you in my head. How else would I know?"

"Fate-honey." Nanoha said gently. "I was only thinking. I didn't broadcast my thoughts."

"Maybe you did. It's late or early," she was confused. "Anyway, we should get some more sleep," she yawned, "while we can." Walking passed her, she went to bed.

Nanoha quietly followed. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

* * *

For the next week, Fate would get sick, eat a hearty breakfast as if to prove she was fine, go to work, come home, and repeated the cycle.

Nanoha watched the familiar scene in the bathroom. After Fate freshened up, she shoved a blue box into her chest.

"Don't come out until it's done."

After a glimpse of the picture on the box, Fate grasped the door frame, stopping Nanoha from pushing her back into the bathroom. "Why do I have to take it?"

Nanoha stared. "Because you're the one throwing up each and every morning."

"You had cake for breakfast." Fate quickly retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"What are you saying you never eat cake for breakfast!" Fate passionately objected.

"So I was in the mood for cake."

"See! Cravings. That's a sign."

"Fate-chan." She used a stern motherly tone because she behaved like a kid trying to weasel their way out of something.

"Don't Fate-chan me. I'm not done."

Nanoha folded her arms over her chest, her foot tapping the tiled floor. "Well, continue. I'm listening."

"You ate slouberg." Fate held a smug I-got-you smile.

"So what?" She huffed, growing annoyed at her wife's useless bullheaded remarks.

Fate couldn't believe it. How could she not know? "You **hate** slouberg."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She heard the same remark a few days ago from Amy when they went grocery shopping.

"Because it's true." Fate stated point blank.

"No its not." She sounded petulant. "I don't like it. But I don't hate it. I just wanted to eat slouberg this week. Is that so bad?"

"Nanoha. That makes no sense. But the point is. I think you should take this." Fate stuck the box into Nanoha's chest.

"Fate-chan I think you're being a baby. Just go take it." Nanoha pushed it back into her chest.

"No. I think I just have a cold. You take it." Fate pushed back.

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"You know what?" The box was held in between them.

"What?" Fate tentatively asked.

"This is ridiculous. How about we both take it?"

"Agreed." Fate stepped back, leaving Nanoha to hold the box.

"Great! I'll run to the store and you take this." She threw the box at Fate.

She fumbled to catch it. When her wife almost reached the bedroom door, Fate said, "Oh no." Ran passed her. Pivoted. "I'll run to the store and you take it." Gave back the box.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Are we really going to start this again."

"Not if you stop first."

She studied her for a moment. "Why are you running away from this?"

"I'm-" She was going to say not. But, Nanoha's make-one-more-excuse-and-no-homemade-cake-for-you look made her gulp it down. "I just don't want to know. Okay!"

Nanoha began to feel uneasy. "Why not? I thought you wanted this." She whispered the last part.

Fate hugged her, which soothed her somewhat. "Of course I do."

With those words, Nanoha was able to listen to the rest of Fate's broken speech without worries.

"I'm just… it's… how do I put this?" She tapped her chin.

"You're afraid." Nanoha voiced, telling her what was in both their hearts. "Because you're scared about how things will change. But, you're still excited and looking forward to it."

"Yeah." She added. "It's comfortable right now and I guess I want to take it slow."

Nanoha understood. Still, she wanted pay back for the aggravation and insecurity she caused her earlier. "You baby." She teased.

Fate pouted, making Nanoha almost pinch her cheeks from how cute she was being.

"Well I'm not like you. Charging and barreling right into things." She grumbled.

"No." Nanoha agreed and told her what she read in her eyes. "You dodge and evade. But," She caressed her cheek. "You're always there when it counts."

They stared into each other's eyes, Fate getting closer and closer. Until, she kissed her over and over while guiding her to the bed.

"What about the test?" Fate whispered as she hovered over her. She felt Nanoha's hand behind her head.

"Later." Nanoha pulled her down.

"Mmm." Fate held an inward smirk as, for now, she got her way.

* * *

Sometime later after they returned from the pharmacy with another blue box, Fate stood before the bathroom door.

"Do I really have to go first?" She almost whined.

"What? You want to do this together too." Nanoha giggled as she placed plastic bags on their bed next to the ones Fate brought up. She had taken the opportunity to restock some household items and get some cute things she found with Fate.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Fate turned to her expectantly.

"I was joking." She said walking passed her, and opening the bathroom door to put bath supplies in the cabinets under the sink and on the wall above the toilet. When she turned around she was met with bright red eyes that cried please be there for me.

She fidgeted. "It's embarrassing." She weakly protested, walking for the bed where more items waited to be put away.

"Nanoha." Fate held her wrist and gazed into her blue eyes with a sense of profoundness. "I've seen you naked plenty of times."

_Goodness. She was being ridiculous again._ Nanoha thought. "That's different."

"How?... I've done things down there. Like mmmf."

Nanoha covered her mouth with her free hand. "You really don't have to tell me. I know."

"So there's no problem." Her voice sounded muffled.

"Fate-chan." She dropped her hand. She couldn't believe she needed to explain this to an adult. "Going to the bathroom is a private event." With that, she twisted out of Fate's grasp.

Fate watched her go.

"That's actually not true." She said, while Nanoha folded their new bath towels. "In some cultures it's pretty public. Do it where you please kind of thing." She was thinking about her times on foreign worlds where the aliens were intelligent humanoid creatures with a more animalistic behavior.

Nanoha placed their new towels in the dresser drawer. "Well in this house it's private." She pushed the drawer close with a clap of finality.

"Fine. Then you can just watch me go to the bathroom."

Nanoha's steps faltered. "Um… Okay." She honestly couldn't believe how far she was going with this.

Fate smiled brightly.

* * *

"Well." Nanoha was impatient.

For the past five minutes she watched Fate sit on the toilet with her pants down and the test between her legs.

"I can't go."

"Why?" She snipped. She was so sure of herself moments ago.

"I feel like your pressuring me."

"Then I'll just leave."

"No! Please stay!" Fate quickly grasped her wrist before Nanoha could even make her first step.

She looked at her wife, begging on the toilet. "Fate-chan this isn't working." She said gently.

"Nanoha. If you go. I won't be able to take the test."

Nanoha grew stern at the implied threat. "Are you trying to run again?"

"No. I just want you here to support me." Fate said sincerely.

"To what? Pee!"

"Just stay. Please."

Looking down at those imploring burgundy eyes, made her feel guilty. She glanced away, mumbling, "Fine."

"Thank you." she said gratefully, letting go of her wrist. "Now just turn to the wall and cover your ears."

"And how will that help." Nanoha huffed.

"Please." Fate pleaded again.

Sighing, Nanoha did as she was told. About five seconds later, despite her hands over her ears she heard Fate go and had to smile from just how funny the whole situation was.

* * *

After Nanoha kicked Fate out of the bathroom, much to Fate's disappointment since she wanted to be with her, they waited for the results. The time between the ticks of the hand were long drawn out stillness. Agonizing in the sluggish pace that settled over them, Fate left the bed and walked around the room. Nanoha observed her aimless wandering from the bed. Twenty laps later. The timer rang.

Fate stopped circling and made her way back to the bed where Nanoha waited. "Ready." She said, gripping the small plastic stick in her hand. She turned to her silent wife: Her head down. Her gaze on the suddenly heavy plastic stick grasped in trembling hands. Fate held them steadying their quivering. Nanoha turned to her, witnessing that small smile that parted when she spoke. "No matter what the result. Know that I'm always here for you. And we'll get through this together."

Nanoha searched her unfaltering burgundy eyes knowing her words to be true. It gave her peace. She nodded. "I'm ready."

Fate smiled, separating their hands, but always remaining close beside her. They read their results and kept rereading. It until it sunk in. They turned to each other and said, "I'm…."

* * *

**Bonus scene from earlier that week**

"The nerve of her!" Nanoha stomped down the aisle while her sister-in-law leisurely rolled the shopping cart beside her. "Can you believe it!" With barely a glance, she grabbed items as she passed and dumped them in the cart.

Much to Amy's surprise and wonder, everything in the shopping cart was on the list. At this rate grocery shopping would end in record time. She decided she'd go shopping with Nanoha more often. "Calm down. She was just busy."

"So what?" She pivoted on her toes, holding a carton of fragile eggs. "She never blew me off before!"

Amy discretely took the eggs from her frantically waving hand before they could break. "She's an enforcer. You know how demanding her job is."

"She was reading! How hard it is to read! I called her in the middle of a street fight and she still paid attention to me."

Amy knew Fate was an apt fighter. Holding light conversation with Nanoha while fighting criminals was no big deal. She was still amazed and even envious since her husband never answered her calls unless he needed something. But, that's just the type of man she married and wouldn't trade him for the world. Although, she did think about arranging training sessions to improve his ability to multitask.

"And to think, I" she emphasized I, "was actually worried about her. I even suggested she take the day off from work. But nnnooo!" her hand went side to side with a smooth sweeping wave, "She insisted she was fine and left. Well you know what! I don't… care any… mooorree." She broke into tears.

While looking for a box of tissues Amy noticed the other shoppers sneak peeks or blatantly stopped to gaze at the balling combat instructor. "What? You never saw a woman cry before! Get moving!" They skedaddled. She grabbed some tissues and held the instructor, who cried into her shoulder.

"I… I… was only…. w-worried… about her. You know."

She gazed at her with big round eyes that reminded Amy of a puppy abandoned by its master.

"Nanoha are you on your period?" She whispered as she gave Nanoha the tissues.

"N-No." she said miserably. "It's running," she blew her nose, "a little late. Why?" She wiped the tears from her sad baby-blues.

"Oh. No reason." Amy couldn't say you're being overly sensitive. With the way things were going, she could bust out her barrier jacket and sock her. She was exaggerating. Nanoha held a certain kind of respect for her that often let her get away with things that others wouldn't. Still, she didn't want Nanoha's anger directed at her. "Hey! You know what you need." She used her enthusiastic voice that always distracted her kids. "Food. I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah." She slowly uttered in a voice just breaking through sadness. "I'm a little hungry."

"Great! I know a place that makes excellent tuna fish sandwiches."

"Actually Amy… Can we go to Martha's Grill? I'm in the mood for slouberg."

"Slouberg?" She said surprised. It was a favorite meat amongst Mid-childan's like chicken to Earth people. "You **hate** slouberg."

During her first year living on Mid-childa, She and Fate were invited to celebrate her husband's twenty-third birthday at a fancy restaurant reputed for its slouberg. It was delicious. The meat tough chewy, distinct tangy earth flavor, exactly how it was suppose to be. Everyone at the table loved it. Then they noticed the Earth-born girl carried a forced smile while she struggled to chew and swallow, getting less than half-way through the meat before she claimed to be full.

"Oh. I don't hate slouberg. I don't like it. But right now, I want some." She was rather excited.

"Okay." She replied, somewhat unsure. That was the weirdest thing she ever heard her say and she heard plenty. Being from another planet Nanoha often said outlandish things. "Let's go to Martha's." They had the best grilled food in the city, and they grilled any kind of meat imaginable. Maybe once they got there Nanoha would change her mind.

She didn't. Not only did she devour four helpings of slouberg and enjoy it. She even ate a whole chocolate cake that seemed to bring her immense pleasure. Other than portion sizes, her eating behavior was so reminiscent of Fate, Amy thought her eyes played tricks on her. It was only Nanoha's voice and the occasional pinch that proved otherwise.


	11. Revenge Part 1

AN:

This chapter is very very long so I had to break it into three parts.

There is a bit of a crossover with Rizzoli & Isles since I took the liberty of borrowing the characters Jane, Maura, and Frost from the show. They just fit well with this chapter story. Every other character you will encounter is a product of my imagination. Not all are well developed they serve, but they serve some limited purpose.

Also I should warn you that** this chapter compared to the previous ones is different, much more intense, and violent, but it gets better towards the end. **

I Feel You in the Midst of Revenge

part I

The city was quiet. No pressing calls reporting criminal activity, no one smuggling illegal artifacts, and no one to chase after. It made driving through the streets in search of trouble, something Fate hoped to find, a chore. If only she and Signum weren't on duty. She could have gotten in a good sparing match. Instead, she was left to stew in a vat of memories she wished she could just discard.

It started with a nightmare she hadn't experienced in a long time. About a mission gone bad when she was sixteen and still an enforcer's aid. She didn't know why she had dreamt about it now. She already had enough on her plate dealing with the aftermath of that day not so long ago. Beginning the morning, moody and brooding over a bad dream that brought out feelings of inadequacy and guilt was not what Nanoha needed. Fate had tried toning it down for her sake. Of course Nanoha saw through it, although she didn't comment. They both had a lot on their mind and other than good morning and a few words here and there, the day started on a rather quiet note.

Fate clenched the steering wheel, taking a turn sharper than she should have. Her assistant enforcer jarred in the passenger seat regarded her mentor with some concern. Knowing it wasn't like her to be so aggressive when trouble wasn't about. Still, she didn't say anything and let her be, thinking it wasn't her business to interfere with her mentor's life. Of course, if her mentor's mood disrupted their work and she found her life in peril, she'd open her mouth.

The car jerked as it came to an abrupt halt. Fate stared at the red light. Not really seeing it. She was elsewhere, reliving the same heart breaking scene over and over again. The moment her wife had completely broken down.

####################################################

It felt like the hundredth test. She had already grown numb to the result. Still, on Nanoha's insistence she had grudgingly retaken it. Of course, only after Nanoha had agreed to take it as well. And so they had grown a lovely pile of empty boxes and plastic sticks in the middle of their bedroom. Her wife had nearly bought out the whole store's supply because the other two tests weren't enough for Nanoha to confirm the results of the first one.

Fate let the stick slip from her fingers. She watched it fall to the floor, joining the pile with a clink when another sound pulled at her heart. Her wife was sobbing, hunched over her knees, hands covering her face. The culprit- a simple stick innocently lying before her life partner. Fate crossed the short distance between them, occasionally stepping on plastic sticks on her way there. She knelt before Nanoha. Discreetly grabbed the offensive little thing in front of her wife and flicked her wrist, sending it crashing into the far wall with a satisfying clank. She gathered Nanoha's shaking form into her arms and whispered sweet reassuring words into Nanoha's ear. Telling her that, 'Everything would be okay. That they would try again.' When her tears finally subsided Fate's shirt was soaked and her skin was wet and cold.

"I felt so connected with you." Nanoha's voice hoarse and muffled in Fate's chest. She pulled back some, her head tilted up, puffy red rims around her baby blues met burgundy eyes that usually would have put her at ease. "It should have worked." She softly uttered.

"Nanoha." Fate's voice comforted as her thumb tenderly wiped away the wet path from under Nanoha's eyes to the edge of her jaw. "It was our first try. We used an experimental procedure. There was no guarantee it would work."

"I know. But, I-I can't help think… that…" Nanoha had difficulty speaking as if something was lodged in her throat. She swallowed and tried again. She could only whisper, "It's my fault." Her gaze dropped, afraid to see the disappointment in Fate's eyes.

Holding Nanoha at arms length, Fate tilted her chin up and gazed into her wife's eyes. "Now you listen to me," Fate's voice cracked with emotion, feeling Nanoha's pain as if it were her own. She had to make Nanoha understand. "This is **not** your fault." She cupped her wife's face. "You got that. It's not your fault." She earnestly said to drive home the point.

Nanoha shook her head. Tears once more trekked down her face. "You don't understand Fate." Her voice was raw. "All those years of hard magic. I…I don't…" She closed her eyes. Tried calming herself by taking a shaky breath and letting it out slow. "I don't think I can have…" she faltered, the words at the tip of her tongue, ".….I don't think….…..I can have…have…." She couldn't say it. It would be too real if she did. She started balling again and took refuge in Fate's arms.

Fate held Nanoha close, hugging her for all she was worth. She understood the unvoiced words hanging between them, and she couldn't afford to believe it, didn't even wish to. It hurt too much. She'd end up crying too, and her wife didn't need that. She needed her to be strong. So she countered, "If that's what you think. Then it could be my fault."

Nanoha snapped her head up. Teary eyed, running nose, an absolute mess, but her mouth was poised to argue, refute such a ridiculous claim.

Fate held a finger to her wife's lips. "No. Listen."

Nanoha didn't want to. But that beseeching look in her burgundy eyes, which swirled with hurt Nanoha knew she caused, held her tongue. She listened, quietly, knowing she wouldn't like what she would hear.

"I wasn't born naturally. Shh." Fate said at seeing that indignant fury in Nanoha's azure eyes. It made her inwardly smile. Nanoha hated when anyone thought less of her because she was an artificial mage. A fact many Mid-childan's for all their openness regarded as a thing that was less than human. Nanoha had defended her many times against such prejudice when she remained silent to their taunts, not from fear or because she believed a word they said. She simply never felt the need to defend herself. She plainly didn't care. She only cared about one person's view of her. "I know you say it doesn't matter. That I'm no different from anyone else. But, I could be. Maybe, **I** am unable to give you children."

Nanoha vehemently shook her head, biting her bottom lip as tears trailed down her face. It was hard listening to her say such words. She brought the blonde into her arms, shaking her head, adamantly saying, "No! No! Fate-chan is perfect. So I don't want to hear you say that." She stroked her blond tresses as she held her close.

For a moment, being pulled into Nanoha's breast, Fate was overwhelmed. Nanoha was so warm and kind and had no regard for herself. Fate could feel tears welling in her eyes. She very nearly cried. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed in Nanoha's scent. She regained her strength and pulled back. Holding Nanoha's gaze, she softly spoke, "You too Nanoha. Stop blaming yourself. Okay?'

Nanoha nodded, giving her a small smile.

But, Fate knew. She could see it in her eyes. They lacked that certain luster. The sparkle of self confidence that always shown there. Nanoha was too optimistic to completely lose hope. But, the woman before her reminded her of that hurt twelve year old girl who was afraid she'd never fly again. She doubted herself, and that saddened Fate.

###################################################

The enforcer glared at the road, cursing the doctor's name. In the privacy of her home office, when Nanoha was busy in the shower, she had called his clinic. The receptionist was as strange as always and had informed her, the old coot was away for two weeks. She had entertained the idea of contacting the Black Mamba, a notorious gang, big wigs of the underworld. She had gotten real close with them. They had even accepted her as part of their family. They weren't the nicest bunch at least to outsiders and rivals, but after spending two years undercover as Raven, or Birdie, their affectionate nickname for her, she had grown a certain fondness and respect for them. They looked out for each other, and people like that, even if they did live outside of the law, weren't all bad. If she asked they would definitely scare the doc, rough him up a bit and no one could pin it on her. The only thing preventing her from doing just that was her stupid sensibility and her abject obedience to the law.

She turned onto an old beaten down path full of cracks and potholes. A few choice turns down certain streets and it would lead her to the warehouse district on the north part of town near the harbor. Whether it was a shoot out between rival gangs, a heist, business dealings of smuggled goods, lost logia, or weapons dealers, something always went down there.

"Um… Enforcer Harloawn?"

"hmm."

"Aren't we supposed to be downtown?"

"Change of plans."

"Right, but we're heading for the warehouse district that place is off limits unless-"

"I know." They were talking about that unspoken agreement between the gangs and higher ups. Enforcers weren't allowed on their turf unless they had a search warrant or cause, and the gangs didn't do their dealings in common civilian areas of the city. Many enforcers protested the arrangement, no one liked turning a blind eye to crime no matter where it was, but that was politics. "We're just passing through. If they want to pick a fight than that's their problem."

Her mentor seemed almost hopeful. The enforcer-in-training inwardly sighed, hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

##############################################

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of town, in a quiet neighborhood where the houses were semi-detached, separated only by thin walls that the neighbors could listen through, Nanoha stepped out of her home and made for the parked sedan on the single car driveway. They had a garage, but that's where Fate kept her baby, an ultra sleek black sport car. Their house wasn't big, but it was decent for a three-membered family. They had two-floors like a private home. Bedrooms on the second floor, one on the first as well as the living room, office, and gourmet furnished kitchen- which originally attracted Nanoha to the home, that, and a decent sized backyard for morning drills and practice, oh and the fact that a neighborhood background check of every person, whether they were young, old, man, or woman- her sweet and overprotective enforcer was quiet thorough- revealed them to be good law abiding citizens with the exception of a few traffic violations. That cinched the deal for her worrywart Fate who immediately while still in her office in front of her computer, and without consulting her, wired a down payment for the house.

Fate was lucky she liked the small home. Well, the enforcer knew her well enough to pick up on that. The small messages she sent Bardiche as well as the sweets she packed in her lunch in the shape of a house probably tipped her off. But, that was beside the point, she would have liked to be involved with the decision Fate did all by herself, without even a word or heads up to her. That, argument, had led to quiet a night. Her enforcer was most apologetic, very regretful, and showed it in a rather surprising although very pleasurable way. They definitely didn't sleep much that night. And the following morning, the day she had a rather big mock combat with her students, she had been uncomfortably sore although very satisfied.

She didn't have to teach today. It was the weekend. The time of the week she spent catching up on household chores, paid bills, and made their usual family dinners since Fate often came home early from work. That meant, she had to go to the bank downtown and then grocery shopping, after which she had to go shopping for some new clothes for Vivio. Her young daughter was growing taller practically every day. She'll probably be taller than her by the end of the year or middle of next year. Maybe she'd end up as tall as Fate or taller. She was currently almost up to her shoulder and she was only ten years old. Of course as a foreigner and a Japanese woman she wasn't that tall to begin with. She had to look up to most of the people on Mid-childa so she wasn't surprised that Vivio was taller than her at that age. Still, it was almost upsetting seeing her baby girl grow up so fast. She wondered if that was how her mother felt when she was out gallivanting in space, learning about magic while doing missions far from Earth, at the tender age of nine. Maybe she'll stop by The Boutique, a unique little store that had all kinds of knickknacks. She could get her mother a gift, a thank you for being so understanding and supportive. She knew she'd have an awful hard time, maybe outright refuse Vivio from doing some of the things she got away with at that age.

Nanoha, about to turn the key to the car door, paused. She felt odd like she was being watched. She surveyed every tree, bush, and car she could see; anything someone could hide behind. Her gaze rested on the neighbor's large shrubs across the street. She thought she saw movement.

There, it shook again. She readied a single shot at her fingertip hidden at her side. She knew the place was safe and she didn't have many enemies being a combat instructor, but being on the front lines in a few major cases she could never be too careful. The bush rustled just a bit. It was too late to remain hidden she already knew where they were. She stared at the bush shake and shake, before… a bird flew out. She watched it fly away, her magic dissipating. She couldn't believe how jumpy she was being. She blamed it on sleep deprivation. She hadn't been sleeping well for a while now, ever since… well, she didn't want to think about it. She removed her hand from her flat stomach. She hadn't even realized she'd touched it. Opening the car door, she stepped in, and drove away.

A man hidden within shadows watched her go.

##############################################

Fate drove through the streets of the harbor at a slow pace. It was just her luck she couldn't entice even the lowest gang members into a fight. The place seemed dead, empty of all activity. Not to say that no one was there. Criminals were sneaky. They could remain hidden in plain sight when they wanted too. And right now, they were doing an awful good job at it. She couldn't even get a hint of them.

As she passed between two warehouses, she felt a sudden bout of anxiety. It came and went like a breath. She didn't think much of it since the bond she shared with her familiar allowed her to feel her emotions. She would have to have a word with Arf. See what trouble she got into this time. She usually was very well behaved, but her familiar had a temper to people she perceived as a treat. She wouldn't be surprised if Lindy or Chrono were scolding her for being too rough. Arf didn't take reprimands well from people close to her; she usually grew nervous about it. Fate sent a calming wave through their bond. It was to sooth as well as to show her support.

After a peaceful comb through the streets, much to the relief of her assistant enforcer, Fate made for their original post, south of the harbor, to the city's central district where the wealthy and fabulous resided, along with their chic shops. She sometimes ventured into them for those big shindigs where her uniform and civilians clothes wouldn't suffice.

It was while she was looking through the window of one of those shops that she felt fear, not her own, followed a minute later by the sense of falling. She wasn't quite sure. Her vision was blurred and everything felt off. Her head banged against the car dash as she slumped in her seat. There was a faint scream. Was that her name? It sounded like it came from her assistant. Then, there was a jerk and the sound of crumpled metal. She didn't really notice. She only knew her magic was passing through her quickly. It made her sick. Her hand fumbling with the car door handle eventually grasped it and pulled. She stuck her head out right in time to vomit all over the pavement.

##############################################

Nanoha held grocery bags in each hand while she walked down the sparsely populated streets searching for her car parked beside one of many floating spheres, Mid-childa's version of a parking meter. That was certainly an interesting sight when she first came to the planet. Now, it and many other nature defying devices and exploits that came with living on a magic rich planet didn't even faze her, becoming mundane.

Suddenly, the contents of the grocery bags spilled out onto the street as someone grabbed her from behind. His large hand over her mouth silenced a scream she would never utter. As a trained combatant, she controlled her fear, used that heightened energy to assess her situation, search her surroundings, find a fault in his grip. His arm going around her waist was tight, pinning her arms to her sides as she was dragged into the dark alley where the homeless lived and garbage hid. She couldn't shake him. He was far stronger than her. But, all she needed was one finger pointed at his leg, holding a small charge of magic to bring him down.

Her magic spilled into him. The effect was immediate. He let go. Dropped to the ground, his body contorting and twisting in pain. She stood over him, performing a binding spell, when a shot of magic nearly grazed her cheek. She sent probes to find her attacker as she glanced over every crack and dark crevice her aggressor could hide in.

"Protection." Raising heart erected a shield, stopping the blow to the back of her master's head.

Nanoha pivoted, already firing spells from her hand into her attacker before he even knew what happened. His body slammed into a brick wall, slid down to the ground, unmoving and unconscious.

She didn't waste time. She defended herself against another attacker, followed by another and another. They crawled out of the shadows like cockroaches. Their assault quick and precise. But, she was used to fighting against large numbers and she was more than a handful for them. Even if they were AAA ranked mages, she drove them away, threw them unconscious, bound them where they stood, and shielded herself from their arsenal of fire. That was until. She felt a pin-prick. Her hand moved to her neck, grasped the object and pulled it out, bringing it before her face. Her vision blurred in and out of focus as a growing layer of haze clouded her mind and impaired her ability to think and react properly. She dropped the object, a dart, as she sensed them approach.

She staggered around like a drunkard. Just barely ducking and dodging their punches, kicks, and energy shots. She relied more and more on Raising Heart to protect her as her hearing faded. Her vision, showing triplets of the same guy, messed with her aim, her shots missing more so then hitting. She couldn't tell who was who or where they were coming from, and pretty soon she took more hits practically falling into them on her unsteady feet as she lost the rhythm of the fight and the rabble, forming a ring around her, pushed her around from one attack to another before she fully succumbed to the drug and fell to the ground in a heap.

Raising Heart tried raising a shield to protect her unconscious master. "Protect…ion" The ruby jewel's voice faded as an unknown virus suddenly attacked her system and shut her down. The jewel growing dull as the light inside dimmed and vanished.

The ring of men who stared at the downed and beautiful woman fighter with a mixture of respect and hostility. Their attention turned behind them when they heard a quiet thud where a figure in black crouched. He stood, stepping out of the shadows that seemed to cling to him like an old friend. They couldn't see his face; it was hidden beneath his large hood and cloak. He was like a phantom. He didn't make a sound as he glided through the parting crowd in heavy black combat boots that went up to his calf, his dark cape billowing about him like suffocating, heavy, smoke. They moved further away from both fear and deference as he walked passed. Leaving the combat instructor alone; a prone unconscious woman offered to an approaching shade.

He stopped and knelt before her like a dark knight. She seemed to be sleeping. Her face relaxed, innocent and helpless as a child with the beauty of a lady. "Nanoha Takamachi." He rasped in an echoing whisper as he reached out to stroke her cheek. A dome of iridescent blue appeared, shielding her from him and singed his hand. He pulled back. The dome disappeared. The back of his hand was red with boiling blisters consistent with second degree burns. He rubbed it and observed her resting form from head to toe, looking for anything indicating she carried another device. When he couldn't see the thing protecting her, he performed a search spell. The dome appeared, encasing her whole body, blocked his spell and made him take a few steps back as it radiated a searing heat.

He didn't understand what charm she possessed, but it was clear he couldn't get near her. So, he sent his men in one by one, and they too couldn't approach more than a foot before the dome appeared. He grew frustrated until a man without the gift of magic approached. His movements were slow, weary of the burning barrier that had injured his friends. He reached a foot and nothing happened, he scooted in further and further taking tiny baby steps until he was able to touch her.

The man in black smiled.

##############################################

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Vivio shrieked.

Arf came bounding into the living room slipping and sliding on the wood flooring until she came to rest beside the couch.

"How could you lose?! Aria!" Vivio burst out, throwing gestures at the TV as her favorite cartoon character was knocked out by her arch nemesis.

Arf whined pitifully.

Vivio pet her head giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry for worrying you, Arf."

Arf nudged her belly forgiving her, then plopped down by her feet eventually falling asleep to Vivio's gibes and opinionated commentary and the quiet hum of the TV.

##############################################

Fate rested in her car seat. Her eyes closed as she took slow deliberate breaths. Her clothes, soaked in sweat, clung to her; even her bangs were drenched and stuck to her forehead. She had gone through that horrible magic drain multiple times. Always, she'd throw up. Eventually, her stomach had been rung out so many times she ended up dry heaving, which was very unpleasant. Relief only came in the moments in between the draining where she'd feel fine as if nothing happened. It was the oddest thing. Other than the urge to throw up during the drain, the drain itself wasn't painful like her experience with the book of darkness. She thought maybe she contracted a parasite that fed off her magic, but that wasn't consistent. Magic parasites, at least the ones she was familiar with, fed off a host mage slowly. They didn't have intense bouts of feeding. Then there was that attack of fear. She knew it wasn't her own. It felt too much like she was receiving it from elsewhere, similar to when she sensed her familiar's emotions. Only, Arf would never drain her magic so violently. It was perplexing. In any case, she needed to see Shamal. She'd know what was wrong with her.

"Enforcer Harloawn."

She blinked open her eyes and saw a styrofoam cup in front of her. She gently took it from her assistant. Her hand a little shaky.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sipped at the herbal tea. It did wonders to sooth her parched, very burned, throat.

There was a knock on the car window. "Enforcer Harloawn?"

_Great._ Fate thought as she put down her tea. She rolled down the window and greeted the traffic cop with a pleasant smile. "Officer," she glanced at his name tag, "Camaro" she said to his face, which seemed shocked to see her. Well, it wasn't everyday a Naval Ace was in a car accident; and she had been accident free since her first motor vehicle license on Earth.

"Everything alright Enforcer?" He said with authority, his mouth twitching between a thin line and smile. Fate had to commend him for trying to keep his admiration in check to do his job.

"Yes." She answered, after glancing at the steam coming from the hood of her work vehicle, a simple dark blue sedan. She had rear-ended a parked car; one of the lamest ways to lose her perfect driving record. She had chased down criminal cars through crowded streets and oncoming traffic and never once hit anyone. It was very aggravating.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Just negligent on my part Officer. Feel free to ticket me for careless driving."

"Um. No. That won't be necessary. I'm just filling out a police report for the gentleman over there." He nudged his head toward the man walking in circles in front of his car.

Earlier, the guy had come running out of the store across the street, screaming "My car!" Apparently it was new. Her assistant had dealt with him since she had been too tired to be cordially. But, she had given her assistant her card to give him and the message that she'd personally reimburse him for the damages. He had accepted, but insisted on having a police report. He probably thought since she was an enforcer she'd somehow get out of it. She understood; she knew some law enforcers who did that.

She gave the cop a genial smile. "Thank you Officer." She knew he was letting her off easy.

He nodded. He turned to leave when he hesitated. Pivoting on his toes, he pulled out a photo of her from Top Gun magazine when she had agreed to an interview a few months back. He shyly gave it to her and asked, "Can you sign this for me Enforcer Harloawn?"

"Sure." She grabbed a pen from the glove compartment, signed her name in elegant curved script, and returned it to him.

He grinned widely and tipped his hat off to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He backed away with an almost hop in his step. Fate thought Nanoha would definitely giggle when she told her about him over dinner. Her smile fell when she imagined her wife worrying and hovering over her because she got into an accident. And Fate was the worst liar, at least with her wife. She decided not to tell her. Fate sighed. She had been looking forward to making Nanoha laugh.

"Everything alright, Enforcer Harloawn?"

Fate glanced at her assistant while shifting her car into reverse. How many times was she going to hear that question today. "Fine, Rola. Let's go to the garage... And call headquarters, tell them we need someone to take over our shift."

"Already did that Enforcer Harloawn." She said with a smile.

Fate nodded and backed away, her work car scraping and clunking out of car metal before it was free and she drove off.

##############################################

A woman in business attire, bouncing black locks, and an old fashioned revolver at her waist went under the yellow tape going across the doorway of a lab that looked like it had seen better days judging by the blackened stone walls, broken glass, and smashed machinery. "What do we got?" she said.

A dark skinned man in a gray suit handed her a black disc containing a profile of their latest case. She scrolled through the holographic screen while they walked through the lab as he briefed her. "Rebecca Warner. Age 35. Lead chemist and founder of L-corps intergalactic drug distribution facility for poor worlds and creator of Nextol."

"That drug that came out a few years back?" The detective asked, stopping before a badly burnt body and a strawberry blond woman in a white coat hunched over it.

"Yeah. Saved millions of mages with linker core failure."

"Oh, that's the disease that hinders a mages ability to pump magic. Very similar to cardiomyopathy." The medical examiner piped up from her position over the corpse.

"Thank you Dr. Isles, I had nnnoo idea." The detective enthused.

The medical examiner looked up into the detective's brown eyes with a smile and said, "You're welcome, Detective Rizzoli always a pleasure." She turned to the cadaver, the sarcasm spilling from the detective completely going over her head.

"Right, well." Detective Frost got between them before Jane Rizzoli could issue a sharp remark at her co-worker and best friend. "She was reported dead this morning by her lab assistant after she heard an explosion coming from the lab."

Rizzoli knelt across from the medical examiner and looked over the body, not at all fazed by the scaly black skin on a skeletally thin body, missing all hair and the plumpness of water, fat, and muscle. It looked nothing like the picture of the young woman on file. Her partner, standing off to the side, looked anywhere but the body, otherwise he'd hurl. He'd seen more than his fare share of death and could handle pictures just fine, but confronting live corpses, his belly was still too soft for that. She noticed pieces of glass on the victim's overcooked face. "Anyone else in the lab with her?"

"No. They said Warner was the only one at the time." Frost answered a little green in the face. The smell was awful and his hand held over his nose and mouth did little to help.

"Do we know what she was working on?"

"No. Her co-workers said she has been working in secret for months now."

"Mmm." The woman detective gave one last glance at the corpse. "Check the surveillance footage. I want to know who was in and out of this room prior to Warner's accident." She stood up, removing her gloves.

"On it." Her partner said before leaving.

##############################################

It was cold, damp, and dark. That's the first thing Nanoha noticed. The second was her head hurt and her body felt like one big bruise. She slowly sat up and walked around. She was in a room. It was quiet except for a broken pipe steadily dripping in the corner. The place was utterly barren. There was no furniture, or windows, or broken metal or wood, only one solid metal door, stone walls and floor. She had nothing to use for escape and she had trouble calling upon her magic. She just couldn't focus and concentrate, and when she tried to contact Raising Heart she found herself alone. She flopped down in the corner and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, deriving both warmth and comfort. She closed her eyes and imagined she was flying. The sky was bright blue, she was above the cloud layer, passing over soft rolling hills, the sun warmed her skin, and the cool breeze felt good. She was free.

##############################################

Fate came home to a silent house. Her daughter was out playing in the back with Arf and her wife was absent. She wasn't concerned. It was only 2pm. She came home from work earlier than usual. After leaving her car at the garage, she had headed back to the office did some paperwork, then decided to just go home. Nanoha would be out keeping the house running smoothly at this time. So, after giving her daughter a quick hug and petting Arf's head, she had gone to take a shower.

Coming out a half hour later in only a towel to cover her nakedness, Fate exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom. She headed for the closet when she paused midway. A red glint caught her eye. Nanoha was home. She had left Raising Heart on the bed. Odd, since she usually placed her on the cushion on the bed stand, however, next to the jewel was a note. Curious, Fate walked over. She wondered what her wife had planned this time: a romantic evening, a hint to one of her desires. Nanoha enjoyed seeing her puzzle over her. And frankly, Fate took pleasure doing it. She loved challenges and Nanoha liked giving them to her. It spiced up their marriage, and as of yet Fate never lost. She'd always figure her out within a day, befitting for the TSAB's top investigator.

When she was near the bed, she glimpsed Mid-childan scribble. Interesting, since Nanoha usually wrote to her in her native language, Kanji. Lifting the note, she became uneasy. The handwriting wasn't her wife's. Nanoha's penmanship was like a second grader, big and choppy. This script was neat and read, "I have her."

She dropped the letter. Glanced at Rising Heart, gently picked up the ruby, light hitting its surface. It should have sparkled, glowed. It didn't. It was dull, lifeless. Knots twisted in Fate's stomach. _What happened? Where is Nanoha?_ echoed in her head.

"Sir, unknown communication."

Her hand fisted around the red jewel, holding it passively as her eyes darkened and her expression grew impassive. "Patch it trough and record, Bardiche." She commanded in a lowly voice. A holographic screen appeared with the words 'no video' scrolled across it.

"Evening Enforcer you're looking well. A towel suits you much better than a uniform."

There were only one set of windows in the whole room, and they looked out into the backyard where… Vivio was playing. She clamped down her rising panic, reminded herself that Arf was with her. She had to be in control. Gripping the loose knot holding her towel together, Fate turned to the window. She came to stand before the full length glass looking out into the backyard. She saw only grass and trees. Vivio wasn't there and neither was Arf.

"Don't try to find me. You won't."

Her gaze settled on the small patch of woods the best place for someone to hide. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"I am…" he paused for effect, he must have liked drama. "Your victim." He declared. "Your judge and executioner." He drawled in a deep rasping voice. "I want… to see you… cry… enforcer. A deep wail from your heart. That's what I want. And you will give it to me." He promised. "Until then, I have a present for you at Star Labs. Don't take too long, she's waiting." The line suddenly cut out.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She remained cool, knowing she was still being watched. She turned away from the window and took controlled steps to the closet. Behind the safety of closed doors, she stood a moment breathing in and out, in and out, controlling the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. One last deep breath and her mind cleared, becoming focused on what she needed to do. Her worries and fears locked away and shoved down deep where it wouldn't resurface. She grabbed her uniform and put it on, ordered Bardiche to search every prison holding she ever dealt with. If there was an escapee, they wouldn't hesitate to take revenge on her through her family.

Buttoning up her shirt, she came out of the closet and her room. She practically flew down the steps and nearly toppled over her daughter who was on her way up.

"Fate-mama. Is something wrong?"

Fate pressed her daughter against her, stroking the back of Vivio's head, relieved she was safe. A minute later she pulled back some, her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Go pack Vivio, I'm going to drop you off at Uncle Chrono's."

"Why?" Vivio wasn't opposed to the idea. She loved playing with her cousins. But, this was sudden. She was ten years old, a big girl. She didn't need a babysitter, she had Arf.

"Please, Vivio." Her mother begged, distraught. Vivio didn't like seeing her that way. She wanted to help. She nodded and ran to her room, Arf trotting close behind her. The familiar felt Fate's desire to protect her daughter.

Grabbing some clothes and her stuffed bunny, Vivio was ready to go in a few minutes. She met her mother waiting at the bottom of the steps. They walked to the garage and into her mother's sports car. The ride quiet as her mother sped down the streets.

##############################################

At Kahragran's Homicide Department, two detectives sat within a dimly lit room, consulting over their findings of their latest case.

"I went through all the video footage. Nothing. Rebecca Warner was the only one to enter and leave the room." Detective Frost said.

"Maura said it wasn't an accident. The chemicals our scientist was working on weren't supposed to be explosive. Play back the footage from when she died." Jane Rizzoli replied.

A second later, on a large screen, she watched the scientist mix vials open the door of a microwave-looking machine, place a beaker inside, close the door, and a second later explode. The video paused.

"Forst. That machine, we have any data on it."

He looked through the computer. "Yes. It's a spectrometer. It identifies chemical compounds using light, gamma rays, and x-rays."

"We have one of those in the lab." Dr. Isles said as she entered the room. "Light excites a liquid substance and a photo detector analyzes the wavelength of light the substance gives off. If it's not set properly, or the machine malfunctions, the substance can become over excited."

"You think it can cause an explosion?"

"It can make chemicals unstable."

"Ok, Yes." Jane translated then turned to the man behind the desk. "Frost, check for tampering." She reached for her jacket on the chair next to him, placing it on as she headed for the door. "I'm going to chat with the usual suspects."

##############################################

At the gate before Star Labs, two security guards sat in a booth chatting as they gazed at a boring, peaceful, driveway.

_VVVVaarrooom, aarrooom, rrrroooooommmm_ A deep rumbling sound echoed as a black sports car sped around the driveway bend and came to a screeching halt centimeters from the laser gate.

They jumped to their feet. Wondering, who was the driver of that hot ride and why would they be interested in a lab when they belonged on the race track.

The black tinted window rolled down revealing a gorgeous woman with blond hair and black uniform.

"Um miss…" one of the security guards said.

The woman popped out her wallet, which held her badge and ID.

The officer's eyes grew wide. "Enforcer Harloawn!" He exclaimed in surprised admiration, then coughed and spoke in a deeper suave voice. "I mean, Enforcer Harloawn. It's nice to meet you in person."

She smiled.

He stared. She had a beautiful smile.

"Officer." She inquired in a melodic voice.

His friend pushed him aside robbing him of her splendor.

"Sorry ma'am. You're expected. Didn't know they'd send an ace for security detail. Guess when they want the best you're the best!"

She nodded demurely. "Whose expecting me?"

"Oh. Um. Chief Nickolson. You'll find his office on your left after you go through the gate."

"Right. Thank you gentleman. Have a nice day." She sped off when the gate opened, leaving them staring after her.

##############################################

Chief Nickolson was an old man that reminded Fate of her wilderness survival instructor. He was gruff, focused on his work, and had a crew cut that meant business. She respected him right away. Even though, she wished he hadn't caught her wandering the grounds.

"Enforcer Harloawn! Get your ass in gear. Don't think cause you're an Ace, you can do as you please. The safety of Mr. Richardson is imperative, you hear."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

They walked as he briefed her about Mr. Richardson, Fate listening with only half an ear as she took in the facility. The place itself was like every other lab she'd seen before. Large, made of brick and metal, security check points at every turn, and the interior was all white with heavy metal doors, and a clean air that reminded her of the hospital. If Nanoha was here she'd most likely be in the restricted area. Experience told her that would be in the basement. She'd head there first and work her way up from there. She would have liked to perform a search spell but the barrier protecting the lab nullified her magic. It was a defense mechanism every lab had in place to stop unauthorized mages from stealing valuable lab research.

"You hear me. Harloawn." He ordered.

"Perfectly sir." She answered, looking him directly in the eye.

"Good. Then I leave the rest-" He paused as his gaze focused inward.

Fate guessed he must have received a telepathic call and by the grave look on his face it wasn't good.

He eyed her. "Follow me enforcer."

Fate nodded, hoping the enforcer who was scheduled to be here hadn't arrived yet. Well, if it came down to it, she could pull rank. Not something she liked doing. It felt too much like flaunting, but it would get her out of trouble and stop the questions of why she was here when she wasn't assigned to be.

Fortunately, she didn't have to worry. She was led deeper into the facility, going through many turns, security points, and one long stair case to reach exactly where she wanted to be. The basement.

##############################################

Jane flopped down at her desk, putting her head in her hands.

"I take it, it didn't go well."

She swiveled around in her chair to face Frost. "Their alibis checked out. Anything on the machine?"

"Well, I looked through the communication logs and found nothing unusual. Then I checked the machine's programming and found this." He laid down a large paper with many symbols and numbers in front of her.

"O.k.?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering what this was about.

"Here" his finger rolled over a set of symbols. "and here." Another set of symbols further down the page. "Is evidence of tampering."

"Can we trace who did it?"

"No. It was a clean job. No fingerprints and no data trail that I could find."

"What about magic imprints?" That was the debris of magic left behind after a mage performs a spell. If enough residue is left over a mage could be tracked down and identified by looking up their magic signature in the TSAB database, a who's who of every mage in the planet and known universe.

Frost shook his head. "If there was one. Our scanners didn't pick it up."

Jane plopped back in her seat. Then stood up, grabbing her blazer off the chair. "I'm going to the autopsy lab, see if Muara has something."

Frost nodded, watching her leave the office for the basement floor where they kept the dead bodies.

##############################################

In the basement, Fate stood before heavy metal doors, their density thick enough to contain a nuclear explosion. The chief typed in some password and the doors slid open. White smoke burst out before clearing some. Chief Nickolson rushed in. Fate pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth and followed him. Her eyes stung and teared; white haze covering everything in sight. She could see faint outlines and shadows of things. It was when they were deeper in the lab that they came upon a body lying limp on the floor before a lab table. She would have tripped over it if the chief hadn't stopped. While Chief Nickolson attended the body, Fate checked the rest of the lab. To her disappointment and relief she didn't find Nanoha, or anyone else.

"Harloawn, help me with him." The chief ordered.

Going around the lab bench, Fate crouched before the scientist, a Mr. Richardson.

"Grab his legs."

She nodded.

The chief placed his arms beneath Mr. Richardson's armpits and with Fate's help carried him out of the lab and up to the first floor. There they found out that Mr. Richardson was dead.


	12. Revenge Part 2

AN: ** Thanks SapphoSensei! **for catching an inconsistency. It was because the whole beginning of this chapter was missing. It helps explain a few things and leads into things that happen in part 3.

Forgot to mention that I loved reading your reviews and reactions on the pregnancy issue. You guys are AWESOME! As is your patience with me.

I Feel You in the Midst of Revenge

part II

Fate lifted her hand from the scientist neck. It was clear she was roused into coming here to witness his death. The question was why? She had never met the man let alone knew him. Although one thing she was sure of. This man was the first clue to finding her wife and the man who kidnapped her. "Chief Nickolson, did Mr. Richardson have any enemies or rivals?"

The chief broke his stare from his former employer and gazed into authoritative burgundy eyes. She was good, doing her job right away. It seemed her reputation wasn't just for show. He liked that, respected her for it, and felt confident his boss's killer will be brought to justice. He explained what he knew of the scientist. "No. Mr. Richardson was a nice man, well loved, and respected for his charming character."

"Did anyone ever threaten him?"

"No." The chief stared meaningfully into her eyes. He switched to a private telepathic link. "_But, he knew he was going to die. That's why you were called in."_

"_Did he know who?"_

"_No. He only told me he was going to die in a lab accident."_

"_You think it was an accident?"_

"_No. The man was a brilliant geneticists and engineer. He wasn't the careless type."_

"_Was there a message? Anything that clued him in."_

The chief shook his head, no. Then after some hesitation he replied_. "He occasionally had prophetic dreams."_

"_So he was a mage."_

"_No. He only had a small amount of magic. No one knew about it except me._ "

Fate nodded. Weak magicians lived their lives as non-mages since they didn't have enough magic capacity to complete mage training. However, they weren't well received by either the mage or non-mage community. "_He must have trusted you greatly."_

The chief nodded. "_He was like a son to me."_

Fate stood up, taking one last glance at the dead scientist at her feet. "Get me cleared for magic, I want to take a look at that lab."

He nodded.

A few minutes later, Fate stood in the basement. The vents had done a good job clearing the smoke. She could actually see the lab. It fit the image of an underground secret laboratory, shaped like a tunnel made of cinder blocks with machines lining the walls and fluorescent panels hanging by thick steel cable from the curved ceiling went down the tunnel. She came upon the table Mr. Richardson was working at. Some glass was shattered. Blue liquid dripped off the table to the puddle on the floor. Across from her were the remains of a machine, shards of metal, ripped wire live with electricity, and a splatter of black soot on the wall and floor. She had Bardiche scan and record everything in the room.

#############################################

"2000, 2001, 20002, 2003…" Nanoha counted cracks on the stone walls. It was better than listening to the static ring in her ears, the sound of nothing but the noise in her head. She had grown more acquainted with it than she ever would have liked, and she found she couldn't tolerate it. Hours of emptiness, dry dullness that was all that was in the room. Sleep, dreaming was a respite, an escape from the monotony, lethargic passage of time, but there was only so long the mind and body could sleep. Full of energy and bored of pacing, she had sat, staring at the gray stone walls.

"2004, 2005-" She stopped counting, the walls suddenly running golden brown like paint dripping down the wall. They became grainy, turned into planks of wood, and the cement floor had grown softer becoming tatami mats. She found herself in her family dojo. Her father, twenty years younger, performed a kata, explained to her the basic stances and the flow of movement. She stood up and heard the familiar squeak of the floorboards. He was patient, correcting her feet, the position of her arms and back, till she had the starting stance of the kata. He made her practice the form, something she hadn't done since she was nine.

"That's it Nanoha." He was in a wide stance as was she. "Feel your core, like gravity it grounds you, keeps you in balance. Now breath," he inhaled deeply, so did she, and exhaled "Breath is master of energy." He swiped his arms from one side to another like a wave. "Its flow is the flow of movement" he lifted his leg sweeping it around, in an arc. "With breath you focus your mind, become its master. Then, you can do anything." He pushed off his toes with his other leg doing a complex aerial before landing in the crane stance.

Her father had always been an amazing martial artist. She hadn't inherited such mastery of her body, but his teachings had made her master of her magic. Rising Heart had shown her the sleeping energy living inside her. It awoke like a fire breathing dragon, wild, untamed, but she was able to grasp it, direct it under her bidding. At the time it had been instinctual, she hadn't really realized what she was doing, she had automatically fallen back on breathing and moving like her father had taught her, and because of that she was able to survive her first battle with a magic creature; an amazing feat for someone who had never practiced magic before.

Funny how she realized how much her father's teachings influenced her now, after all these years. She never really liked doing martial artist, even as a child, she preferred watching. It was probably because she was so clumsy when she did do it, her father even her brother and sister had more grace than her. But, she was grateful he had made her practice.

Her father disappeared. She practiced alone in her family dojo, her body remembering the steps. Her breathing controlled. She flowed from one motion to another, feeling herself become grounded.

The sound of grating metal, the door opening, dispelled the illusion. Her steps stopped. She turned and faced two boys- one a teenager, fourteen years old, the other older, maybe seventeen. Tattooed across their left cheek in black ink were four slashes. It looked like a bear had taken it's paw and swiped it across. They didn't speak or make eye contact with her. The younger one put down a tray of food beside the door while the older one stood guard in front of him and the door, a spear in hand.

"Thank you." Nanoha said from a need to be polite.

They didn't respond or acknowledge her, but she noticed the younger one give her the slightest nod before he left, the door closing behind them with a click of the lock. She scooted over to the tray, grasped the fork, the utensil feeling strange in her hand, which was used to the slender feel of chopsticks. She ate her meal, the silent walls and slight clanking of the fork on her plate keeping her company.

###############################################

In her office, Fate went over news articles, police reports, anything she could find on Mr. Richardson that could lead her to his killer. The data from the lab was inconclusive, there was no trail other than a weird set of symbols in one of the machines programming. It matched the virus that attacked Rising Heart who was still under repair for extensive programming errors. According to Shari, the virus was smart and adapted quickly, too fast for her fixes to last; it was something she had never encountered before. The only thing saving and protecting the intelligence that was Rising Heart from destruction was the sophistication of the defensive mechanism, which stopped the virus from penetrating into the jewel's main core, but could not repair the damage done to the other sector's of the jewel. It would have been nice if Fate had access to Rising Heart's log files see if the jewel had a magic signature or an image of Nanoha's kidnapper. But, it would take some time before the device was back to one hundred percent.

Fate rubbed her eyes. They were twitching and bloodshot from staring at the holographic screen for hours after the sun set. It had been a while since she worked so late into the night. She wasn't used to it anymore. Still, she couldn't go home. Not to an empty house and bed. She wouldn't sleep. She'd be full of restless energy, ending up lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about finding Nanoha. Working was better, it felt more productive.

She stared at the screen and her notes, trying to figure out this puzzle as quick as possible. The motive behind killing Mr. Richardson, the connection the scientist had to her. The only thing she knew was the guy who kidnapped Nanoha and killed Mr. Richardson had something against her, that message was clear from their conversation earlier. She still had the words, "Victim, judge, and executioner," play in her head over and over again, making her wreck her brain for something, anything, she had done to this man. She knew he wasn't a criminal, or someone she had imprisoned. She had never dealt with him before. The search she had Bardiche do, going over every prison holding, had shown every felon she brought in was still behind bars. It made her frustrated; more so since she couldn't find a damn clue in the database of useless information. If she could only fly around the city, find her wife, and bringing the scum who took her to justice, it would have been better than staring at a screen, piecing half a puzzle together.

She clicked on yet another article. Something about a break through discovery by the collaboration of Mr. Richardson, Rebecca Warner, Dr. Holmes, and… she paused, reread that last name, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Dr. Aberstein." She read aloud. _How was that old geezer involved? _She read the article with more care and learned they found a way to improve a mage's magic ability by linking emotions with magic. It was well known that a mage's emotions could effect the strength of a spell. Similar to how fighters become more immune to hits and have a stronger punch or kick when they are angry. But, _why bother linking the two?_ She supposed for a weaker mage, it would be an easy fix, a way to compete with a higher ranked mage. But, even if they became temporarily stronger, their control over their magic would deteriorate. Still, there was something about all this that seemed familiar.

She looked into it and didn't find much else except for one file, a report marked classified. She leaned back in her swivel chair. Her gut told her the TSAB was involved. She wouldn't be surprised if they funded the project. Thing was, even with her position, she wouldn't be granted access. She shut down the holographic screen and left her office. There were other places she could go to find answers.

###############################################

"Something doesn't add up. Rebecca Warner" (chemist) "and Scott Richardson" (Genetic engineer) "die in a lab accident. A few hours later, Dr. Jefferson Holmes" (medical doctor) "is killed in a car accident. It can't be a coincidence. I think we're dealing with the same guy. But, why go after them?" Jane said while looking at a board of photos and notes.

Maura entered the room. "I just got back the lab results. The same patterns that were in Rebecca Warner's spectrometer were found in Scott Richardson's lab and Dr. Holmes car."

"So what's the connection between them?" Jane thought out loud.

"This." Frost opened a holographic screen showing a news article. "They worked together on a way to link a mage's magic with their emotions."

"I know that experiment. It was based on Dr. Aberstein's work." Maura piped up. "It was kept secret. Dr. Aberstein was a guest lecturer in my six week course on Understanding Magic, It's theory and application. He told us a bit about it."

"Maura, why bother taking that class when you can't do magic?" Jane asked, and immediately regretted it when she saw that look in her best friend's eyes she knew would lead to a long winded explanation.

"Jane, you don't have to perform magic to understand it. The class was interesting. I was able to incorporate scientific principles to explain the intricacies of magic like how-" She drawled on an on, the detective listening with only half and ear.

"Well, that's nice." Jane muttered sarcastic. "Now, about the experiment."

"Right. The idea was modeled after Gryphus Originalous, you might know it as a griffin, a bird-like creature with immense magical capacity and the added benefit of a stable linker core. It lives on the planet Mongol, where it makes its home in the Kazantian mountains which separates the jungle from the desert planes and….."

"Maura." The detective warned, not keen on listening to yet another lecture.

"Yes. Well, they took a bit of griffin DNA, modified it, and injected it in mages to see if their magic strength increased."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The results were never published."

"Here's something interesting." Frost said. "Within the same year of the experiment, there are reports of young mages 10-17 years old committing violent acts against common citizens. Police suspect the increase was because their former home, an orphanage called 'A Home for Lost Children', founded by Dr. Aberstein was destroyed in a freak explosion. TSAB enforcer's were sent in to handle the rogue mages."

"That's excessive for a local problem." Jane commented. "Where are those mages now?"

Frost typed some things. "Most died from unknown causes, except for these five." He showed her the list.

"Send me a copy." She said as she turned to her best friend who gave her a what-do-you-want-from-me look. "Let's go, Maura." Jane grasped the doctor's forearm as she walked to the door.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as she was pulled along.

"Out." Jane replied She wanted to see if she could find anything on the streets.

"I really don't like not knowing our destination." Maura complained.

"Maura." Jane whined, as she held the door open for the prissy medical examiner.

"Fine." Maura conceded as she walked through the door.

"Thank you." Jane muttered, soon joining her friend in the hall where they waited for the elevator.

"But you owe me dinner at Le Charles Du Rue" Maura pronounced the name using the proper French-like language. The elevator doors opened up.

"That fancy place you always talk about." Jane pressed the button to the first floor.

"I heard they serve the best Foie de veau." That was the doctor's favorite food.

"Uh huh, well your home cooking is just as good." Jane remarked. Then got off the elevator when the door opened.

Maura was slower to react, nearly tearing up at the compliment. "Aw Jane, I didn't know you liked it that much." She said as she caught up to the detective.

"Oh yeah. Its good." The detective said absently as she held the door open for the medical examiner. "Turkey sandwich is good too."

"Oh." Maura said with disappointment.

Their voices faded away as the door to Karagne's homicide department building closed behind them, cutting off the entertainment for the listening officers going about their routine. The daily banter between the two women was always an amusing spectacle.

###############################################

Fate drove to the warehouse district. Going to the doctor's clinic had proven unfruitful. The old geezer was away. Further away than a simple teleport and when she called his device he didn't answer. So she did the next best thing. She stopped before an old apartment building. The building was six-stories tall, made of brick whose original color was indistinguishable from the dull grey and outright black grime that had built up over the years, and the windows in some places were either missing or shattered. In the slums that's how all the buildings and shops were like.

Fate took a moment to glance at the small car mirror, checking her disguise, an illusion spell she had placed on herself. Purple eyes and ebony hair greeted her. _Perfect._ She stepped out of her exotic sports car, parked in front of the apartment complex. Gang members passing down the street or hanging around the fence watched her and her car as she made for the building's shabby entrance. She knocked three times on the grubby wooden door.

A square peep hole slid open and part of a man's face appeared. "The black serpent," he started.

"Fears no one." Fate ended.

The small window slid shut. There was some clambering. Then, the door opened and she was pulled into a crushing grip, her arms pinned to her sides, and her feet lifted off the ground.

"Birdie!" A gorilla of a man said while he held her in a bear hug.

"H-i … F-ang." Fate wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"Put her down you big oaf! Can't you see she can't breathe?!" A slender man, like a toothpick, said as he came into the hallway from the adjoining room.

"Sorry." The giant man gently placed Fate on her feet, letting her breathe easy.

"Its ok. I missed you too." She smiled up at the muscled man. He was tall, much taller than her or her brother, and he was built wide like he worked out at the gym for hours. His eyes were a gentle green like a forest and his face handsome, although an ugly half moon scar running from his left to his nose gave him a mean look. It was given to him a long time ago when he was a homeless boy up against an unscrupulous mage with a deadly broad sword. Because of that and his size, people often shied away from him afraid they'd get hurt, but to those that knew him he was just a big teddy bear, at least when he wasn't ordered to fight someone.

"Aw Birdie, the family has been too quiet without you." the gaunt man with pepper gray hair and youthful face said as he approached Fate with open arms.

He was referring to the initiation trials. Many of the group members didn't approve of her since she completed their assignments on technicalities and loop holes. They didn't like her methods, and thought she was to soft and weak. Emotions escalated, and one night when she was on her way to her next target in the trials, they ambushed her. It turned out badly, for them. After that, they left her alone and eventually accepted her into the family.

Fate turned to the thin man, and walked into his arms, giving him a hug, while saying his name, "Shemesh" It meant sun in some archaic language. It didn't suit him since he didn't have a bubbly or radiant personality, but he liked how it sounded so he chose the name for himself.

"It's been too long." He squeezed her to him then pulled away with a kind smile. "Come, King will wish to see you." He led her up many flights of stairs to the top floor, down the narrow hall, to a single room that occupied the whole level.

King, a man no older than 35, in an all white suit with gold buttons, his head rich in dark brown locks spiked up with wisps swept over his handsome face, regally sat on an antique, downtrodden, chair like it was a thrown. He looked every bit a king without a crown. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in!" He chortled deep from his belly.

"King." Fate bowed slightly in respect to Black Mamba's leader.

He jumped out of his chair, came down the single step, and made toward her. Disregarding personal space, he captured her cheeks. She let him, starring him straight in the eye, which just so happened to be blue. He was a head taller than Fate and resembled Nanoha greatly; Fate imagined if Nanoha were a boy that's how she'd look.

"Your pretty face, the fire in your eyes. I missed them." He said with a smile. He moved in even closer, their fronts pressed together. He tilted her head up and bent his down, and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, a greeting he reserved only for her. He stepped back and returned to his chair, one leg bent over the other. A wave of his hand brought in a maid with a box. "What brings you here? Birdie." He lifted a cigar and gave the girl a charming smile. She blushed before she was sent on her way.

Fate watched unamused. "I'm looking for someone."

"Mmm." He took a swig from his cigar and puffed smoke. "Who?"

"I don't know their name. But I was wondering if anyone new appeared?"

King, grasped his cigar between his thumb and forefinger and took it out of his mouth, held it aside and rolled it between his fingers back and forth, as he eyed her intently from head to toe. She patiently waited for his reply, seemingly nonchalant about whether he'd answer or not.

"Well you're in luck Birdie. Tonight you will accompany me to the Casino. But first," He called in yet another maid. "We got to get you out of those clothes. Can't have my girl looking like a high priced hooker."

Fate glanced down at her ensemble. It was true what she wore was revealing. It came from Hayate's costume line. The black outfit consisted of a skin hugging leather corset with metal loops on the sides holding chains that crisscrossed over her greatly exposed abdomen, a frilly black mini skirt that just barely covered her bottom, and knee high black boots. She thought it fit Raven's tough as nails no-nonsense attitude.

She gave King, a disapproving pout and a deadly glare for insulting her.

"You look lovely, my dear. But, I think something more elegant would suit you better." He placated her, giving her that charismatic white grin that irked her as he watched the maid drag her by the elbow to the adjoining room.

###############################################

Jane and Maura were wandering the streets on the poor side of town, hoping to find some clues, when a man called out to the detective.

"Hey Vanilla!"

"Crap." Jane mumbled before turning around. "Rondo." She greeted the dark skinned man in clothing riddled with holes. She wouldn't be surprised if rats nibbled on it since he lived on a newspaper between the trash bins of some alley.

"Word on the street is your looking for someone."

"Yes." She showed him the pictures. "Have you seen them."

"Ou. You got a bad bunch."

"So you know them?"

"It's hard to say." He had a knowing gleam in his dark brown eyes.

Jane drew out some money and he began to talk.

"Ah yes, they are part of a new gang. They call themselves The Bear Claw Gang." He turned grave, "They're dangerous, Vanilla. You'll need back up. I can be of service." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, lightening the mood.

Rizzoli cringed while smiling politely. "Thanks, but their location is good enough for me."

"Sure thing, Vanilla."

###############################################

Nanoha stood in her dark chamber of stone. Her wrists wrapped in chains that pulled her arms above her head and forced her to stand as straight as she could. There wasn't any slack to them. When she shuffled her feet to ease the discomfort in her legs, the chains dug into her wrists and yanked her up.

She lifted her head as the door to her cell opened with a groan. A bright light came in that pained Nanoha's eyes and made Nanoha turn her head away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nanoha demanded unable to see.

"Tough even in chains." The voice was deep like a male. She felt a touch at her cheek and pulled sharply away, wincing as the rattling chains pulled at her.

There was some shuffling as he moved away.

Nanoha blinked a few times. Then, slowly, she saw a shade-like figure. He was softly illuminated by an orb that hovered above him and was off to the side. The orb cast a shadowy blue glow to the room. The figure was tall, covered in a black cloak that hid his features. She couldn't see anything passed the cloak, not his face, hands, or legs. She wondered if this was another hallucination. Lately, her mind liked playing tricks on her. And frankly, she welcomed anything that broke the silence and boredom, even if it was a wispy shade.

"It's a pity." The deep voice rumbled. "I kind of liked you for a TSAB agent."

Nanoha was silent, thinking what strange turn this conversation would take.

"Why are you here?" Nanoha asked.

"Justice." He said the one word like it explained everything. "I seek Justice. And you," he pointed a black gloved finger at her. "Will be my vehicle to it."

"Why me?" Nanoha scrunched her brows, confusion in her blue eyes.

"You're guilty by association"

She didn't quite understand, but a single name kept flaring in her head. _Fate-chan._ Was this real? Was this not real she didn't know, however, Nanoha steeled herself. "I won't let you get to her."

The shade was quiet as if thinking her a poor child. "Whether you want to or not, doesn't matter. You will be her punishment."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing yet. But, I will have true justice."

Nanoha felt his heavy gaze. It was oppressive and almost gave her the quivers. Only her steely resolve kept her from showing any weakness.

"I'm sure you understand. You're not like the rest. You're honorable. You even put yourself on trial when you were accused."

Nanoha remembered that case. She had a student who had mental issues. She didn't know it. She thought he was like all the rest who admired her. It wasn't the first time a student had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had done what she always did, smiled politely and said she already had someone in her life. He had been upset, but the following day, during her class, he had been fine. It wasn't long after he had, in front of her class, accused her of molesting him. She had been speechless and almost canceled class. The other students had defended her, shouting obscenities at him that almost broke out into an all out fight. She had intervened, stating if she had done something she would take her rightful punishment after a court trail. The class had calmed down some, and she had forged on, with less enthusiasm and more care with her actions than she ever had before. She had been quiet for days, even worrying Fate, who had been really sweet, taking her out and trying to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, that her student must be crazy. She had nodded and smiled as best she could, but she had wondered if, in her teaching, she had done something even by accident that could have been misconstrued as sexual. In court, she learned Fate had been right. Her student was extremely delusional. He had fabricated photos and a whole story, he actually believed to be true, about her being his girlfriend, and that he was forced to do this and that.

"You didn't have to go through with it you know. Someone of your standing could have gotten away it."

Nanoha glared at the shade. "Are you saying I harassed my student?" Her voice was hard, unforgiving.

"No. If you did or didn't, it doesn't matter, you didn't need to go to trial. Your student could say whatever he wanted and no one would have bothered you, an Ace of the bureau."

"It would bother me."

"Of course it would, because you are a Just person, Nanoha. I'm sure even if you did something wrong you would accept your punishment, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Maybe I should tell you my story. You'll judge it fairly." The shade took a seat, his voice turning retrospective. "For as long as I could remember I was living on the streets, going from place to place, with my older brother." There was fondness in his voice at the mention of his brother. It made him a bit more human than the cold harsh shade he presented himself to be.

"He was smart." The shade continued. "He always knew where to go, how to get food, how to stay warm in the cold winter months. We survived like that for years. Then, after my eight birthday, while we were eating some bread in an alley, an old man with big round glasses approached us. He offered us a place to stay that was warm and had food. My brother, who was only thirteen then, was skeptical; no one ever cared or was interested in us before. But, the man knew how to talk and didn't accept no for an answer. We followed him to a building. I didn't know how to read back then, but later I learned the place was called, 'Home for Lost Children.'"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~flashback~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Velcome to yourrrr new home, childrrren." The old man said with a flourish as he opened the door for us.

"We are only staying for tonight." My brother corrected.

"Yes of courrrrse." The man smiled, making even more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

Boys and girls from as young as five to as old as seventeen were there. One girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She carried a teddy bear in her hands as she walked up to me, looking like a doll in a frilly green dress. "Hi." She said. "I'm Flower. You want to play?"

"Okay." I said, although I didn't want to.

She was nice as were the other children, and we ended up staying more than a day. Two years later, when I was ten, three people came to the orphanage.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Stone Cell~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

His tone darkened at remembering. "They all wore white coats, one was a woman and two were men. The other children were on their best behavior, hoping to get adopted. I just stayed beside my brother. He had grown taller, now towering over me, and he tended to play with the older boys, but he'd always make time for me. The White Coats never adopted anyone, but they often stopped by, sometimes day after day, sometimes after a week. Every time they came, one of us would be taken somewhere. Nobody ever knew where, but they always came back grinning. Then, one day, they came and my brother was picked. I held onto his hand and begged him not to go."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~flashback~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Please." I begged, grasping his wrist.

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen." He reassured me, patting my head.

I shook my head. "You'll turn weird like everyone else!"

"Stop being a baby." He reprimanded. He must have called his friends, because the next thing I knew they pried me away from him, holding me back as I watched him leave with The White Coats- the name I had come to call them.

He came back later that day, grinning. But, like the rest something was off about him.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Stone Cell~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"The White Coats would come take him again and again. Each time he left he seemed less of himself. He got stronger, but he was quick to anger, he didn't talk as much and he spent a lot of time by himself. Before I knew it, the brother I knew was gone. In his place was someone who barely understood me anymore."

Nanoha felt for him. "I'm sorry."

The cloaked man was silent. Then, after battling whatever was bothering him, he said. "My story isn't over." His voice was emotionless. "I had become good friends with Flower and three others. The five of us were never touched by the White Coats. We didn't know why. But, we were all grateful. We were able to watch over those who were taken. It was bad at night they'd scream in their sleep for no reason, or start walking around without knowing where they were going. We'd comfort them and kept them from going outside. They never remembered any of it." He paused, delving into his memories. "Eventually, the White Coats stopped coming. My brother and the others regained some of their senses their night screams and wandering had lessened, he talked more, and played with me again, but things were never the same. He wasn't as gentle and he was still quick to anger. I didn't mind as much, I learned how to deal with his mood swings, and could stay on his good side. Things were going back to normal, or as normal as they could be. Then one night while we were sleeping there was an explosion."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~flashback~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Wake up! Come on wake up!" Someone screamed into my ear.

I awoke groggy and disoriented. Smoke filled my nose and I coughed. "Flower?" I said between coughs. She covered my nose and mouth with her pink kerchief that I had gotten her last year for her birthday. She always wore it even in the hot summer days.

I got out of bed, her hands pulling me up. "The whole place is coming down. We have to go!" She cried as I heard this grating groan coming from above.

I immediately pushed her away. A burning timber came down where she once stood. Heat and tiny ashes blasted my face. I was thankful for the kerchief, protecting me from the brunt of it. "Flower!" I cried, worry eating away at me.

"I'm okay. I'll meet you outside!"

I heard her voice over the roaring flames separating us.

"Okay!" I yelled back and turned around, the only way out was a small window. I grabbed my bed and dragged it to the wall. Working quickly, I stood it up and began climbing the bed railings like a ladder and soon tumbled out the window, landing on soft grass. I joined the others standing across the street. Flower hugged me the moment she saw me. I was glad she made it out alright. I saw my brother too, he seemed upset. He wasn't the only one. Many of us had called the place home. I guess I had grown to think of it that way too. Now, we watched it burn to the ground where nothing of the former building remained.

With no place to go, we set back to the streets. It was me, my brother, Flower, and a few of the other children who had survived the burning.

My brother and a few of the older kids had found an abandoned apartment building. We moved in. The place was dirty, but it was like a palace to us. Each of us could have our own room we didn't have to share one like we did in the orphanage. We had kitchens. They were all dusty, the cabinets creaked, and some mice would scuttle around, but it had everything we needed, a fridge, a stove, and a place to eat. We each took a room. I naturally went with my brother to a two bedroom apartment. But, after the first night, we all just went up to the bigger suites and shared the place. We had grown too use to sleeping together that by ourselves everything just seemed scary.

It all worked out and we each performed duties. My brother had taken charge. He and the older kids would go out and bring back some stuff to furnish the suite while me and the younger kids would steal some food that Flower would end up cooking. It almost seemed like the days when it was just me and my brother out on the streets. Only we now had a much bigger family to look after. He was doing better now, he seemed more like himself anyway. But after a few weeks, when we were situated comfortably we had some run ins with local gangs. Apparently, we were trespassing. They offered us a deal: we could stay and pay them tribute or we could leave.

My brother and the others sat all night discussing what we should do. None of us wanted to leave, the question was with what or how were we going to pay to stay. My brother decided since we found the place and it was abandoned we didn't have to give them a dime. Many of the older kids agreed and went on, on how they would defend our home. From then on, walking alone had become dangerous. If we needed to go out, we went in groups one of the older kids always accompanying us. There were many fights. My brother and the older kids seemed to enjoy it too. They'd get this crazed look in their eyes. It reminded me of the time they'd return from their visit with the White Coats.

I think that they thought they were invincible. I saw my brother fight a mage with a canon type device. He'd get shot or punched, and my brother would laugh. It scared the mage and me too. You don't just laugh when someone breaks your arm, but my brother did. I don't think he felt or saw anything besides the fight. He'd win, coming out all bloody and bruised, but he didn't seem to care or notice. The following day his wounds would heal completely. I didn't know much about healing, but I knew that wasn't normal, even for a mage. I didn't say anything, only watched like I had done back in the orphanage. Many of the kids touched by the White Coats were the same.

The fighting eventually stopped. The gangs either respected us or were too afraid of my brother and the older kids. We had peaceful days at least for a while.

After two months, my brother and the others had become restless and twitchy. They began looking for fights. At first it was with the gangs, but they quickly retreated. Then, it was amongst themselves. There fights were never serious, more like play fighting and they'd calm down afterward. It was while one of them got caught stealing bread where they got into a fight with the cops that it became habit. They'd go into town, break windows, steal things we didn't need or want, the police would come, they'd fight, and after my brother and the others had their fill of fighting, they'd escape and start it all over again the next day. No one could stop them. Until they came, men and women in black.

Me and Flower had decided to spend some time together. It was one of those peaceful days. My brother and his friends hadn't caused much trouble lately. We were walking home from the park to find our home surrounded by people in black holding all kinds of weapons. I had only ever saw them in the news. I knew them to be heroes, people who protected people like us from bad rulers, lost logia, and other things that could harm us. I wondered why they were in front of my home.

It didn't take me long to find out. Crashing out of the top story window was my brother. He flew away followed by a gold trail.

I couldn't fly, but I was a good runner, faster than most anyway. I followed them, telling Flower to find the others and hide before I left. I ended up at a ship yard, miles away from home. I heard sounds of fighting and travelled through the maze of crates until I found my brother facing off a lady with blond hair and blood colored eyes wielding a golden sword.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Stone Cell~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Nanoha listened calmly although her insides were twisting in knots. The shade was describing Fate. She was almost sure it was that mission too. Fate had come back deeply disturbed. She barely ate, or spoke to anyone in school even her, her best friend. Days afterward, sick of her brooding, Nanoha had cornered the enforcer and tried to get her to tell her what happened. Fate never said anything. She just broke down crying into her shoulder. Nanoha had held her rubbing her back and combing her fingers through her hair, wishing she could erase whatever pained her friend. She never did find out what happened even after they got married. It seemed that was about to change.

"My brother was unarmed. He only had his fists and skill in magic to defend himself, and she was fast. He was taking a beating. I saw him vomit blood before he rushed her, and she stabbed him straight through his stomach." He sat still as his memories played out behind his shadowed eyes.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Memory~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

My brother collapsed as she pulled her sword free, a pool of blood dripping to the floor. I never saw so much red in my life.

"NNNOOOO!" I screamed, running over passed the enforcer. I took my brother's head into my lap. His skin was pale and he felt cold. He smiled up at me.

"Do-n't…. cry." He whispered in his last breath before his hand fell and his body grew stiff.

I did cry as I glared at the woman who disappeared into gold energy that trailed in the sky. "I'll get you for this!" I screamed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Stone Cell~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"I held my brother as he died in my arms and that enforcer escaped." Hatred dripped from the shade's voice.

Nanoha was too shocked to say anything, conflicted. Knowing by his voice he was telling the truth, but she also knew her enforcer, her gentle friend wouldn't kill someone if she could help it. Something more must have happened.

He stood up, his boots barely making a sound as he glided in front of her. "You know. I found out your bureau was responsible for everything." He whispered in her ear. Then the first assault came.

The chains rattled, clinking together as her feet lifted off the ground, a fist lying in her gut. Nanoha had long ago discovered everything that had transpired was real, but the pain that nearly made her vomit had cemented it in. He let go and she fell slack. The chains pulled at her arms, forcing her up on shaky legs. Another hit blind-sided her and pretty soon that was all she knew.

##################################################

The steel door of the cellar closed behind him. A woman stood in the hallway, waiting for him. She was delicate like a flower. Her hair was blond and went down her back in waves. Her eyes were an electrifying icy-blue that were really perceptive and piercing, even though she had an innocent appearance. To him, she was an old friend.

"I'm glad you're here." He walked up to her. "We need to raise the dosage. Her magic shouldn't be active, but every time she falls unconscious it flares up." Walking side by side, they traveled down the dimly lit hallway.

"Is that why your hand is burnt?" The blond woman asked as she cut in front him, making him stop in his tracks.

He hid his hand deeper in his cloak. "It's nothing."

"Then let me see." She demanded, waiting patiently for him to do as he was told.

He stuck out his fist, letting her keen eye examine it. "That's bad." She muttered. The glove he usually wore was in tatters. Visible around the bits and pieces of leather clinging to his hand was charcoal-like skin with rivers of red muscle running through the crevices.

"Just give me that potion you used last time and it will be fine." He had similar, although this time it was more severe, injuries the previous time he dealt with the unconscious Air-force Instructor.

"Mmm." She took out a pink vial, "You shouldn't make a habit of this, Barty," twisted off the top and poured it on his hand.

He hissed. The potion burning before its cooling effect kicked in. The red-black of his skin gradually faded, skin of pale white healing over muscle and dead skin. He fisted his hand a few times, testing it out. The pain of tearing flesh and the constant burn was gone. He brought it down to his side, his dark cloak concealing it. "Thank you, Flower."

"Anytime." She smiled.


	13. Revenge Part 3

I Feel You in the Midst of Revenge

part III

The casino was an underground casino; its location only known to those in the underworld. A place where rival gangs and low lives met to have some fun, conduct business over almost friendly gambling games, and sometimes even duke it out in the arena beneath the casino. It was King's pride and joy. His way to control and keep watch over a bunch of cutthroats and thieves, and it somehow worked. Ever since he came into power civilian causalities from gang wars had decreased considerably. It was why Fate had omitted the location of the Casino and King during her investigation. Long ago, she had come to learn crime would always exist where people suffered. Some people had simply given up on the rules of society, having been spurned, or abused by it. Many of the members she had met were unfortunate victims that found a life and home among others like them, and King led them to as peaceful an existence as could be in the underworld. In Fate's book, keeping him in power was the better choice at least for the time being.

She followed behind King, observing him shake hands and smile like a politician to a crowd of admirers as he passed through aisles of noisy slot machines with men either: yelling in anger, hitting the machines, or whooping for joy. Of course, not everyone admired him; she had spotted a few ambitious thugs as well as a few who feared him. Seemed little had changed since her last visit.

He led her to the back, where the racket of the slot machines dimmed. There, they stopped before a row of doorways framed in ebony wood trim and covered by red curtains. King went to the doorway in the middle. Separated the curtain with his hand and motioned her forward. She walked through, not thinking much of his gentlemanly gesture.

The room was cramped, dominated by a large round table, holding playing cards and chips, with four men sitting around it. She knew three of them. She had seen their names pop up in a few cases, not that anyone was able to pin anything on them. In police circles, with King, they were known as The Big Four because they were the most influential hard to catch leaders in the longest running gangs since the old Belkan Empire collapsed.

"Boys! I'd like you to meet Raven!" King introduced with his usual fanfare. "My date and bodyguard for the night." He winked at her before he took the empty seat beside old man Katashi Weise, head of White Dragon, and Bellator Krieger, alpha of Wolf Gang, two of his trusted friends.

Katashi stood up, extended his hand from his white flowing robes, gently grasped hers and brought it to his lips, two long strands of his white bearded goatee tickling the back of her hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Raven. Our dear King, has spoken quite fondly of you" He took a second to really look at her. "I can see why. You are a sight to behold my dear."

"Oh! You go! You old dog! Making the girl blush like that!" That was Narin Gryzun, leader of Mongoose, a one eyed man, his left eye forever shut by a deep slash that went from his eyebrow to under his eye.

Fate gave Katashi, who reminded her of the old wise monks back in Japan, a curtsy as best she could in her body hugging black evening dress that sparkled like diamonds in the light. "Pleasure is all mine."

"Ah Miss Raven, it's been ages since your last visit. Its like you dropped off the face of the Earth." Bellator Krieger said. It was funny seeing a man that could be mistaken for a Viking warrior, his icy blue eyes piercing, his wavy black locks messy and unkempt, speak so primly. It didn't faze her now, but in their first meeting Fate had been taken by surprise.

"It's a habit of hers. I've grown used to her sudden appearances and disappearances. My girl has a free spirit and a mean right hook." King laughed. "Now let's stop admiring my beautiful date, and play some poker. Tonight, I feel lucky!"

She moved to the corner and silently observed their game. Her presence ignored by all except one, the man cloaked in black, holding an aura that darkened his corner of the room. She occasionally felt his gaze on her. It gave her an uncomfortable shiver, although she never quivered. Instead, she sent him her own piercing stare. He didn't back down, but neither did she. In this world, signs of submission proved detrimental.

She kept one eye and ear on him and the others at the table. Her attention split between them and the going ons in the casino. She had sent three search probes that wandered around the casino cloaked by magic that kept them hidden. They acted as her eyes and ears, letting her quickly search every gangster and conversation taking place in the casino from her unobtrusive corner in the secluded room. So, far she hadn't found anything on Nanoha, but the night was young. Whoever took her would show up sooner or later.

"Damn." King threw his cards on the table, having lost yet again. It was the fifth time in a row.

"Maybe you should let your girl play. She has more of a poker face than you, King." Narin joked as he collected his winnings.

King's cigar slid from one side of his mouth to another. He turned to Fate looking bored in the corner. "What you think Raven. Want to give it a go?"

"King, I was just joking."

"I'm not." It was well known King didn't like losing. He lost interest quickly when he did.

"Then, perhaps, the arena will be more to your liking, King." The shadow man spoke for the first time, turning heads toward him.

King removed the cigar from his lips and rolled it between his fingers, thinking. "I do enjoy a good fight."

"Then you'll love a duel." Shadow said off handedly as he lifted his head. A black void beneath his large black hood concealed his faced. King rolled his cigar in his hand, his handsome face neither intimidated nor afraid as he gazed at him, bored.

The cigar stopped rolling. King's blue eyes hardened. "Is that a challenge?"

Shadow bowed his head. "A friendly match. I wanted to see your technique, the silent needle."

King popped the cigar in his mouth, easily sucking on the tobacco. "If you saw it you'd be dead."

"Perhaps."

"Confident aren't we."

"You don't know me. King."

"Mmm." King sucked on his cigar, held it in for a moment, and puffed smoke at Shadow's hooded head. "Bartholomew Rogen, current leader of the Bear Claw Gang. Has the nerve to conduct business in my territory, and recently took a woman-"

Fate, casually leaning against the wall, turned her attention toward King.

"-prisoner." King tapped his cigar over the ash tray. Then, returned it to his mouth, grasping it between his teeth, cocky as ever. "Tell me, Rogen." He spoke around his cigar. "What will you do when the TSAB find out you have one of their Aces?"

Silence reigned for seconds that seemed more like minutes. It was difficult, but Fate remained in the corner, casual as ever with her arms crossed, her face a mask of indifference when all she wanted to do was bind Shadow Man and force him to tell her where her wife was.

Shadow started chuckling, a deep rasping sound. The other gang heads stared at him, their guards up, except King who smiled with amusement.

"Let them. They'll be greeted with open arms." He gestured, sarcasm in his voice.

"You are either very stupid or an ambitious man."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm just returning a favor."

King raised a questioning eyebrow. "Must be some favor. Law bringers are oh so prickly when provoked."

Shadow chuckled, a deep sound that made Fate uneasy. "They are the wild dogs let loose from their cages. Barking orders, biting us, while running down streets, doing as they please. Their law, weak and capricious. They need a master gripping their leashes, don't you think?"

Fate scrutinized Shadow, wondering what had happened between him and the law to create such a reaction.

King's cigar drooped, almost falling from his lips, his teeth caught the nub at the last second pushed it upright as he began laughing uproariously with the other gang leaders. He removed his cigar, held between his index and middle finger. "First time I heard something like that." He said between laughter, it soon ending with a satisfied sigh, his cigar retaking its place between his lips. "Don't say it in front of them though or you'll find yourself behind bars."

"I understand. You are a soft hearted King. Patrick O'Reilly."

It was a name only a select few knew. Those close to him like his very good friends who would sometimes utter it in private and his dearly departed mother. Everyone else simply called him King- a nickname given to him by Black Mamba's former leader, which after he came into power and earned the underworld's respect, became his title. He sucked on his cigar, calming his displeasure and seemingly nonchalant over Shadow's wanton disrespect. His blue eyes leveled the hooded man with a piercing gaze as if he could see through the shadows hiding his face.

"I challenge you King." Shadow declared.

Fate began to understand. It wasn't just her Shadow was after. Shadow had a vendetta with the TSAB; to fulfill that he needed an army. What better way than to gain control of the underworld.

"Denied. You're not part of my family. But, if your heart's set on being King of all families, prove your worth in a fight against Raven."

"You're mocking me, King." Shadow growled.

"Is that a no?" King sat back with a belittling grin. "And here, I thought you had some spunk. Guess a girl's too much for you. Eh Rogen." King chortled, his friends smirking along with him.

Shadow growled and stormed out, but not before accepting King's terms.

King watched him go, the other leaders following behind Shadow at a slower pace, already betting on who would win.

"King, what is the meaning of this?" Fate said, garnering his attention, as she left her corner to stand in front of him, an angry glint in her amethyst eyes. She had been quiet the whole time, even when Shadow had accepted the conditions of the fight. Now, alone in the game room with King, she wanted to know what he was up to.

"I can't fight everyone who challenges me. I'd have a mass of dead bodies. And imagine what will happen if the other families don't accept him as their new ruler. There will be chaos." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, I know you won't let me down."

"Aren't you thinking to highly of me? Remember, I don't fight like you." Fate protested.

"I know. You're the only honest fighter around here. But, that's never stopped you before." He smiled one of his charismatic smiles that made others trust in him and believe what he said.

"I don't want to fight."

"Really?" King plucked the cigar from his mouth, eyeing her carefully. "Because I saw you fist your hands earlier." He grinned knowingly.

Fate inwardly frowned. She didn't realize he caught that. It shouldn't have surprised her, King was very observant and alert to everyone in his vicinity. It was a trait he had acquired when he came into power. After all, not everyone loved him; many of the darker more ambitious felons wouldn't hesitate to cut him down at a moment's notice. It was why he was always tense even though he seemed at ease.

He pulled out some clothes and placed them in her hands. "Change. I'll see you in the arena. Remember to give a good show." He smiled, giving her a wink before he turned his back and walked away, an easy strut to his steps.

She looked down at the black garments. How he got them and where he carried them she didn't know. It almost looked planned. She wouldn't put it passed him either. He probably knew the Shadow Man would challenge him and that's why he brought her along in a dainty dress where she didn't pose a threat, let alone looked like she knew how to fight. "Clever." She muttered as she slipped off her dress and put on the simple black shorts and sports bra-like top baring her flat abdomen.

################################################

The arena was a large boxed ring in the center of an underground stadium holding thousands of people. It looked like everyone in the casino had come to witness the match between her and Shadow Man. There was no referee and the rules were simple: anything goes, win by knock out, yield, or death. Shadow didn't seem like the type to yield, and she wasn't keen on killing anyone. He though clearly didn't mind, Mr. Richardson was proof of that. Her best game plan, one that suited her anyway, was a speedy knock out, but not before she found out where Nanoha was.

The bell rang and the occupants on each corner of the ring moved to the center and began to circle each other. Fate struck first, seeming to phase out and appear before Shadow with a jab to the head. He ducked, much to her surprise, and retaliated with a punch to her stomach that lifted her off her feet and sent her crashing down to her knees, spit flying from her mouth.

The crowd cheered in the background.

Her hand had blocked most of the attack, but she had trouble catching her breath. Despite that, she rolled away from his follow up kick and ended up on her feet still gasping for breath. She remained on the defensive, dodging in and out of his attacks, letting herself recover some before she moved to the offensive. She got in a few magically powered punches and kicks, but even with the magically enhanced strength of her attacks. Shadow wasn't phased, acquiring little damage, while she collected cuts and bruises that would have cost her an arm or leg if she wasn't so fast. His sickle blade energy attack was brutal and seemed to be his favorite attack.

She faced five or so blades that had the added feature of homing in on her. They whizzed around her, moving in and out around where she stood, sometimes two at once sometimes three converged from different directions, she did her best to avoid them, but it was difficult. They grazed her more than a few times, shredding clothes that barely protected her anyway, cutting her face at least twice on the same cheek, and they still kept coming. They wouldn't stop until the energy that was used to create them would fade or she neutralized it, which she tired doing more than a few times. Each time she had a little time to gather her magic they'd attack disrupting the process.

Eventually, after minutes of playing cat and mouse, Shadow grew tired of watching the ebony haired girl weave through his blades like a slimy fish. Every time he thought he had her she slipped through his fingers. He had enough. He jumped high above the crowd, at least as high as the second balcony, preformed a 360 spin kick, he called the unrelenting tornado, because that's what it looked like as he came crashing down into the ring. His boot smashed into the magically reinforced fabric, creating a rolling wave that knocked Fate off her feet and into a spell that arched her back as it bound her hands behind her back and anchored them to her feet.

She grimaced at the strain in her joints of her shoulders, hips, and back. It wasn't the usual binding spell where a small amount of magic flowing through her limbs gave her the strength to break the chains. This was a hunter's bind the more she'd struggle the tighter the chains would get and the more stress she placed on her joints. It was a spell forbidden to use on people precisely because it caused undo pain and debilitating injuries, like the possibility of permanent loss of function in the arms and legs.

Shadow approached her still, unresisting form.

Fate let her magic flow in large amounts. Streams of golden electricity arched from her body into the ring, keeping Shadow away or at least slowing down his approach as he avoided the randomly roaming lightening rods. Fate closed her eyes and concentrated, taking hold of her magic and directing its flow into the chains in a surge that broke it to bits and blinded the crowd as the excess flashed a bright white light.

A moment later, disoriented and seeing spots, Shadow found himself in a tight bind, his opponent sitting on top of him.

Fate leaned into him, a finger of electricity pointed into the black void hiding his face. "The woman. Where is she?" She demanded, sweat and blood dripping down her face.

"Why? You know her?" He seemed to think she did.

"No." Fate easily lied. "I'm just protecting us from your stupidity."

"Well, aren't you the loyal follower. Don't worry. The TSAB won't go after you or the Black Momba."

"You're an idiot. The TSAB will come after all of us until they get their Ace back. There will be no escape, and this is all your fault!" she spat, her hand fisting his cloak under his neck. "Now! TELL ME!... WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Let me lead you, bring all of us together. United, we can fight against the TSAB, tear down their fickle laws, and bring true justice into the world." He spoke passionately.

Her brows creased together as she studied him. She wouldn't be able to crack him, she knew that, and she was running out of time, the crowd was crying a mantra in the background, "Finish him! Finish him!" and King was watching intently. She couldn't blow her cover. She zapped him and he fell unconscious. She stood up. The crowd cheered. King, sitting up in the balcony, smiled down at her as their eyes met. Afterwhich, he stood up and walked away.

Fate made for him, stepping out of the cage, and squeezing through the crowd congratulating her, slapping her on the back, and crying out their joy over her fight. She squeezed by the last row of men, pushed through the steel double doors where only the contestants were permitted and walked the quiet hall, finding King leaning against the door of the waiting room sucking on his cigar.

"You worried me." He put out his cigar and pulled out a white hanky from his suit, gently dabbing it on her cheek the moment she got within reach.

"You were the one that said I could handle him."

He smiled briefly before it fell. "I never doubted that. I thought you were buying into his words."

"How do you know he said anything?" the ring was far from the private balcony where King and the other gang leaders sat and then there was the noise of the crowd.

He continued dabbing her face, tenderly wiping off her sweat as he spoke. "Lately he's been rallying the younger members and new recruits. They're always so full of mischief and resentment, you know."

"I'm not like them."

"I know." His thumb glided over the two thin slices along her cheek. She ignored the sting, her violet eyes trained on him. "But, you are always so purposeful in whatever you do." He removed his hand from her face.

Fate leaned into him, stood on her toes, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. In his ear, she whispered, "My business with him, was never in conflict with my loyalty to you and Black Momba." She stepped back.

King gave her a small smile. "I know. I saw you." He reached for her wrist and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist as his lips moved to her ear. "But, I'm not stupid Raven. And I don't like to be toyed with." His grip tightened painfully, but she didn't move or say anything as she listened to him say, "Your 'loyalty' is only as good as I am to you." He let her go, watching her stand a bit more tensely. "So tell me, Raven." He pulled out another cigar lighting it as he returned to his easy going speech. "What have you truly come here for?" He placed it in his mouth, inhaling with a look of pleasure.

After some tense silence Fate finally said, "The woman."

"The Ace?"

Fate nodded. "I'm here for her."

"Mmm." He sucked on his cigar, closing his eyes as he did so, then slowly blew out smoke. "Now that's interesting. A felon and a lawman, excuse me lawwoman, as friends."

"We're not." Fate forcefully declared.

"No? Then why go through all the trouble? and" His face grew hard. "Don't lie to me, Raven." Then smiled, "You're horrible at it."

"I'm not. And even if I am, who I'm friends with is none of your business."

"On the contrary, everything you do is my business, or have you forgotten you are part of my family, Raven."

She hadn't. She knew gang mentality. Once accepted a member was a member for life. "I'm sorry. I was out of line." Fate bowed graciously. "But, I am only after the woman to protect our family."

King scrunched his brows. "What do you mean?"

"You know the TSAB. They are relentless, and Shadow- I mean Rogen." King chuckled at her nickname for him. She frowned. He gave her an apologetic look and a nod, informing her he was still listening. "-took an Ace hostage. The TSAB will stop at nothing to get her back. Right now there leaving us alone, but imagine what would happen if they got involved. Every one of us will be in jail or worse."

"I see. It's not something I haven't thought about. But, I don't want to start a war between our families."

"I know. That's why I was trying to convince Rogen to give her up."

King nodded, gazing meaningfully into her lavender eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Raven."

Fate shook her head. "It's understandable, I haven't been around lately."

"Yes. You do love to disappear on me." He grinned around his cigar.

Fate gave him an apologetic smile.

King shook his head, and placed his arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug. "You're something else Raven. It's exactly that mysteriousness that got you in trouble in the trials. Although, that's what I find enticing about you." He said good naturedly as he led her away from the waiting room to the backdoor where a black SUV was standing. Letting her go, he opened the car door for her. She threw him a small smile as she passed him and stepped into the car. He followed shortly, telling her where she could find Nanoha as the driver drove them back to Black Momba's hideout just like she had planned.

################################################

"You sure this is the place?" Rizzoli asked Rondo from the shadows of some building, her head peaking over the side to see an old abandoned factory surrounded by a metal gate with barb wire at the top.

"Yep."

Rizzoli placed her hand behind her back, grasped the handle of her revolve comfortably resting on her waist band, and pulled it out. She inspected the cylinder. It was loaded with six anti-mage bullets. A flick of the wrist snapped it back into place. The gun pointed down was held firmly between her two hands as she leaned over the side of the building checking the area for danger and places she could hide behind while she crossed the mostly open street to the factory. "Maura, stay here and call for back up, I'm going in."

"Wait Jane." Maura grasped the detective's arm before she could run out.

"What?" Jane faced her, annoyance clearly written all over her face.

"Before you barrel your way in, I found another route."

The detective raised an eyebrow, not doubting her, but curious. "And that would be?"

"Follow me." The doctor released her and began walking away, expecting the detective to follow.

Jane shrugged and walked after her friend's retreating back. Rondo leaving them to their own devices after the detective threw him a hint that his services were over.

Maura stopped in the middle of an empty street far from the factory, the shops closed for the night, and no one around to notice what they were doing. She knelt down and grasped the lid of a man hole.

"You got to be kidding." Jane grumbled as she saw the doctor grunt with effort to lift the round lid. The detective bent down and held the other side, helping the doctor slide the cover to the side. Her nose wrinkled as she got a whiff of the stench, a mixture of rotten eggs and festering manure. It didn't seem to faze her friend who already had her legs down the stinky hole and was climbing down the ladder like it was a walk in the park.

"I'm going to smell for weeks." Jane complained, taking one last breath of good fresh air before following her friend down the manhole.

Minutes later, after a few near misses into running sewage that had the detective cursing extensively; they came out in front of the factory, right at the back. Jane and Maura engaged in some whispered arguing before the detective conceded to the doctor following along. It was better than leaving her alone without protection or backup, which would show up sometime much later. They slipped into the factory through a space between planks of wood crossing a window frame. They had barely made it around the corner when they literally bumped into someone.

The detective felt a moment of vertigo as the room spun really fast before it came to a crashing halt. She found herself transported behind some crates, her gun slipped from her hands, her arms held behind her back, and her mouth covered by someone's hand.

"Let her go or I'll shoot." Maura aimed the detective's gun at the mage's head.

################################################

Fate scuttled through the factory without trouble, slipping behind shadows whenever she heard someone coming and avoiding the main gathering areas. She followed a strange force that began pulling her in certain directions within the factory the moment she had infiltrated the place. Later, she'd question the origin of this new sensation in her linker core. For now she was more concerned on reaching her wife and trusted this force to lead her to Nanoha.

Turning a corner, she crashed into someone. It took her less than a second to get back on her feet. Hearing voices coming from down the hall, she sonic moved, taking the person she crashed into along with her so they wouldn't be able to sound the alarm. She intended to knock them out the moment she found a safe place. It was behind some crates, a short distance from the hallway, she realized she didn't hold a gangster but a detective in her hands. That's when she felt a gun at her head.

"Let her go or I'll shoot."

Fate released the detective, putting her hands up. The detective slipped passed her, and Fate turned around to see a doctor with a gun. "Look I'm on your side. I can prove it. My-" Fate began to explain when a piercing scream echoed through the halls, drowning her words.

In less than a second, magic energy filled Fate's limbs, growing in quantity till her body vibrated; ready to bolt with near sonic speed when power faded like a flickering light. Her magic energy dropped quickly, being sucked away in waves as it traveled elsewhere to some place she didn't know. Weakness grabbed hold of her, blurring her vision.

################################################

After the scream, Maura saw the mage's purple eyes dilate and her face suddenly grow pale before she began to hyperventilate. She lowered the gun and stepped toward the mage, now doubled over and breathing heavily. Jane walked in front of Maura, stopping her.

"Don't get close. It's a trick." Jane gently said as she took the gun from her friend.

Maura looked between the detective and the mage. "I don't think she's faking." She pulled out of the detective's grasp and walked over.

"Maura." Jane called between clenched teeth, concerned for the doctor. Grumbling, at Maura's stubbornness, Jane followed, making sure her gun was leveled at the mage should her suspicions prove right.

Fate felt someone reach for her. She would have said she was fine, except she was too busy trying to hold back her stomach.

"Let me take a look at you." Maura said.

Fate shook her head, taking rasping breaths. She couldn't seem to take in air fast enough. "Will….pass." She breathed. Sweat dripped down her forehead as the doctor tilted her head up and flashed a light into her eyes.

A few seconds later, right when Fate thought she'd hurl strength seeped back into her limbs as fast as it had gone. She relaxed, her breathing quickly returning to normal. Maura looked on in confusion as all the symptoms just vanished. She let go of Fate and stepped back as Fate slowly stood up. The detective urged the doctor behind her and took a protective stance in front of her. Between the walls and crates, the only path of escape was behind them. They had the mage effectively trapped in the narrow space.

Jane whipped out pictures of suspect mages and threw them at the ebony haired woman's feet. "Tell me where they are and I'll let you go."

Fate glanced at the five photos not recognizing any of the mages depicted on them, and frankly not caring. The pull on her linker core had grown stronger, as did her desire to reach Nanoha's side. "I'm Fate T. Harloawn. Investigative enforcer for the TSAB. Let me pass, Detective." Her voice held a hint of warning, a veiled threat should her demand not be met.

"You know I can arrest you for impersonating an officer. Answer my question." Jane said, gun pointed at the mage.

"I don't have time for this, detective. Let me through."

"Can't. You're suspe- Don't move!" Jane yelled, gripping her gun, her finger poised on the trigger as Fate took a few steps back. "I said. Don't Move!"

Fate ran straight for the detective and doctor.

Jane fired.

Fate dodged the bullet and another as she jumped at the last second, spinning over their heads and landing on the other side.

"Sorry, detective, there's somewhere I need to be right now." Fate's voice carried over as she ran away, and quickly grew out of sight.

The detective clenched her jaw and followed after her. She hated mages.

################################################

Fate ran through corridors and factory walkways, metal platforms that hovered above the ground by steel cables coming down from the ceiling. At times, in order to take the quickest route, she jumped down a flight of stairs, bounded over the side of the walkway railing, grabbed hold of chains hanging from the ceiling and swung from one chain to next across vast rooms, or leaped from railing to railing instead of running through the walkways, which were winding paths that crisscrossed the room instead of going straight across. She could have flown except she didn't want her magic to fail her in the middle like before. Besides, even with the handicap she covered a lot of ground very fast.

The gang members passing by, or doing their business quickly took arms against her, tried to shoot her down- she seemed an almost crazed monkey, jumping from one place to another, or swinging on metal vines- and found themselves quickly put to sleep by golden multi-raid shots. After a lot of trouble, and half the members she encountered unconscious, Fate reached the lowest level in the factory where the tug in her chest was the strongest. She stood in front of a heavy steel door. The two men once guarding the entrance were unconscious from a swift plasma lancer. She opened the door and walked in, unprepared for what she would find.

The room was dark. Fate created a golden orb. Her eyes quickly adjusted from the pitch black to the light. When they did she nearly cried. Hanging by her wrists, was Nanoha, battered and bruised, her clothes torn, with specks of blood that had dripped down from some wound on the left side of Nanoha's head, and those were only the visible wounds. She didn't even know about the rest of her body. Rushing to her side, Fate quickly cut the metal bonds and caught Nanoha's limp form in her arms. She hugged her. Her face rubbed against Nanoha's brown hair loose and freely flowing down her back. "I'm sorry. So sorry." She whispered.

Nanoha groaned, and Fate eased up, cradling Nanoha in her arms like a baby.

"F-a.."

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm here, Nanoha." Her hand caressed Nanoha's uninjured cheek.

Nanoha's eyes were closed. "Fa-te-ch-an?" She sounded confused; in her fogged mind she thought she was hallucinating Fate's voice. It wasn't the first time she imagined her lover's presence.

Fate bit her lip and sniffled. "I'm here." She choked.

Nanoha lifted her hand and peaked her good eye open. Fate could see a haze of cloudiness in her one blue orb. She suspected drugs. Nanoha's other eye was completely black and swollen shut.

Fate gently took her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it almost reverently. "I'm here Nanoha."

Nanoha smiled slightly, one that reached her eye. The image was different- a person with black hair and purple eyes watched her, but Nanoha recognized that gentleness and her voice. "Fate." She whispered, almost like a prayer before her eye closed and she fell into sleep, more content and at ease than Fate had found her.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

Fate stiffened, sensing his presence, Nanoha's kidnapper. Fate went down to her knees, careful of the body resting in her arms.

"Wonderful performance. But you still haven't cried for me, Enforcer. Or should I say Raven. Lovely disguise by the way. You had me completely fooled too. Bravo." He clapped an almost standing ovation.

Fate eased Nanoha's legs onto the cement floor and slowly sat her back till her head gently rested on the floor. Fate leaned over her, her head bending down as she placed a gentle kiss on Nanoha's forehead. She stood up, "For what you did to her," and turned to Shadow, "I'll pay you back tenfold." She growled. Hardness in her purple eyes sought more than justice. Retribution burned inside her.

"You already have, Enforcer." Shadow spoke gravely. "You took my brother from me."

Her gaze was cold, righteous indignation smoldering any sympathy, or care to understand his beguiling statement.

"You don't remember?" His anger grew at the lack of recognition in the enforcer's eyes, an affront to him and his brother. He hated her and others like her, the enforcers, police, politicians, all of them. They only forced their Will upon them, him and others like him, normal citizens. They punished them, threw them into jail cells to rot for the rest of their lives for accusations of wrongdoing that could be false or true while they, under protection of Justice whose judgment is fickle, favoring her servants and incriminating those who are not, lived comfortable lives innocent of their crimes, untouched by the very laws that subjugated him and the rest. "Let me help you law-bringer," he uttered the term like it was a filthy word. "The year is 0072. You were on Planet Kolumb."

Fate clenched her jaw. It was a time and place she didn't wish to be reminded of. Her dreams that woke her in a cold sweat was enough of a reminder. She had been young. No older than sixteen, a junior in Earth's High school, and an Enforcer-in-training in the TSAB. She was assigned to a simple mission. She and a group of her fellow training officers under the command of Sergeant Borg were to rally up and subdue a bunch of juvenile mages running amuck.

################################################

_Some city in Planet Kolumb_

Fate flew out the apartment building, chasing after the teenager.

"_Hawk eye to Gold Eagle. Where the hell are you going?!"_ Her commander yelled in her head, making her wince.

"_Pursuing target, sir."_ She responded, hot on the teen's tail.

"_I told you a million times we work as a team! You're running The Mills for this Harloawn!_"

"_Yes, sir."_ She grimaced, her flight-speed actually slowing down, almost losing the boy, as her magic dropped in remembered agony. The last time she broke orders and was placed in The Mills (a group of power plants back at the base where lightening mages worked to generate electricity) she couldn't perform magic for a weak. The activity was that draining.

The link cut out, and she increased her pace, eventually landing in a shipyard.

There fight was quiet brutal. It felt like she was up against an animal than a mage. He hit with power that knocked her off her feet. He easily broke through her magic barriers and his magic shots when they did hit were burning; literally, she would feel like her body was on fire. It took a lot of her magic to nullify his too. Something surprising considering he was three mage ranks beneath her. The teenage didn't seem to think or feel either. She would hit him in places that should have knocked him out or at least disabled him, but he just shook it off and kept on coming. He seemed to run purely on instinct. She had never encountered someone like him before. The young mage was practically frothing in the mouth.

Fate gathered her magic, pooling enough energy to knock out a triple-A ranked mage. "Plasma Lancer." She released her energy, the attack hitting him square in the chest, sending him back a few feet. The teen went to his knees, vomiting blood.

She was surprised. How was he still awake? It seemed all her attacks just caused him bodily harm, which was expected since a lower ranked mage couldn't handle a magical attack of that magnitude; that's why she never used excessive magic on lower ranked mages. How was she going to subdue him? He had broken out of her binds, cutting himself in the process. She couldn't handle him bodily, he was too aggressive.

His scream broke her from her thoughts. The teen rushed her. She didn't move ready for his next attack. All he did was, keep on running; straight into her blade.

Blood spilled from his mouth to the ground. The madness in his eyes was gone. He smiled at her, his teeth all bloodied, and said. "Thank you."

She pulled out her sword, Bardiche quickly reverting to storage form. She watched almost as if she were observing a movie as the teenage boy, only a year younger than her, fell in slow motion, first going to his knees and then the rest of his body fell back, landing in his own growing pool of blood. She watched him for what seemed like hours on end, hoping he'd get back up like always. It was foolish. She knew that type of wound, seen it on other mages on the battlefield. Those mages never got back up.

There was a scream, more like a wail. She wasn't sure. Then a young boy appeared, running passed her. She watched him, a boy with dark unruly hair of about ten years, just a little older than Erio. He hugged the body of the older teen and cried. She felt bad. He shouldn't cry, the teenager would get up, he always got up, and then they'd resume their fight. She saw the teen lift his hand, touched the younger boy's cheek before it fell, and his breathing stopped. He didn't get up, or move after that.

That's when the boy looked up, his eyes were brown. They had an intensity swirling within them that was too hard for an innocent child. His gaze was accusing and full of hate. With just that one look, he pierced through her heart, and she fled into the sky his screams following after her.

################################################

"You were that boy." Fate said, the fire that once shown in her eyes reduced to embers as she was guilt ridden.

"Yes. And now you'll accept your punishment." He made a gesture and men swarmed in, weapons drawn.

"I'll take anything you do to me. But, you leave Nanoha out of this."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Enforcer. You took something of mine that I cherished. Now, I'll take away what you cherish."

Fate clenched her jaw, the fire inside her igniting in a blaze of gold. Bardiche comfortably rested in her hands in Zamber form. Her hair had turned its natural blond and her eyes were burgundy. She stood before him, in her true appearance, and her barrier jacket in place.

"I see. Kill her." Shadow uttered callously.

Fate had a shield in place around Nanoha. Their attacks bounced off harmlessly, none aimed for the enforcer standing outside her barrier. She cast a spell. Golden circles quickly filled the room, their centers holding balls of electricity that shot at Nanoha's assailants- some fell screaming to the floor, others managed to escape.

"If you have something against me." Fate disappeared and phased in, in front of Shadow. "You take it out on me." Her sword was lowered, opening herself up to attack.

"Alright everybody Freeze!" The detective from earlier cried as she stood in the doorway gun pointed at Fate and Shadow.

"Friends of yours, Enforcer." Shadow smirked as he gathered an energy ball and threw it at the detective.

Fate rushed alongside it and then pulled ahead of the magic bullet. Coming to stand in front of the detective with her sword turned to its broadside, she deflected the attack a millisecond later. To the detective she seemed to appear in front of her within the blink of an eye.

"Detective, you should leave. This is no place for a non-mage."

The detective didn't get to say anything. The enforcer left to engage in a fight with the cloaked figure before she could. With a grumpy expression, annoyed by mage's and their superiority complex, the detective watched them trade blows in a pace faster than her eyes could see. To her it looked like gold and black trails colliding and separating and colliding again. When they came to their third standstill, the Detective took aim and shot the cloaked figure.

"Flower!" The cloaked man screamed as she fell against him wincing. She had been on the sidelines from the very beginning since Fate walked in the room and the fight broke out. She had watched everything, unsure of the rightness of their actions. Even so, she had run into the bullets path, taking it for him.

"I'm okay." She muttered in a haze.

He hugged her. "Stupid. I could have dodged that."

She didn't say anything, her eyes closing as she fell asleep, the drug in the bullet taking effect. He laid her down. Then glared at the detective. "No interruptions." He held his hand out, gathering an energy attack that quickly disappeared as gold chains pinned his arms to his sides.

"Shoot now!" Fate cried to the detective, who pulled the trsigger, hitting the cloaked man straight in his linker core. It didn't take long for him to crumple to his feet.

Fate released her barrier jacket, the black hair and purple eyes of her disguise as Raven, taking over her appearance. It would be a while yet before the glamour spell would wear off. She began walking over to her sleeping Nanoha.

"Freeze." Jane called, leveling her gun at the ebony haired woman. For a moment, she had thought the woman was the Enforcer Fate T. Harloawn, but she figured that person with blond hair and red eyes must have been an illusion spell the ebony haired woman had cast on herself to cover her true appearance.

Fate gave her a questioning eyebrow, as if saying really this again. "Detective, I'm on your side."

"I heard that line before."

"I can prove it if you let me show you my badge."

"No way. You keep your hands where I can see them."

"You're being ridiculous. If I wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

The doctor, standing beside the detective, passed by the arguing pair, more concerned about the unconscious brunette. She kneeled over the woman, recognized her as the TSAB's ace, and didn't like the blue tinge to the pallor of her skin. Maura grasped Nanoha's wrist. It was a bit on the chilly side. The instructor's heart beat was faint and far between. "She needs a hospital now." the doctor's voice while spoken evenly, cut through the enforcer's and detective's argument.

Jane lowered her gun while Fate immediately rushed to Nanoha. Her heart hammered in her chest as she nodded at the doctor and took Nanoha into her arms. She tried a healing spell, but it didn't work. Nanoha's skin was still a pale blue and her heartbeat faint as her breathing, which was slow and shallow.

Fate glanced between Nanoha and the two non-mages in a room full of dangerous mages who were for the moment unconscious.

"Go. We need to round them up anyway." It pained the detective to say it, letting her go scot free, but the brunette's health was of more importance and the mage, who seemed to care about her, was best chance of getting that woman to a hospital quickly.

The detective read the concern on the mage's face, hesitating because of them. It surprised her that the street punk actually cared about them. It was rather unusual and unexpected. "We'll be fine." The detective reassured the mage standing in indecisiveness.

Fate nodded, deciding to create long-lasting strong bonds around every mage just in case they did wake up she could be assured the two non-mages would be safe. "Thank you... I'm sorry I don't know your names."

"It's Rizzoli & Isles." Jane introduced with a slight smile.

Fate nodded, before her body glowed golden and she shot straight out the factory, creating a series of holes in the ceiling.

Jane and Maura moved slightly out of the way when scraps of metal sheets fell down in a heap, knocking up dust that made them cough.

"A warning would have been nice." Jane grumbled, after she finished coughing.

"Stop complaining Jane. You made a new friend."

"I'd rather not have felons as friends." Jane muttered, grumpy.

"Oh. She's not. That was really Fate T. Harlaown."

Jane paused in dragging one of the bodies, shooting her best friend a look. "Right."

"You don't believe me." Maura accused.

"Maura," Jane felt exasperated as she explained common knowledge. "Enforcer Harlaown has blond hair and red eyes all the time, and she doesn't dress like a punk off the streets."

"Yes. But, I performed a magic signature test when I checked her earlier." She was referring to Fate's sudden illness near the crates.

Jane halted in surprise and confusion. "How? I didn't see you carry a scanner." Those things were pretty big, suitcase size big.

Maura flashed her wrist, which had a watch on it.

Jane quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you showing me your watch?"

Maura smiled, knowingly. "It's not just a watch. It's something I created back in college that lets me identify mages. I have to be in touching distance though to get a sample." She said thoughtfully.

"How could you keep something like that from me Maura! I want one of those! In fact you should make them for the whole department." Jane went on in excitement.

Maura fell silent, almost regretting she said anything, as the detective went on how her device could revolutionize detective work for non-mages.

################################################

Fate paced outside the hospital doors to the ER. Nanoha had been in there for a good few hours now.

"Miss," A nurse tapped Fate's shoulder as she walked pass, stopping her pacing. The nurse didn't recognize her, her disguise as Raven hadn't faded. "Would you like some tea? It will calm your nerves."

The only thing that would calm her now was knowing Nanoha would be ok. She shook her head and gave the nurse a polite smile, then returned to pacing.

An hour later, the doctor said she could see her wife.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Fate walked into the room. Nanoha was sitting up in the hospital bed, free of injury and the effects of the drug.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha questioned as a woman with raven hair, purple eyes, and the aura of her partner walked in.

Fate smiled, happy to look into both of Nanoha's blue eyes. Just a little while ago Fate had seen her with a black and swollen eye, a cloudiness in her other eye. Now, Nanoha's eyes gazed at her with crystal clarity, informing Fate the drug Shadow had given her was out of her system. "How are you feeling? Nanoha." She walked over to a seat beside Nanoha's bed.

"Good. What's with the get-up?" Nanoha followed Fate's motion, the chains over her exposed abdomen clinking together with every step. Nanoha rather liked the revealing halter, mini-skirt, and black combat boots.

"I'm undercover. This is Raven right now." Fate explained with a gentle smile as she sat down.

Nanoha's lips quirked into a smile. "Raven huh." Nanoha confirmed before she sparkled with mischief. "You know, Raven." Nanoha lifted her index finger and gestured for the woman to come closer.

Fate wondered what this was about, but leaned over some. Nanoha kept curling her finger toward her, telling her to come closer and closer until Fate was close enough to feel Nanoha's warm breath on her face.

Nanoha lifted her hand, running it through black lock's that held the softness of Fate's hair. She twirled a lock around her finger. "I'm married, but." Nanoha gazed into purple eyes on a face she recognized as Fate's. It was kind of strange in a pleasant way. "I won't mind cheating on her with you." She said, innocent, but oh so bad.

Fate got closer, pausing over Nanoha's lips. "Won't your wife get angry if she finds out."

"I'll convince her to have a threesome."

Fate made a sound of surprise, shocked by her words. Nanoha grasped Fate behind her head, keeping her in place, as she leaned up, to touch their lips in a soft gentle kiss.

Minutes later, when they came up for air, Fate in the spirit of things said. "If your wife is as good of a kisser as you, I don't think I'd mind a threesome."

Nanoha frowned. Fate second guessed herself, thinking she probably shouldn't have said it even if it was a joke. "My wife is off limits. I don't like sharing her."

Fate was surprised, but at the same time, but at the same time funny. She hid her smile behind a fist over her mouth, pretending she was thinking. "Well aren't you selfish." Fate held a roguish expression that made Nanoha shiver. She always did like the bad girl act. Fate crawled onto the bed, her arms and legs on either side of Nanoha as she crouched over her on all fours. "I think I can handle that. I like you anyway." She leaned down capturing Nanoha's lips in a soul searing kiss that had Nanoha moaning within seconds.

Later, letting Nanoha recover, Fate returned to her seat. Inwardly, she smirked at her work, Nanoha breathing heavily and dazed.

Nanoha watched as the glamour faded, and Raven's features gradually gave way to Fate's. Blond ran over her black roots and down the length of her hair. Scattered specks of burgundy peaked through purple. Burgendy spots grew larger and larger in size until there were large globs of burgundy with specks of purple in her eyes. Then the burgundy globs merged together running over and erasing even the specks of purple until nothing of Raven was left, and Fate looked back at her. Her burgundy eyes sad, guilt ridden.

The same eyes she had seen when Fate returned from after that mission. Nanoha briefly wished for the playful Raven to come out and erase Fate's pain. But, there were things Fate needed to say, get out, and things only Nanoha could do to heal her. So, Nanoha sat straighter, readying herself for the first wave of Fate's tumultuous emotions. It was a long time in coming too. Nanoha had waited since high school for Fate to open up to her about that mission.

Fate's speech was slow, pausing between sentences as she grappled with her shame and guilt that she thought she had dealt with by burying it deep inside to be forgotten. Dreams, the only time they could arise, was their only form of remembrance. "I was on a mission. I ended up fighting a boy, a year younger than me. Fifteen and three mage ranks below me. But, he was strong. I'd hit him. They were non-lethal hits, meant to knock him down. But, no matter what I did, binds, punches, magic shots he kept fighting." Her hands fisted, relaxed, and fisted again, fighting with herself as she spoke. "I put more magic into my shots. Magic shots that were meant to knock out a mage two ranks above him."

Nanoha listened not judging, although as an instructor she knew those shots on a lower ranked mage caused devastating physical damage.

"He fell. But, it was only for a moment. He rushed me. I could have moved. I could have lowered Bardiche. I could have done so many different things. But I didn't. I stood there with my sword pointed. And he-" Fate quieted. Her chair scraping back as she stood up, turned her back to Nanoha, and walked toward the window. The rays of the setting sun shone on her in shades of red and yellow, casting a silhouette that in Nanoha's eyes evoked an image of an outcast angel, suffering the woes of the mortal plane.

Fate gazed at the sky, seeing another time and place. "I killed him." It was a soft spoken whisper that Nanoha barely heard. "He ran at me and I killed him." She said with more strength, silent tears running down her face. The weight of her guilt that would never leave and she never wanted it to. "And you know what he told me."

Nanoha stayed silent.

Fate turned around, and gazed into her wife's supportive blue eyes. It made her uncomfortable, feeling she didn't deserve it, on the other hand it was a relief. "He thanked me, Nanoha." She whispered, then fell silent.

"He didn't blame you Fate. It's what he wanted."

"I know. It took me a long time to figure that out. But, I'm still guilty. It was my hand holding Bardiche. It was my lack of action that brought his death. And it is my fault for hurting that little boy and making him into what he is today, and I accept all of that." She got worked up at the end, but she breathed in and out, her voice lowering as she more calmly said, "What I don't accept, is how you were dragged into my mess, Nanoha. You were hurt because of me." Fate looked down ashamed she couldn't protect her wife.

"Fate," Nanoha dropped the honorific on purpose, making Fate tense. "Come here."

Fate walked right up to the bedside where Nanoha made her sit down. Nanoha laced their fingers together, feeling Fate relax a bit. "You know when I married you. I accepted everything. All your baggage, all your faults, your hopes, and dreams. Everything, Fate."

Staring down at their linked hands, Fate held back tears coming from her warmed heart. Nanoha always had a way of charming people. She was gifted at it.

"And while its really sweet you want to protect me, Vivio, Erio, Caro, and the whole Takamachi-Harlaown family, my over-protective enforcer." The term, and emphasis on my, sent a slight smile to Fate's lips. "You can't be everywhere at once, and." placing a finger under Fate's chin, Nanoha lifted Fate's head, their eyes meeting. "We are all strong enough to protect ourselves."

Fate nodded. "I understand." They sat in comfortable silence until, "What if you wear that new wrist-band that came out. I heard it can send a signal to-" Nanoha placed a finger over Fate's lips, giving her that patient, but don't start look. "Right. You can take care of yourselves." Fate acquiesced against Nanoha's finger, which her wife removed with a smile after getting Fate's reluctant acceptance.

"Great news." The doctor suddenly burst into their room, holding a clip board and smile. "The baby is okay."

Fate and Nanoha stared at him blankly, not understanding a word. Then, they cried, "Baby! What baby?!"

################################################

AN: Well there you go. A whopping 51 pages. I think I broke a record, well for me. I think its fairly obvious who is pregnant. I know the chapter wasn't fuzzy cozy. But, I had to write it like this because I needed a way to show Fate's connection, which I can't do to the same degree later on as I did here. I think based on the events you can understand Fate's role better.

I don't have the next chapter planned out. Chapter stories come to me in bits and pieces in no particular order. The only thing that came to me were bits far later in the story like when the baby is born. Its such a cute scene too. *sigh* I want to be at that point now, but I can't. I have to get there first, and the journey hasn't shown its self to me. All I know is a general outline of pregnancy, delivery, baby. How it plays out is a complete mystery.

Well, I'll stop that.

I'd like to take the time to apologize to those readers who aren't happy with the way this chapter played out. I'm sorry, had to do it, but I'm still sorry. I can only appease you by saying future chapters will not be this intense again. It will be very warm and cozy and some comedy very much in line with how Parental Love started out.

On that note, was this worth the wait? Not worth the wait? I'm curious and kinda scared to find out.


End file.
